


Sotus:Hiraeth

by lonetraveller13



Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonetraveller13/pseuds/lonetraveller13
Summary: Hiraeth is a Welsh concept of longing for home. 'Hiraeth' is a word which cannot be completely translated, meaning more than solely "missing something" or "missing home."🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞I totally suck at summaries. Please read first two chapters to determine if you liked the story or not.





	1. Chapter 1

( A/N) - I have never written any intimate since, this is my first time. I am sorry if the intimate scenes are cringe worthy. Thank you for giving this story a chance. 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️💌❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Kong had just got his paper published in a reputed journal so he was here in LA Desiré celebrating with his friends over a drink. After a few drinks his friends left but Kong stayed back because something had caught his eyes . Arthit Rojanapat - the famous model who recently ventured in to acting. The male who was equally famous for his night escapades. 

Kong kept his eyes trained on the back of the man who was drinking himself to death. As if Arthit somehow knew Kong's unwavering gaze on his person, he turned back and winked at Arthit. 

The next thing Kong remembered was lying in his own the bed with Arthit fast asleep after Kong denied to go any further than a kiss since Arthit was drunk as a log.  
...........

Kongpob sat in the corner of 'La Desiré' - a bar that elites of the city frequented . He sat in a corner same as every single day since last one month . No, he wasn't here to enjoy wild nightlife or company of a random partner for a night. He was here for -The Arthit Rojanapat. 

Kong was watching the said male gulping down drinks after drinks before walking down to the dance floor amidst hordes of lusty souls wanting to get a piece of him . No. Arthit Rojanapat is not an innocent, he knows the effects he had on people. Kong had observed his ways in this one month. He saw how Arthit weaves the cobweb of seduction with that innocent, smoldering eyes, knowing smile and smug persons. 

Kong now knew why people get drawn to him despite knowing it's only for a night. Because Arthit was hell and heaven, sin and plaesure , angel and devil all mixed in a single package. 

Kong saw Arthit stumbling his way to the exit with a girl all over him gyrating her body shamelessly - Kong felt disgusted at the obscene scenario. Arthit was barely able to stand on his own- time to intervene Kong. 

Kong walked to the lady and pulled Arthit towards himself by grabbing his bicep. " Sorry Miss, my friend here had one too many drinks. He is not in condition to stand straight let alone do any other rigorous activities you might have planned later . I hope you understand." The girl walked away shooting death glare at Kong.

" Cockblocker"  
Arthit chuckled leaning on to him for support. Kong ignored Arthit's remark and put his arm around the male to lead him towards his car. 

As every night Kong brought Arthit to his own apartment and put him to bed. Some days Arthit slept without a word , other days were hell for Kong. Today was one of the other days.

As Kong settled in bed to sleep away the night Arthit slid closer- close enough to almost spoon him. Close enough to trace a finger from just above his knee to the span of his clothed thigh, Arthit's hand wandered to Kong's stomach and kept creeping up towards his chest . Kong felt his skin shivering from the touch but he kept his eyes closed and body rigid- not responding to obvious seduction.

As soon as Arthit's hand crept up to his chest drawing an oh so innocent circle around his nipple Kong jolted up  
" What the hell? Keep your hands to yourself"

Arthit snorted " What? do you want to say you bring me here every night out of good will of your heart- ." Arthit put a special stress on every . 

Kong couldn't claim he had no other intentions, but not on the drunk man. He has plans with sober Arthit- which he had never seen yet. 

Kong sighed " Just sleep." Saying that he laid on the bed. He was tired of this, he just wanted to sleep but Arthit had no intentions to let him sleep peacefully. 

The moment Kong laid down on bed Arthit straddled him " It's been a damn month since I had any action Ai saat. You shouldn't have barged in all high and mighty and ruin my chances with her if you aren't ready to take her place. " 

" You are drunk. Sleep now." Kong tried to reason.

" I am sober enough to fuck you through this mattress if I wish so. " Arthit retorted.  
Kong was used to this side of sexually frustrated Arthit. He closed his eyes ignoring the male straddling him. 

Kong was startled by sudden attack of Arthit's lips on his. Arthit kept kissing aggressively, ruthlessly bit his lips till Kong gave in and granted his tongue the entrance to hot caverns of his mouth. Arthit spanned every nook and cranny, familiarising himself with this unknown territory until he was satisfied or rather he felt need to breathe oxygen in to his burning lungs.

As soon as Arthit breathed enough for sustainance he slid down a bit sitting directly on pelvis of younger man underneath him. He smirked in satisfaction seeing the dazed state he put the younger male in, desire shining in eyes, pleasure clouding his mind, breath running mile a minute Kong was perfect picture of lust. 

Arthit ripped open the night shirt without caring about the buttons flying in all directions and descended on his throat. He traced his lip on the column of younger's throat before sucking a bit on Adam's apple which kept bobbing up and down due to Kong swallowing his own saliva.

Arthit descended further to the collar bone nipping it , bit and sucked till he was sure it will leave a mark. Moving down he ran his hands on the chiseled abs admiring the sculpture underneath him Arthit gyrated his lips a little and smiled in satisfaction feeling the younger arch his back though very miniscule. He moved his hips some more - enough to create the friction needed and bent down to capture the hardened nub. As soon as Arthit gave a little kitten lick - a preview to the night ahead . Kong joilted to his senses. 

Within seconds Kong had flipped their position, now Arthit laid flat on his back underneath the younger male who glared at him, frustrated half due to arousal and half due to falling prey to vicious seduction.

Arthit traced his thumb on Kong's lower lip catching the tiny drop of blood oozing through cut on his thumb and sucked it clean while staring deep in other's eyes. 

" Let's just fuck doctor, get me out of your system. Out of sight out of mind." 

" I am not interested in druk dead logs. Drunken consent is not a consent. " Kong retorted averting his eyes. 

Arthit flipped him to sit on his stomach once again, he leaned to whisper in ear  
" Then take it as a warning doctor. Stay far away if you don't want this dead log to fuck you in to oblivion. If you dare to ruin my night once again I promise we won't stop like today."

Kong should have heeded this warning but what is a moth if he fears of buring in the flames!!!!!

☘️☘️☘️☘️🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️

(A/N) : I suck at writing intimate scenes. This story was revolving so much in my mind I was unable to think about anything else.  
So I just took a chance to write a chapter as experiment . 

Please comment if I you think it was up to the par and I should continue this.


	2. Try me

A week passed since Kong had talked or brought Arthit home from La Desiré. He just goes to the bar, orders drink and sit at his corner watching Arthit at his finest- grinding on the random, faceless, nameless bodies. 

Arthit even made sure to keep his eyes at Kong, making sure that Kong see him rubbing his body all over the stranger like a cat in heat. Kong would just keep quite limiting his reaction to aversion of eyes and tick in his jaw. Both their gazes play game of cat and mouse until Arthit decided to leave for home. 

Today Kong had an interesting case, he stayed at hospital. On returning it was already midnight he was too tired to go torture himself watching Arthit all over some other faceless entities. So Kong stayed at his home,trying to sleep without thinking of specific 5' 11" silhoutte. 

Kong was surprised to hear bell of his apartment ringing this late at night. He saw the time - 2 AM. Rubbing his eyes he got up to see who was ringing the bell of his apartment nonstop at such hour. 

As soon as he opened the door his eyes were widened in shock seeing Arthit standing with half open shirt, frown marrring his face, his hairs sticking out in all directions like someone had carded hand through them repeatedly. 

Arthit didn't gave Kong any time to recover from shock, he shoved him inside locking the door after him and dragged him to bedroom before throwing him on bed. 

" Bastard, you keep ruining my mood by keeping your damn eyes stuck on me like a glue. Today I'll make sure to wash you out of my system." Arthit mumbled like a possessed man between unbuttoning each button through its loop on Kong's shirt. 

" I wasn't even there." Kong reasoned clasping Arthit's hand at last button of his shirt. 

" Doesn't matter "   
Arthit removed his hand and parted his shirt like a curtain. Unaware of himself Arthit licked his lips at seeing the sight of the chiseled tan torso laid bare to him.

" Arthit...." 

" I am not drunk today not even a drop Kongpob " Arthit said making him sit up to take off his shirt, he almost hugged Kong , leaned in enough to whisper in Kong's ear "Becausr tonight I have decided to get drunk on your moans, groans, to the sight of you dazed enough to forget up and down. You shouldn't have messed with me Kongpob. I told you stay away..... Stay far far away...."

Backing away he grabbed Kong's nape, looking deep in to the eyes for any resistance. When he saw none he slammed their lips, moulding Kong's lips at his will, licking,nipping biting enough to keep him hanging between realms of pleasure and plain . 

Arthit left his lips to move on to next territory, he turned his attention to jawline leaving almost butterfly kisses in its wake and kept going south biting, sucking, leaving marks of ownership all over the younger's body. 

Arthit smiled in satisfaction feeling Kong's body getting warm underneath his ministrations, seeing flush painting the skin a light red gave him feeling of satisfaction. 

Still nipping at the collar bone he worked with the belt and final layer of clothing. Kong carded his fingers through Arthit's thick strands before moving his hand down to work with his clothes. Arthit grabbed his hand and turned him towards the mirror facing the bed. Kong averted his eyes and looked down, awkward to see his own bare reflection staring back at him but Arthit kept a under under his jaw lightly holding column of his throat " look" he said. 

Kong was made to keep his gaze stuck to the mirror, was made to see his face morphing in to pure picture of pleasure, pain, escatsy at every feather light caress nip, lick, bite and kiss on his skin.

Arthit was lost to the world, to himself he kept one hand to hold Kong's head firmly from facing down and used palm of his other hand to map his body, from broad expanse of his back to curve of his body, from sculpted and and to long column of his neck Arthit mapped the body he was holding to his heart's content . 

He moved his hands trailing over his spinal cord towards south to prepare him. Arthit stared deep in to reflection of Kong's eyes holding him prisoner in his gaze, he slowly added one more finger to stretch the column for ease in penetration. Kong's face distorted due to lines of pain marring his features. Arthit was shocked to the core. The next second Kong was flipped on his back flat on the bed and Arthit grabbing his neck with enough force to choke him.  
" Bastard! Why didn't you tell me you are a virgin!" 

Kong loosened Arthit's hold on his neck snorted at the outrage. " Do you really think I would be a virgin? Yes you have a reputation to brag about notches on your bedpost but I hold on my own too. Yeah,I never bottomed, but I'm nowhere even close to being a virgin." 

" Whatever, I don't do virgins Kongpob. If you know my reputation you must know I don't make love, I fuck that too without holding back." 

" I am not a delicate flower Arthit. Don't worry you won't break me " 

" Don't be so sure of that Kongpob." 

" Try me " 

Kong should not have said that but What is a moth if it fears burning in to flame. 

" You think you can take me in all my madness Kongpob? let's see what are you made up of ?." Gone was hint of softness his touches held earlier.   
He jerked up Kong on all his fours making sure to face him towards mirror. 

Arthit gripped his hairs tight enough that he could feel roots of his hairs burning. Kong gritted his teeth to stop the grunt of pain leaving his mouth. His eyes closed shut in extreme pain as Arthit worked three of his fingers in and out of him relentlessly, scissoring his fingers ,stretching him enough. 

Only grace was Arthit didn't slam in in one go. He started to move as Kong got a bit familiar with foreign sensation of intrusion in his body. Kong couldn't say it wasn't pleasurable but he felt it wasn't gentle or soft or meaningful as it should be. 

Moving a hand under him Arthit lifted his torso to draw him to his chest and kept a hand holding his throat in a firm grip. Kong felt every inch of Arthit's collarbone to pelvis glued to his back. He saw Arthit's eyes as he kept thrusting deep at a languid pace. 

Kong watched the eyes that were glinting high on feeling of full control. Arthit moved his other hand to Kong's abdomen for a stable hold as he increased his pace. Kong kept his eyes glued on dark orbs glinting with pleasure, lust, madness,domination. He felt Arthit moulding his body in to full surrender making his body sing to his own tunes. As Arthit finished and came down from high of orgasm Kong was surprised to see something else shimmering in those orbs- shame, guilt !!!!

Without a word Arthit left him sprawled on the bed, unable to move due to exhaustion and pain. 

☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️🍀☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️☘️


	3. Addicted

Kong

" Ai Kong ,what the fuck? Who's the bastard that did this? " Sook was enraged seeing Kong's neck painted with hickeys, there were faint finger marks on his hand and throat. It was too faint to notice still it didn't escaped from Sook's hawk eye. 

" No one. Did you bring the ointment I asked?" 

Sook didn't reply but flung the sheet covering Kong's torso " Who the fuck? Were you...." Sook didn't complete, he just couldn't.   
Kong was calm, unfazed " No, nothing like that. " 

" Then do tell me why did you look like you were bitten by a rabid dog ? " 

" Because I went a bit wild last night with my partner." 

"And where is this said partner you asked ointment for?" 

" I asked that for myself." 

"....!.." They both knew Kong was never on a recieving end till now. Sook was surprised and amazed seeingthat Kong did actually bottomed for someone. 

Kong didn't know why he did that for Arthit. He had every intention to refuse at first but seeing those eyes - he was disarmed in a second. He didn't know why he found them sad, hiding a sea of pain, he found those eyes windows to the broken soul of its owner - Kongpob wanted to collect every piece and cherish them till end of time.   
.....

Arthit 

It has been eight hours since Arthit marched out of Kong's apartment at first light of the dawn after indulging in his whimsical desire. After taking his own pleasure he left the man -used and discarded just like one throws away a tissue after use. He had left him just like someone did to him all those years ago. He is no better than that person. He is a beast that people should stay far away from - especially guys like Kongpob. 

Arthit didn't know whether Kongpob is an idiot or a gentleman. He had felt someone practically boring a hole through his back, Arthit had turned back instinctively to see Kongpob staring at him - nonstop. What irked Arthit was no lust or desire in those eyes. He felt unwanted, that's why Arthit winked at him, throwing him a seductive look with a hint of his tongue tracing his lip- just for a second, enough to look inviting but not vulgar.

He was escastic when Kongpob too got charmed by his moves, he followed Kong home. Things were just heating up when Kong stopped him. ' Drunken consent is not a consent' he had said. Arthit laughed- a laugh devoid of humor, a laugh as cold as soul of the owner of voice. Drunken consent is not a consent - why didn't anyone told him that when he was throwing away his life in the name of love. 

No one told him that when he laid in his bed alone in those cold nights - waiting for a simple caress that would tell the tales of care other person had for him. All he got was love that he now shared with the world every night. Somehow he was free - he enjoyed his freedom now. He remembered those words once told to him " you are only mine, I'll not let anyone look at you because I love you" Arthit laughed - full laugh - only if he could see now. 

He was shocked to wake up clothed beside Kongpob. It was first time Arthit woke up clothed in someone else's bed- guess there's first for everything. After that it became routine Kongpob would sit at far corner of bar watching his antics. He watched Arthit trap people with honey of his voice, silk of his gaze - he watched till Arthit made a leeway to exit with a faceless body on his arm and bang! he would know what to say to make his guest for the night run away. It did not bothered Arthit, what bothered him were those eyes devoid of lust and pity - two major emotions that people generally feel for him. 

He was irked seeing lack of reaction Kong had even when he wrapped his barely covered body around the younger male as a boa wrap himself around a tree -oh ! sometimes there is a reaction proudly staring back at him but to Arthit's dismay credit goes to mother nature for that . 

One month passed playing cat and mouse , he even shamelessly tried to deduce the doctor just for the sake of reassurance of his own sensuality - but there was once again the problem of drunken consent. 

Arthit didn't like that Kong always made him breakfast in the mornings like you would do for a guest or ...your lover. There were always sticky notes placed in his range of vision with simple lines like ' breakfast is in fridge' or ' will return soon' or ' have a nice day!' . He There was a time Arthit wanted all this but now he hated all this with passion, hated this tanned six foot piece of meat that he was denied everyday.

With each denial the beast in him got challenged more and more. He enjoyed the eyes on him - watching him every night - he enjoyed attention of the man that tried to be his saving grace each time. 

Even after Arthit had warned him to stay away, Kongpob came every night - without missing. The beast in him enjoyed the caress from those eyes glued to his back so the day Kongpob didn't came he sought after him. 

Arthit remembered the taste of body that was writhing underneath him last night - to him taste of Kongpob felt like dark chocolate - distinct, rich and addictive and the beast in him loved that a lot. At the same time what difference was between Arthit and that man if he was inherently doing same thing.

His whole person was at war - a part of his mind drowned itself in guilt and shame- the part that belonged to oon the 17 year old naive boy. He didn't prepare Kong, he wasn't gentle, Kong didn't knew it wasn't supposed to be like that, he should ease himself in to it days before full penetration. Who would know it better than himself ?  
Other part him liked the fact that he touched a part that never belonged to any other person. He was first to show Kong pleasures of being underneath - on recieving end. Remembering the pliant body underneath him particular part of his body got excited. Kong wasn't submissive - not even by long shot, Arthit still remembers how Kong flipped him down in a second. Arthit liked that. He had a single taste and he already felt addictive. Kongpob Suthiluck should not have crossed path with him !

Arthit watched the reflection of himself in the mirror- to him it looked hideous. Gone were those innocent eyes of a 17 year old who came in the Showbiz in hope of improving his life. Gone was the carefree smile that the 17 year old boy used to adorn his face with, gone were the inherent trust and honesty shining in his eyes, sincerity dripping from his word. Gone was the Oon people knew. 

He was The Arthit Rojanapat now- scorching like a sun. Now his eyes shined with mischief, coloured with distrust - aware of the ways of world. Now his lips spoke the tongue of money, honey dripping from every word. He was a walking bee trap now. A predator hidden in skin of prey.


	4. Spiral of dark

Arthit

It has been a week since that fateful night, Arthit had not entered even a single toe in La desiré. He tried to stay away from the walking temptation - Kongpob Suthiluck. He had asked around about the man, at such a young age he too was celebrity of his own field - a brilliant pneuro surgeon.

Every night Arthit almost walked up to Kongpob's apartment only to return back midway - may be there is still something in him that can be salvaged. May be he is still not beyond redemption, he decided to walk back to the path that would lead him to oon. He was tired of being Arthit anyways - with this determination and new aim Arthit had not touched drink for another week. He went alcohol free for three weeks - it was an achievement in itself and coupled with going without any one night stands it can be termed a victory for him. 

He smiled remembering the doctor - Kongpob had not succumbed to his seductions, even that night was his own choice, had he resisted even a bit Arthit wouldn't have gone further. Even Arthit had his code of conduct coupled with the fact that he was sober that day he definitely would not have crossed the line.

Even when doctor surrendered himself to his ministrations it was his own choice - he still had some control. Though any other person may find these deductions without logic Arthit sees perfect logic in it. Kongpob's behaviour that he has seen in this one month and especially that night had made him think about his own choices in life. He decided to go alcohol free. This is very small thing he can do for himself. 

Maybe after getting his life back on track and after getting back reigns of his life he will think about persuing the strong - willed doctor that had made a place in his mind - a feat very few people had achieved so far. 

Arthit decided he would need a complete makeover of the image he had created in last two years. He woke up today on 21st day since that night - oh yes! he is keeping count, his wild imaginations and wet dreams starring a certain someone had made him keep count. He woke up with new determination - it's time to get back the reigns of his life in his own hands. 

Everything was going perfect until he decided to watch the evening news. 

' Dave Thaksirat and Alexa Sinclair has confirmed the news of their engagement '

\- he didn't listen further, wide grin of Dave Thaksirat was staring back at him through the screens - taunting him.

He felt that all too familiar excruciating pain slowly bursting in his chest spreading painfully to every part of his body. It still hurts. He wants to forget. He needs to forget - to escape from this nightmare haunting him even after two years. 

Arthit frantically searched his wine cabinet, there was not a single drop of alcohol in his whole house, he threw away everything last week - he emptied all his stash before throwing away the bottles. His manager P'Jane was escastic that day. Jane was the only person that had stayed by his side after Dave Thaksirat fiasco Arthit had entangled himself in. P'Jane had even called some of his favours to get work for Arthit after industry had shunned him. After success of his first series - walk became somewhat smooth for Arthit. Even though Thaksirath was a force to reckon in film industry - Arthit became people's favourite. That provided him some cover of protection- afterall audience is the supreme force in Showbiz.

Arthit sat in his car to drive towards La Desiré he almost took a U turn back to home thinking about disappointment of P'Jane and about a certain person that dominated his mind these days.

But need to escape from this paralyzing pain was great even more than the fear of spiralling back again in the dark from which he had crawled out a bit towards beam of light in past three weeks. In last week Arthit had noticed a change of behaviour of his co-workers towards him - though miniscule, it was still a good start.

Losing battle against his heart Arthit entered the bar to put all his past three weeks effort in drain. He sat on the stool before asking for strongest drink to bartender, he sat there drenching his bleeding heart in alcohol till he couldn't take more. He felt someone sliding a hand on his thigh - a slow seductive caress that was sure to get his past self turned on but not today. He was hurting too much to care for the fact that body attached to those hands was now supporting his 5'11 structure to the exit of the bar . 

Arthit was searching everywhere for those eyes devoid of lust or pity, those eyes that showed compassion and empathy - those eyes so pure like a lotus floating in the marsh - serene, beautiful and pure.

He kept searching till the body took him in a room somewhere, Arthit didn't care. He was searching for those dark orbs, that brain which conjures most witty and sarcastic comments to make his partners scurry away, who refers to sex as rigorous activity these days - only Kongpob!

He kept searching for those eyes to take him away from this hell hole and cocoon him in his tiny one bedroom apartment. He kept searching for the warmth of body whose hands never lurked on Arthit's person in lecherous fashion. 

Arthit felt his clothes being taken off from his body, disgust rose in his heart, he felt a bile rising in his throat when those hands moved on his person - caressing his body, cold and clammy- touch of those hands felt like thousand snakes were crawling on his body. He ran to the toilet and puked his guts out, all his senses were searching for a certain someone. His mind frantically kept searching with all its might until he passed out on the floor. Alas! There was no Kongpob to save him today.

Next morning Arthit woke up locked in the toilet in his boxers. He kept banging the door, there was no one to listen to his desperate calls for help. He was finally freed in afternoon by room service, apparently the lady had requested not to disturb him till afternoon. Wrapping towel around his person Arthit searched his cell to call P'Jane to pick him up. His cell phone was nowhere to be found along with his clothes and wallet, watch and every other thing he carried last night. Only belonging the lady left on him was the boxers Arthit was wearing, everything else was swept off. 

Arthit called P'Jane on his official number using hotel staff's phone, it went on voice mail. Arthit tried to recall P'Jane's personal number but to no avail..... his brain was not functioning. There was no one other than P'Jane who would care even if he was to be found dead at the side of road, they would walk over his body. All Arthit gained from industry was half part pity and half part jealousy and animosity. Today was his day off even P'Jane would check on him in evening only to brief tomorrow's schedule . P'Jane had no reason to check on him frequently like earlier because he had ceased his previous frivolous conduct since last three weeks. 

His mind ran mile a minute only solution he found was Kongpob. He was doomed till evening if Kong wouldn't care enough to come. He found the number of the hospital Kong works in from internet, prying to all the gods in heaven to grace him with some mercy he dialled the number and waited with baited breath........

Kongpob

Kongpob was informed that he had a call waiting for him at reception. He wondered who could it be? His circle is very small, it's unlikely for any of them to call him at hospital unless he goes unreachable for a day or two or there is some emergency. 

Picturing all the scenario that could go wrong Kong picked up the call " Kongpob ..." a scratchy and hoarse voice greeted him. He had not listened Arthit's voice since last three weeks. His brain froze for a second   
" Kongpob, are you there? " The voice asked. 

Kong shook his head in disbelief. Was that really Arthit calling him?  
" Kongpob...." - third call. No answer.

" Sorry ... I guess it's wrong number " the voice from other side sighed in defeat.

" Wait ...." Kong almost yelled, the lady at reception stared at him for his strange behaviour ....afterall Kongpob was known for his professional behaviour and shouting in the hospital was not one of them. Kong ignored the lady. 

" Don't hang up....It's me. " 

" I... can you come here at Hotel Royale with extra pair of clothes? I don't want to wear something from hotel laundry. "

" Sure. Don't worry. I'll be there in 30." 

Kong had many questions in his mind. Why would Arthit need to wear something from hotel laundry unless it's his own clothes. 

His mind wandered to the fact that Arthit was in a hotel last night - his chest tightened a bit, he didn't want to think about Arthit's supposed last night conquest. 

Kong had kept frequenting La Desiré in hope of seeing Arthit. But he did not come. Arthit neither stepped foot in La Desiré nor in Kong's apartment after that night. Kong had somehow fell for the perfect combination of light and dark that was Arthit.

He wanted to listen to the tales of doom that Arthit would have faced to hide his light under darkness, to blanket his innocence with shrewdness. In those nights Arthit slept at Kong's place, Kong had heard him mumble " Oon rak P'Dave na " several times in his sleep. Call him a masochist but Kong wanted to listen even to his tales of unrequited love that led to broken heart and treasure all the fragments of his broken soul in him. 

He do not intend to mend him, sometimes broken pieces are more beautiful than complete picture. He wanted to be the case Arthit would keep all the shards of his heart - away from the reach of cruel world. Kong would hide Arthit in him till the end of world. Arthit could mend himself in his embrace if he wishes so , even if he remain broken Kong isn't afraid of getting wounded by the pinty shards that is Arthit Rojanapat.

Kong parked his car and went to reception to ask for the room number. Reception filled in the information about the incident that happened with Arthit. As soon as the door to the room was opened, Kong found curled up lump under comforter.

" Go away " Arthit yelled. 

" Arthit " Kong gently called him. 

Arthit peeked from the sheets and flung the sheets away and jumped off the bed as soon as he saw Kong. Arthit instantly tripped on his own feet and would have fallen face first if not for Kong's fast reflexes. 

Kong saw Arthit wrapped up in bedsheet from neck to toe. " Arthit" - no response. Arthit just clung to him, holding him for his dear life....

Arthit 

Arthit felt too exposed, too vulnerable even when he had a towel wrapped up around his waist, atleast he wasn't in boxers now.

He saw the unconscious admiring gazes of room service people who freed him from his temporary prison- toilet, it wasn't their fault, he had a nice body and being a model he wasn't new to partial or even full nudity. He was comfortable in his own skin. But since waking up robbed of his belongings and left in only boxers he felt wary of those gazes. 

Alcohol in his system has almost drained completely that now he felt insecure, cautious and vulnerable waiting for Kong in this unfamiliar hotel room, with every passing minute he felt like he was naked, room felt like it was shrinking on him. He was suffocated, anxious and still waiting....

Arthit wrapped the bedsheet around him and hid himself from head to toe under comforter, here no one can see him. He felt a bit secure though still anxious. 

" Go away " He had yelled again at the person who opened the door, same as he had done to every other hotel staff. 

" Arthit" as soon as he heard Kong's soothing voice he peeked from under the comforter to confirm the source of voice. Kong!   
He rushed off the bed only to trip on his own feet , he felt two arms securing him from fall. He didn't reply to the gentle calls from Kong, he just engulfed himself in the warmth provided by Kong's embrace. It felt safe to him somehow. 

After a while Kong broke the embrace and led him to the bed. He placed the bag of clothes beside him.   
" I'll wait at reception. These are your own clothes you left at my place." Kong turned to leave when Arthit willed his constricting throat to utter a single word   
" Stay" 

Kong stopped his forward motion instantly only to stay still without turning back. Arthit was greatful for this small thoughtful gesture. After Arthit dressed himself he wordlessly followed Kong who cleared the bill and led Arthit to his car. 

" Arthit do you want to call someone, your manager may be ? " Arthit shook his head in denial. 

" Family? friends ? They must be worried about you ." 

" None " it was true, he had no one. 

They sat in Kongpob's car. Arthit remained silent. 

" Address ? " Kong asked. 

" Your place" Kong nodded in agreement , rest of the journey was silent. As they reached the tiny one bedroom apartment Arthit headed straight to Kong's bed. Kong offered him water . After Arthit emptied the glass and denied his offer for food, Kong put a blanket over Arthit

" You can rest here, I'm heading back to hospital." 

" Arthit looked up to find Kong sweeping back the bangs covering his forehead, he held his wrist " stay" 

So Kongpob stayed beside him until Arthit's breathing slowed to a peaceful rhythm - he stayed holding Arthit until he slipped in to the dream world. 

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
A/N : Thank you for all your love and support for my novice attempt at dabbling in writing.


	5. Shape of you

Kongpob

Kongpob laid beside Arthit till the other male fell in to peaceful slumber. He kept thinking about today's events, Arthit looked mildly traumatised , he straight away slept within ten minutes as they reached the apartment.

Rage bubbled inside Kongpob for the lady who did this to Arthit, how could a person be this selfish ? What if he couldn't reach to Arthit in time? He remembered how vulnerable Arthit looked wrapped in a bedsheet and hiding under comforter. Kongpob was no expert in psychology but he can bet on the fact that Arthit's reaction towards today's event had deep rooted reasons that had nothing to do with the lady robbing him. 

He left Arthit to rest and decided to read some new research papers that he didn't have chance to read due to his hectic duty hours.  
.........

Arthit

At some point Arthit outstretched his hand in his sleep and found cold empty space beside him. He frowned in his sleep sensing absence of the warm body he slept hugging to. Opening his eyes confirmed Kongpob indeed have left for hospital after Arthit fell in slumber.

Arthit's mood soured thinking how Kong tricked him. He said he would stay but he didn't . But then doesn't everybody leaves him ? They never stayed. He was greatful Kong atleast came for him and stayed till he slept. Kong's apartment had become his safe abode , he missed this place in last three weeks. He can sleep without worrying for his recurrent nightmares from past, he slept especially well with Kong laying by his side. 

' it's like Kong had become my personal dreamcatcher' he smiled at his own thought but instantly frowned when he realised actual meaning of his thought. ' It's just that this place is nowhere related to Thaksirat , there is no special reason I don't get nightmares here - it's definitely not because of Kongpob. ' he told himself. ' besides if he would have cared he wouldn't have left me alone here ' he reasoned again. 

Shaking his head to dislodge Kongpob creature that got stuck in his thoughts, he threw the bedsheet in laundry basket before replacing it by a clean one and took out Kong's loose t-shirt and shorts from the cupboard before heading to shower.  
........

After taking shower Arthit was in urgent need of food since he had not eaten anything since last evening. He went to find something to eat in the Kitchen , he was surprised to see Kong sitting on a couch with his laptop and he had glasses on! Kong had not left him alone and he had those square framed spects on his eyes that enhanced his nerdy look. For a second Arthit forgot about his screaming stomach.

He never knew he would be turned on by as innocent thing as black framed glasses on a male. 

Arthit stood there watching Kong reading something on his laptop - his eyes were glued on the screen, tongue peeked slightly through parted lips , brows furrowed in utmost concentration - Arthit found himself unable to move his eyes from Kongpob. 

Arthit wanted to smooth the creases that formed on Kong's forehead when he read something complicated, he saw the tip of tongue darting out to run along the span of lower lip slightly moistening it - oh! How he wanted to replace that tongue by his own and claim those lips right this instant. 

Arthit had every intention to stand there drooling over Kong but his stomach had his own mind - traitor thing has to growl right now and ruin Arthit's moment! His growling stomach grabbed Kong's attention who tore his gaze glued to laptop screen to turn his attention towards Arthit

" Oh , you are up. Did you shower? If not then take a shower meanwhile I'll fix something quickly for you to eat." 

" I did . " Arthit replied his eyes still fixed on those glasses. 

Kong didn't notice Arthit's intense stare, he marched towards kitchen  
" There's juice in fridge. I'll make something light for you." Saying that he made a beeline to kitchen to fix something for Arthit to eat. 

They ate in silence. 

" You should call your manager." Kong suggested after their meal 

" Yeah " 

Arthit used Kong's cell to inform P'jane of his well being and to ask to buy a new phone for him .

Arthit felt peace after a very long time. Time spent with Kongpob was almost domestic. He decided that he liked it, he could get used to it. But Arthit was also afraid about how long this peace and comfort will last. Life had been equally kind and merciless on him,he just didn't know which mood is his fate in - Kind or merciless ! 

...........

KongPob

Dusk slowly melted in to raven hue of night, Kong saw darkness settling outside through his window. Arthit was still in his apartment. 

Kong had talked to him about lodging a complaint in police station against the lady . They had witnesses who saw Arthit locked in toilet and also CCTV footage of reception could provide the lady's face. Arthit had a solid case, the lady would absolutely get punished for her deeds but Arthit refused to complain against her. He reasoned that he had enough load of gossips, scandals and bad publicity on his shoulders marring his name, he didn't want to give media the raw material to cook another scandal for him.

Kongpob didn't like the fact that Arthit was letting go the lady very easily but it was Arthit's career on stake so final decision should be Arthit's too. 

Kongpob sat on his sofa infront of the TV to catch with evening news. Arthit was playing games on his phone as soon as entertainment news started Arthit snatched the remote and switched off the TV. 

" What are you doing Arthit, return the remote" Kong admonished.

" No." Arthit kept the remote far from Kong's reach who was trying to grab remote from Arthit.

Seeing his attempts of applying force to get remote being useless Kong tried to be calm and talk reason to Arthit  
" Arthit I don't have much time during day, it's only time I can peacefully catch with events happening in the world around me . Plz return the remote. I want to watch the news." 

" No you don't " Arthit still remained stubborn. Keeping his far from Kongpob's reach.

" Arthit..." Kong tried taking stern tone on Arthit who frowned hearing such tone directed towards him.

" Fine, take this " Arthit returned the remote but not before straddling Kongpob. He wound his arms around Kong's neck for supported and planted both knees beside his hips before planting his butt on Kong's lap, their clothed crotches almost greeting each other. 

" Arthit you will fall..." Kong tried to warn. 

Arthit smiled looking in to his eyes  
" You wont let me...... You are too good to make me fall even for a revenge.. "  
Saying this Arthit curvedd his lips in his signature notorious smirk before he moved his hips a little in circular motion while staring in Kongpob's eyes. " Do you still want to watch the news? " 

" Yes " Kong was adamant on watching news, since he didn't like being unaware of day today happenings of the world. 

A hand slowly crept up his way under Kong's t-shirt tracing mind boggling slow upward path on his torso,Arthit gyrated his hips a bit more directly grinding on to the crotch of stubborn male underneath him  
" still want to watch the news? " 

" Yes" Kong whispered a bit breathless.  
the wayward hand crept up to his nipples pinching it lightly, at the same time Arthit nipped the junction between his neck and shoulder before soothing it with slow licks of his tongue " still..." Arthit breathed..

Kong wound his arms around Arthit in a hug so as to prevent the possibilities of Arthit falling on his ass, he mumbled a bit breathless  
" Yess .." 

Arthit frowned a little before determination shone in his eyes " let's see if you still want to see news in next ten minutes" 

Arthit increased his sensual attack on multiple fronts - his hand held Kong's nape in firm grip before he planted his hips a little too firmly on the lap of the man underneath him before moving his hips to the rythm only he knew, his hands moved to Kong's back to hold himself glued against his chest before he attacked Kong's inviting lips in a ferocious desire to prove his point . 

Kong felt his pants getting tight more and more by each passing second as Arthit kept gyrating his hips with increased intensity. Kong couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this was the same man that he found buried under comforter in the morning itself.

All other thoughts flew out of his mind in next ten seconds as Arthit's hands trailed from his upper back to waistband of his shorts. Only thought Kong felt Arthit's hug tightened a bit before said male sat directly on his crotch- his hips still moving in circular pattern intensifying the rythm of seduction Arthit was weaving in the atmosphere. Kong couldn't take anymore. 

Tightening his grip around Arthit's back Kong stood up from the sofa to walk towards bedroom. Breaking the kiss Arthit instantly locked his legs behind Kong's back to save himself from falling. 

Arthit pecked his lips before staring dead in his eyes " Do you still want to watch the news? " he smirked. 

Kong didn't say anything, he kept walking towards the bedroom, as soon as he reached to the bed he dumped Arthit flat on his back before crawling into him. He hovered over Arthit , staring in the eyes challenging him he asked  
" You still want to Say something Arthit ? " 

Arthit smirked tracing his thumb on kong's lower lip " too many things, wanna listen?" 

Kong smirked seeing mischief glinting in Arthit's eyes " Nope, let's make you listen yourself today " he replied .

He lifted Arthit's T-shirt to trail his palm on those defined abs adorning Arthit's pale Milky skin. Kong was a gentle lover- patient, observant and caring - exactly opposite to Arthit who had latched on his T-shirt and shorts to throw the offending garment on the floor before doing the same to Kong's clothes. 

Kong watched the expanse of pale skin underneath him. He trailed his lips from his neck to collarbone before continuing his journey southwards. Giving special attention to those pinkish buds fascinating him. He trailed his fingers down his torso while tracing the contours of his abs with his fingers. True to his words the room was filled with Arthit's moaning and impatient groaning...

Arthit was too impatient to let Kong continue his slow torture on his person, he will let Kong familiarise with his body later today- may be in the next round. 

Arthit flipped Kong who was startled by sudden change of events, Arthit pecked his lips. " let's go at your pace in next round " 

Kong chuckled "Planning second round before finishing first. Aren't you too ambitious?" 

Arthit smirked in response " Let's see " 

........

Waking up next morning beside Kong, Arthit was happy ' I think I can get used to waking besides you ' was first thought his brain conjured seeing Kong's serene sleeping face 

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
To new readers: kindly read my other works too. Would love to hear your thoughts on it.💜

Those who are wondering for updates of Sotus:Poles Apart kindly read it on wattpad I will post the link to my account : ) https://my.w.tt/8h7Qyxszf0


	6. Betrayal

Arthit 

' I'm going to hospital - emergency.   
Don't skip meals. Have a great day !   
Be back soon'   
\- Kong.

Arthit squinted his eyes trying to decipher Kongpob's handwritten note on tiny bit of paper, letters were so slanted Arthit wondered how they didn't fall flat on the paper. It's right what they say about doctor's handwriting and when it's written in a haste it can only be deciphered through a professional decoder in Arthit's opinion.

He somehow understood emergency- means Kong left for hospital. And rest will definately be ' be back soon' , it's Kong's habit he always writes that to Arthit even when he goes for week long trips. 

' Be back soon' - the words are reassuring to Arthit. Kong may not mean that in literal sense but Arthit takes solace in thinking it's his way to reassure he won't leave. 

Three month had passed since news of Thaksirat's engagement. Almost five months has passed since Arthit first met Kongpob in La desiré. Most of Arthit's nights are now spent in Kong's embrace, sleeping peacefully in his double bed, though his own King sized bed awaits every night in his penthouse but Arthit prefers this humble abode over cold walls of his penthouse. 

Many things has changed in these three months especially their bond - no, they are still not lovers or boyfriends. Their relationship had no label it's a simple arrangement of two human souls being together whenever they can or they desire.   
But at the same time Arthit can safely say now he has someone who will atleast think about him once in a day. Now Arthit had a shoulder where he can lay his head, he had someone whose arms will try to secure his fall and secure his fall is all Kong does. He had become a strong pillar Arthit can lean on. Though he still had not shared a single thing but somehow Kongpob has guessed the gist of his problem. 

It had been three months still Arthit didn't touch single drop of alcohol even once after his hotel incident. He had stayed clean from every type of alchohol, started daily exercise and yoga to reign in his temper. He had even stayed away from late night parties and wild gatherings of his social circle. 

P'Jane was very happy with him. Arthit now reached the set on time and always practices his lines before shoot. Producers, directors and other staff were changing their attitude towards him day by day.

These three months weren't all candles and roses, there are still times when Arthit was tempted to lose himself in alchohol so that he would have an excuse to blame his reckless action on. 

Alchohol was never a problem, Problem was his urge to control the situation and dominate the atmosphere. He didn't like losing control of situation be it office, set or bed. 

He liked being in control.... he needed to be in control. It was must to keep his sanity that he always had upper hand. Whenever situations seemed to spiral out of control and Arthit was on verge of going back to his own ways Kongpob always intervened. It was Kongpob who introduced him to meditation, he would always make Arthit sit beside him and meditate whenever Arthit spent a free evening at Kong's apartment. 

Arthit chuckled thinking about meditation with Kong. He had a secret - whenever Kong made him meditate with him. Arthit closes his eyes only for first five minutes till Kong is settled deep in meditation then he would look at Kong's beautiful face, caress those perfect long eyelashes with his admiring gaze. He would trace those supple full lips with his eyes, that wide forehead , thick bush of raven hair. He would sit languidly with his legs folded in 'padmasana' and admire the perfection Kong is. It's his own form of meditation - one that suited his taste and especially the one that didn't bore him in to falling asleep. 

He had seen face of Thaksirat planted over newspapers and media numerous times in last 90 days but slowly and surely it had lost control it had on him previously . At start it was excruciatingly painful, but he didn't need alchohol now that he had found his own source of addiction - one that is pleasurable to drown himself in to, he never felt need to drink after that. 

Besides Kong had a single rule - Arthit must not touch him if he had even a single drink. Though Arthit found it a bit exaggerated he didn't complain- why would he ? Kong had provided him a means to keep check on his need to be in control. Kong surrenders like no one else - he was his personal means to feel in utmost control. " I surrender myself to you completely there's a single rule you can't lay even a single finger on my body if you even have a single drop of alchohol in your system. " Those were his exact words. 

Arthit liked the fact that Kong is never out of control, though he surrenders his body completely to Arthit's mercy but Kong had a way of letting Arthit know that he was every bit capable of turning the tables on him any seconds. And this turned him on like nothing else - an alpha male surrendering himself isn't an easy feat and making him surrender is even great feat. Having Kong's body at his mercy always gave him euphoria. 

Arthit's lovely musing was interrupted by his cellphone, he saw P'Jane's name flashing in his screen, damn! he will late to script reading if he didn't hurry - Kongpob effect what else ? 

Arthit took a quick shower before heading to his house - he had a script reading appointment with a director today. It was a great opportunity, till now Arthit had only worked on small screen. Working in a movie would give his career great leap.   
.........

Arthit had liked the script very much, even though his role didn't have more time on screen but he had landed key role of story which would leave an impact on audience. 

" It's good P'Jane. " He gave thumbs up and left other formalities for P'Jane to take care of.

" Nong Arthit there's a complication... " Arthit didn't let Jane finish. " Plz deal with it P'Jane I trust you." He was the only person in industry Arthit had blind trust on, there was one more person but Thaksirat snatched her....

" But Nong..." P'Jane wanted to discuss something but Arthit cut him off  
"I trust you."   
Arthit wasn't find of reading contracts and paper works, at start of his career he did but now he just let P'Jane handle it. 

Arthit didn't like staying in his own house as soon as he gave an okay on script he sped back to Kong's Apartment - his safe heaven.  
.............

One month later 

Kongpob

" Arthit, come on wake up .... Wake up" Kong shook his shoulders in attempt to wake him up  
" Arthit today is first day of shoot, you can't be late today" Kong again gently tried to wake up Arthit but to no avail   
"... Get up or I'm kicking you down the bed " Kong issued final warning. 

Arthit rubbed his eyes before squinting at him  
" Since when are you in to sadomachism ? " Arthit asked in his husky morning voice 

" You are the one to speak about sadomachism.... I don't remember you being tied to bed two nights ago. "  
....ouch! Arthit smiled cheekily " but you loved it." 

" Dont try to get sweet now....Get up in two seconds or you are flying down the bed .. literally." Kong glared.

" Fine.... " Arthit sighed in defeat. 

After taking a quick shower, he ate few bites of breakfast which Kong fed him forcefully since he was denying to eat due to first shoot nervousness. 

" Do your best " Kong pecked his lips." 

" That's an excuse in the name of kiss " Arthit pulled him in for a real kiss to boost his day. Kong hit his shoulder after Arthit released him from his grip " way to ruin the moment with your horny antics " Kong scoffed . 

Arthit grinned at him , he liked seeing Kong pout when something didn't go his way. Kong stuffed his watch and wallet in his palm before shoving him out the door  
" now get out and do your best" 

....

Arthit had already studied his character and memorised his lines. He was determined to perform great today so that this movie could become his golden ticket to big screen. 

He was thinking about buying an apartment that would suit both his and Kong's needs after settling a bit more firm in acting career. He had made few profitable investments through P'Jane, in few months he will start seeing for a new place for them  
He didn't wish to take Kong in to his penthouse which was tainted by one time presence of Thaksirat. Besides he had realised he liked cosy, small space that would be enough for just two of them - their own personal place. His penthouse could serve as his office and a place for anything related to his work. 

Arthit sat in his chair with his eyes closed while make-up artist was performing her magic on his face.   
"Done. See you look handsome, as always" prae smiled. 

" Khop Khun na " Arthit bowed politely. 

" Ready?" One of the assistant directors asked. Arthit smiled nodding his head in agreement. 

His first take was excellent, both director and co-actor praised his acting skills. Arthit was really happy until he saw the shadow lurking in one of the corners - Arthit saw Thaksirat leaning against a wall at far corner of set , his unwavering gaze at him. 

" P'Jane..." Arthit called his manager who was sitting on sides discussing something with a director. 

Hearing his call P'Jane walked up to him   
" What's the matter Arthit?" 

" What is he doing here? " He pointed at Thaksirat while gritting his teeth in rage. 

" He's male lead of the movie." P'Jane supplied. 

" Phi !!!!" Arthit felt betrayed,never in thousand years he thought P'Jane would do this to him. He knew everything . How could he ?   
" Nong... Just listen to me" P'Jane tried to appease him. Same words . Another betrayal - what did he expect? It's the way of world every one walks out at certain point, every one betrays. He walked out of set without a word, his shoot for the day was complete anyway. 

" Nong Arthit...." P'Jane kept calling his name but he blocked his voice out. He needed to get out of here as fast as possible. 

Leaving his car on the set itself Arthit hailed a cab to Kong's Apartment. He gritted his teeth so as to keep him from lashing out on someone. He felt his world tipping out of balance, the control he so much craved and maintained was chipping away, slipping from his hands like sand from a tight fist. 

Ride to Kong's apartment felt too long. He sighed in relief seeing the familiar building. He didn't even saw how much did he gave the cab driver,he concluded it must be more than enough by the shock floating in driver's eyes as it widened in to size of saucers " keep the change" Arthit instructed and marched towards the building with one destination in mind - apartment 402  
..........

Kongpob

" Arth-"  
Arthit shoved him in as soon as Kong opened the door. He didn't give him chance or time to ask anything, holding his nape he fused his lips , moulding the other pair of lips to his own will, biting and sucking and licking agressively. Arthit was hanging by a thread, his need to control overpowering his senses,clouding his thinking ability.

Kong put his palm flat on Arthit's chest and pushed him back lightly. He knew this side of Arthit very well, they had been in this very situation multiple times in past three months. Kong needed to know the reason that tipped the delicate balance he helped Arthit to achieve . 

" Arthit " He tried to gently draw his attention and also to check how far Arthit has gone in his frenzy 

" Strip" Arthit demanded.

"Arthit..." Kong tried once again but he too knew it was of no use.

" Strip" 

" Give me a second" Kong mumbled, he had dinner preparations going on in kitchen. Arthit's eyes followed Kong setting up everything to cook later. 

A few minutes later Kong emerged from the kitchen and Arthit dragged him straight to bedroom .....

****************🙈🙉🙊*******************

For Sotus:Poles Apart , kindly visit my wattpad account by the same username 'lonetraveller13'.


	7. At your mercy

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

A few minutes later Kong emerged from the kitchen and Arthit dragged him straight to bedroom .....

Arthit made him stand before the mirror and stood behind him nuzzling his neck,staring deep in his eyes through mirror he ordered " Strip" 

Kong smirked at him, he trained his gaze at Arthit's reflection in mirror " wouldn't it be more fun other way round?" 

Arthit's eyes shined with dangerous glint hearing that " let's see if you can still be coherent enough to be this sassy after this " 

Arthit planted both his palms on those bronze shoulders and slowly started to rub them, massaging them sensually trying to make Kong slip in relaxed mindspace. 

He reached around Kong to trail his palm upwards Kong's clothed chest. Staring at the vivid emotions floating in his eyes he moved his lips to his ear and nuzzled a bit behind his ear before running his tongue over shell. Kong reached behind to touch Arthit , Arthit bit his earlobe at the same time shrugged his hands away  
" Hands down" he ordered.Kong dutifully kept his hands to himself.

Arthit proceeded to slowly unbutton the shirt and slip it off his back.. he turned Kong around and slid his shorts down to remove said garment , Kong could feel those pale milky white hands gliding down his legs as he stepped out of shorts . Arthit stepped back running his eyes along every curve of six feet bronze skinned heaven, he stood there for several moments admiring the view Kong presented standing there almost naked, just in his boxers

" lie down on your back on the bed" said Arthit and turned to the drawers ropes were kept in. In such moments Arthit sparsely used words if any, mostly just commands fell out of his mouth and a few instructions with question about proceeding the scene further.

Kong laid down on the bed at the center - watching Arthit walking up to him with ropes in his hand who wordlessly sat beside Kong " Do you trust me ?" Arthit asked staring deep in those dark orbs that overflowed with honest trust and ... love- Arthit ignored other emotion, trust is enough, seeing Kong smiling at him he felt urgent need to reassure the male beneath him, to tell him that he cared.

" I won't hurt you..." He whispered before looping the ropes through his wrist and tying it to bedpost, after testing the noose he turned to other wrist repeating the same procedure with it too. Kong's feet suffered same fate of being secured and tied down to bedpost. Seeing Kong lying down with arms and legs in a spread-eagle position Arthit smiled in satisfaction. As a final preparation, he put a blindfold on him so Kong could only focus on what his  
body was feeling.

Kong laid at the centre of bed stretched out.. spread-eagled.. naked and blindfolded.. his heart beat was racing miles a minute due to nervousness and excitement, waiting to see what Arthit would do to him. He could never get used to this feeling.

Kong felt Arthit get on the bed and move closer to him. Kong was trying to guess what he is going to do. Arthit's hand caressed his face, his neck, traced his eyes over the blindfold before his thumb grazed his lower lip tracing it's curve. Kong smile before playfully biting it slightly. He heard Arthit chuckle and draw his hand back. For few minutes Kong laid there in silence, pouring all his senses in his ear to hear any sound - but there was utter silence. Kong laid there anticipating Arthit's next move...

Suddenly, he felt something cold drop on his chest.. after feeling a few more drops, he felt the same sensation on his stomach.. some kind of liquid..or may be lotion.

Kong felt Arthit's hands on him. spreading the lotion over his body.. caressing lightly with his fingertips.. his hands gliding over his smooth tanned chest and stomach ...kneading his muscles ...giving him a nice massage.. . 

He felt more drops go on his legs and Arthit's hand massaged it in to his skin with slow strokes. Kong wanted Arthit to stroke that one particular spot on his body that Arthit was intentionally leaving alone. He was getting hard and wanted attention, but was vehemently denied.

Kong was getting really relaxed and enjoying the attention every cell of his body was getting from Arthit.. He was caught off guard when he felt drops on the part of his body Arthit had neglected all along.. it was cold but his length throbbed in anticipation since he knew that it would finally get attention.

Arthit wrapped his hand around his length and slowly stroked, spreading the lotion, helping it glide more smoothly up and down.. It felt great.. Kong was in such a heightened state of arousal that he was getting close quickly, breathing was getting ragged by each passing second .,...Arthit must have noticed this and started to slow down.

" not yet" Arthit's domineering voice fell on his ears, Kong whimpered in helpless arousal, Arthit moved to his ear  
" soon ...Very soon". 

Next thing Kong felt was Arthit's lips all over him, sucking his neck, nipping his Adams apple, biting lightly on his shoulders then sucking leisurely to soothe it. His hand ran along the length of his body caressing every patch of skin, his fingers gliding on his arms, circling those rosy buds asking for attention. His finger pinched it lightly which illicited a moan from the male lying beneath him- tied and at his mercy. Kong moaned aloud arching his back when he felt teeth grazing his hardened nub. 

His skin was slowly getting a red hue especially in southern region due to all the blood getting rushed in that particular area. Arthit smiled in satisfaction seeing his own handiwork. He slowly glided his lips down trailing a scorching path from his chest to navel, dipping his tongue in and lightly swirling it which got Kong thrusting his hips up desperately and hump dry air. 

" Shhh.. calm down" Arthit put a palm flat on his abdomen and slightly pushed him down before continuing the slow torture- dipping his tongue, swirling,licking. He moved down kissing, nipping, biting and then soothing it till he reached Kong's aroused length, he licked from base to tip, running his tongue along the underside of his length over those engorged veins, swirling his tongue at the forehead before dipping it in the slit, Kong arched his back desperate to get more touch, attention, friction anything that would help him reach completion. 

Pecking his tip with a devilish smirk painting his face Arthit moved down to his thighs, biting inner side of his thigh and proceeded to continue his slow torture anew. 

He cupped his balls while closing a fist around his length and stroked slowly - fast enough to keep him aroused, leaking , humping the empty space and begging for more, he kept his strokes slow enough to not let him reach his completion - slow enough to keep him on edge without letting him tip over.

After getting stroked for a time, Kong felt a new sensation.. something warm.. humid.. moist.. Arthit was sucking him.. and it felt awesome.. he was also licking the underside of the head like a lollipop.. Kong felt himself getting close again.. He felt his length wholly swallowed down in velvety warmth, it felt so good, like it was home.. even without the sucking motion, he felt swell and throb.. he could feel himself getting close even with this minimal stimulation. 

As his breathing quickened , Arthit released him from his mouth. It was both good and bad..Kong wanted it to end but he also wanted it to last a bit longer.

Arthit started to stroke him again, slowly.. Kong felt him lie down beside his form, continuing to stroke him. Then, he felt a sensation on his right nipple.. something soft and smooth swirling on it biting and licking... this was getting him really close.

It's been about an hour now since they started.. Kong felt he could take no more teasing. " Plz..." he whimpered. 

He felt Arthit's hot breath on his face next second his lips landed on his forehead .  
" I got you " Arthit whispered in his ears - in a low raspy sound. Kong felt increase in the speed Arthit was using for stroking, lingering on the head.. Kong was going crazy ... it felt so good.

Then, he felt himself being swallowed again .. Arthit was alternating between rubbing the head and swallowing it deep. His breathing quickened.. Kong was getting so close.. Arthit continued his ministrations over his length. 

Kong felt the little tingling sensation....he was about to shoot.. gasps escaped from lips..... This time Arthit did not slow down.. instead, he swallowed deep and just kept his length close to the back of his throat.. this was all the stimulation Kong needed to bring him over.. with a loud grunt, he reached his completion.

Arthit kept sucking, draining him to the last drop.. swallowing every drop .. Kong was shaking..... when Kong was done Arthit stopped sucking but kept him inside his mouth. Kong felt light licks over his length which made him spasm involuntarily.

Kong was spent.. tired, but very satisfied.

Arthit removed the blindfold and gave time for his eyes to adjust to the light. Kong saw his body glistening with sweat. Arthit left him tied up, but pulled the covers over him so that he wouldn't get cold as he positioned himself to lie beside him. They cuddled like that, with Arthit roaming his hands over Kong's body under the sheets.

They probably cuddled for another half hour before Arthit finally released him from his bindings. Kong stretched his arms and legs and rubbed his wrist and ankles. Arthit gave him a brief back and shoulder rub before hugging him and settling down in bed, burying his face in crook of Kong's neck and shoulder.

" What happened ?" Kong asked threading his fingers through the lush raven hairs.

"P'Jane betrayed me. He knew beforehand that Dave Thaksirat is the lead role of movie. He didn't tell me. He still accepted the role on my behalf..." Arthit was unaware that he was whining like a petulant child. Though Kong didn't know P'Jane personally but the man was known for his sense of judgement in industry.

" Is it same Dave as in your P'Dave ?" Kong asked. Arthit was taken aback by his question. 

" You mumble his name in your sleep" Kong supplied. Arthit lightly pushed Kong to lie flat on his back and laid his head on his chest with his arms hugging Kong's lean frame  
" I never had any P'Dave. He was never mine" Arthit spat bitterly. 

" Did he reject you ?" Kong asked. People always tell him he was too straightforward but he didn't see any meaning in beating around the bush. 

Arthit laughed bitterly hearing Kong's question " Oh no, infact it was he who pursued me relentlessly, told me he loved, begged me for a chance until I gave in." 

" What happened ? " 

" He loved me, too much at times. It was just that he didn't love only me. I was one of the people he loved dearly. I was a fool to think an established movie star with name and fame will fall for a rookie like me....that too a male newbie. I dreamt to face the world with his hands clasped in mine. I was really a fool.." Kong felt warm tears on his chest. He reached around to take Arthit's face in his palm and wiped his tears. 

" You are not a fool. You are an amazing being and a spoiled brat who takes aftercare from his sub instead of giving him one."  
Arthit chuckled hearing this. 

" Sub ? really? Do you think this is BDSM? It isn't even one percent of bondage part let alone other parts! " 

" And how would you know that, my wrists are still red due to your damned ropes.." Kong countered. 

" I had visited an establishment back then. He was in to that shit. Bastard almost choked me once..... I hung him with his own ropes when he tried to force himself on me, him being drunk out of mind didn't work in his favour. I was never meek or submissive, I didn't like that.... he kept saying I should try to appease him and accept his preferences if I love him. I was fool enough to do that , I loved him back then. Even more than myself. He used to leave me like that after having his pleasure. I'm not like him, I never did that to you except first time. I still hate myself for that. It still give me nightmares. I was none better than that beast." Arthit bowed his head in embarrassment, he still felt shame on his previous conduct.

" You are nothing even close to a beast, you tried to warn me didn't you?. You denied even touching me after knowing that was my first time. I provoked you, it was partly my fault too. Besides I wouldn't let you do anything I didn't want. It would be better had you stayed that night,but you were hurting too, you were feeling guilty. " Kong kept gently carding his fingers in his hair.

Arthit craned his neck a bit to look in Kongpob' s eyes " That's no excuse, I still hurt you." 

" Know this Arthit even though I love you I respect myself enough that I won't let you hurt me or harm me. You have nothing to worry about. " 

" You love me? " Arthit was taken aback. 

Kong flicked his forehead " You are dumb if you still don't know this." 

" But...I can't ..." Arthit was desperately trying to search correct words.

" You don't have to. I know you don't feel the same. It's okay with me. You don't have to pressure yourself. " 

" Thaksirat has .." Arthit wanted to say Thaksirat had ruined his soul. He couldn't find in himself - that oon who cared , Kong should stay away .....far far away so as to avoid being hurt. But the said male tightened his embrace around him instead of going away 

" Enough, I'm kicking you out if you talk about other male in my bed. " Kong threatened.

" Do you get off by kicking? You always threaten to kick me on every this and that?" Arthit countered.

" Shut up. I need my aftercare."

" Didn't I cared enough for you. I even massaged you and jerk- " Kong shut hit off by clasping his palm on blabbering mouth.

Arthit continued as soon as Kong drew back " So I was saying... I even jerk-" 

" Shut up . Does your mouth have no filter ?" Kong admonished.

They laid in bed for some more time with Arthit laying his head on Kong's chest - hearing his heartbeat. 

" Arthit..." Kong broke the silence after some time. 

" Hmmm-..." 

" Talk to P'Jane. There must be a reason he did this. Besides it's time you break the shackles Thaksirat has around your heart and mind. You must face your demons and free yourself from psychological pressure Thaksirat put on your mind. You are not alone. I'm with you." Kongpob tried to reason.

" On one condition." 

" What?" 

" Sing something to me" 

" I don't have singing voice." 

" Doesn't matter. I like your voice. It calms me down. Helps me sleep " 

" Do you mean to say my voice put you to sleep!!!" Kong acted getting offended. 

" Stop your drama, you are not getting out of this .... Sing me something. Come on.." Arthit laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes listening to Kong's soothing voice. 

Dear readers, ifyou have Wattpad's account and you like my stories kindly check out my stories there. I post first on wattpad. While ao3 is great site, I still haven't figured out some aspects of posting here. My wattpad account have more stories, I'll try to upload them here but it will take time. : )


	8. Silence before storm

Arthit 

Arthit was never a morning person he can easily sleep till noon at any given day. But today somehow he woke up at 6 Am and couldn't fall asleep however he tried to. Finally he decided to greet the morning sun after many years. Turning to his side he smiled at Kongpob sleeping on his back with both his palms resting on his stomach , legs straight - perfect posture to sleep. Is there any thing his doctor not perfect at ? 'His doctor' that's what he calls him in his mind - never aloud ....he doesn't wants to jinx it. He knows he will never deserve him- but he will try his best. He doesn't want to waste away his life in dark. He will hold the hand of his doctor with all his might and crawl towards light if he can't walk to it. 

He is aware of the ways he messes up, he is aware of his own fucked up personality. But he is hopeful, there is still a way for him to be able to deserve normal life - may be even love.

Even last night - he knows he messed up again. However he tries it never seems to be enough, he always gets dragged in the dark - negativity in him doesn't want to lose its hold on him. Claws of anger has him so deep in its clutches that many a times he is unable to think before acting. But there is no use to regret. He can only thank to this beautiful soul laying beside him who urges him to fight and better himself each second. Kongpob is the only reason he has not given up even after messing up umpteenth time. He is the only reason he vows to to be better. He had started dreaming again after three years - this time he is not dreaming of freedom or loving touch - a single word that would tell him he is meaningful. 

This time his mind is painting a picture of a cozy home on country side- a little away from hustle of city life with him and his doctor lazily enjoying morning rays, playing with their dog, enjoying gardening or even cuddling in their very own bed. He dreams of many things - not for him but for them. 'My' word is slowly being replaced with 'our' in his mind. Though this picture is still faint, blurred and hazy. He is deteimed to make it real with bright colour and happy aura. 

Kissing Kongpob on forehead Arthit climbed off the bed start his day. He took a short morning walk under the rising sun. Everything looks a little more beautiful to him lately. He found sunlight more warm sky more bright, even chirping of birds were music to his ears. It's like hope is running through his veins instead of blood. His mind wandered to yesterday's events, maybe he should have listened to his manager.

After talking with Kongpob last night Arthit decided to talk to P'Jane. Though he was still very much hurt he agreed with Kongpob that there may be a reason P'Jane agreed to Arthit being cast in the same movie as Thaksirat. He had shoot in afternoon, he decided to clear the matter with P'Jane before scheduled shooting time since he cannot let this thing affect his acting and ruin his chances of being a silver screen star. 

............

At his penthouse apartment

Arthit sat with his manager for brunch at his own apartment. It would be good to clear misunderstanding in his own space rather than set or any other place where there could be prying ears.

Being younger Arthit decided to apologise first and also it was a move in interest of giving P'Jane benifit of doubt. 

" P'Jane , I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I should have listened to your side of things." 

P'Jane looked surprise by Arthit's intiative to ask for apology  
" It's okay na Nong. I tried to tell you many times but you weren't ready to listen. As your Phi I believe I should have tried more to tell you about Thaksirat being the lead in the movie. But as your manager I thought it is big opportunity for you that you should cash and that old cougar owes you this much. His movies garner mass audience, it is sure to garner more fan base for you. There was also a factor that You have no scenes with Thaksirat in this movie, you are not in same frame with him even for a second. I thought that should be enough. But after seeing him on the set yesterday I'm having second thoughts on my decision. May be this time I really wronged you Nong. Though unintentionally but I really betrayed you this time." 

First time in span of almost nine years Arthit had seen his manager unsure of himself , he didn't know how to feel about that. So he just said what his heart felt about the matter

" Don't say like that na Phi. You are the only person that was against of me being with Thaksirat. I didn't listen to you but you still stayed by my side despite all odds. Alyssa always called herself my best friend and even she didn't listen to me when I told her my relation with Thaksirat. She thought I was jealous of her getting Thaksirat's attention when I was actually trying to show her real face of that bastard. She even tried to ruin my career by shunning me in industry. If not for you I don't know where I would be right now." 

Arthit took a pause before continuing 

" I am not happy that you accepted the role but at the same time I think it is a sign that I need to grow up and accept my role as an actor, it should not matter to me who is lead in the movie. Besides I'm ready to bury the pages of my past with Thaksirat painted all over it. I want to start anew. And I won't let Thaksirat destroy that for me no matter what happens. I would be okay with time na phi. Forgive your Nong for his yesterday's behaviour plz. will you ? " 

Jane smiled at the star,

" There is nothing to forgive na Nong, we both mess up from time to time. We have stuck to each other through all odds too. I've grown as a manager as you grew as a star. For me you are not just a star I manage. You are like younger brother I never had. I have seen you since you were 17. I wish you would never have crossed paths with Thaksirat. But seeing you emerge out strong and more determined I must say I'm proud of you." 

" Thank you for always being with me na Phi " 

Both men nodded at each other in understanding , their relationship was far beyond formalities of sorry and thank you. 

Arthit had always trusted P'Jane's capabilities as a manager even when he messed up at start. Many a times he was advised to change manager in beginning since he was a rising star who would shine more under an experienced manager than a newbie but Arthit didn't heed to those suggestions. And his decision benefited him a lot in his down period. 

P'Jane has always stayed by Arthit, even when he was considered beyond redemption - when his face adorned every newspaper's entertainment corner with a new face at his side each time.

Jane had never forgot that Arthit had never gave up on him, he always thought of him first before thinking of himself. In Jane's eyes Arthit is a kid who got stuck in whirlwind of fame, popularity and money without knowing it's ugly side. If you ask him Arthit is still a kid who doesn't know how to deal with the harsh world around him.

He had seen Sweet Kid Oon, he had seen the star Arthit and in his eyes both are the same - a young soul yearning for attention and love. When oon didn't get that with his sweet and caring ways he slowly morphed in to Arthit and tried to snatch it from the world - both failed at it. He wasn't happy with Oon's ways since he was too naive. He isn't happy with Arthit's ways too- it's too cunning. But he is happy seeing Arthit trying to find his balance now a days. May be the kid really grew up, still Jane will stay by his side to see him fly - he owes that to oon who always took his side, he owes this to Arthit too who trust him with closed eyes.

..............

Kongpob

Kongpob was impressed by Dr. Lee's research. He dreamt of working under him, it would be an honour to him and also a tremendous boost in his knowledge and experience. 

He couldn't believe when Dr. Lee has taken notice of his work, if not for the letter in his hand and conference call from Lee himself he would have thought of it as a scam or prank may be. 

If same letter would have arrived five months ago he would have danced in joy. He was escastic right now too but a part of his heart wasn't happy about it. Still in dilemma he sat in cafeteria for a strong cup of coffee to clear his mind. He was stuck between his heart and brain. 

Sook noticed Kong sitting pensive so lost in his thoughts that he was even unaware of his coffee being placed infront of him. 

" Kong " 

sook waved his palm infront of his friend's face who still didn't get out of his trance. Sook hit Kong's shoulder lightly

" Ai Kong you should be jumping in joy, it was your dream to work under Dr. Lee since you joined medical college. Why are you sitting here mourning like someone died ? " 

Kong got startled by the sudden hit on his shoulder, it took him few seconds to gain his composure.   
"I'm not mourning. It's just I think it's not the right time Ai Sook. I can't join right now." 

" Why? " Sook asked.

" Family reasons." It was true. Kong had come to think of Arthit as family.

Sook raised his brow at Kong's reasoning   
" Wow ! I didn't know one can grow a family overnight " 

Sook and Arthit were neighbours. Sook had been friends with Kong since they were three. Kong had moved in to his Aunt's home after his mother died, his father was absent from the picture long ago. Even his aunt died seven years ago. So currently he had no family until he was counting that moron lakorn( daily soap) star Arthit Rojanapat.

" Sook, I know you are cursing Arthit in your mind. Stop that." Kong chided.

Sook wasn't even a bit guilty at being caught " Don't you care too much about that arrogant bastard?" He asked his best friend. 

" Everybody has good in them Ai Sook and yes I consider him family same as I consider you my family. " 

Sook scrunched his nose in disgust   
" Don't take my name with his in the same sentence. I hate that arrogant prick" 

Kong was habitual if Sook's childish behaviour. When it came to Kong he was unreasonably possesive. Kong tried to reason with him

" He hasn't wronged you in any way Sook, why do you always get angry whenever I mention him? " 

" He has wronged you in every way that's enough reason for me to hate even his ancestors." Sook replied stubbornly.

Kong sighed at his stubborn best friend's unusual hate for his - what to call Arthit ? 

" He didn't wrong me Sook" Kong said after a pause.

Sook got fired up at Kong's calm demeanor about the matter   
"Really? For the starters he fucked you black and blue-" 

" Sook we are in a cafe "Kong admonished.

Sook was too angry to care   
" Fine , I'll give you PG-13 reasons. You almost emptied your bank balance paying for that cretin's hotel bill when that witch of a night stand locked him up. " 

" He paid me back " Kong retorted.

" That doesn't matter. He stays at your house like it's his own, uses you for his pleasure - don't tell me it's making love because first you need love to make anything of it. It's been three and a half months you are almost in a live in. You cook for him, leave him notes, take care of him, tolerate his whims still he hadn't acknowledged you as a lover of boyfriend even to himself let alone to the world. And here you are thinking about throwing away a life time chance because of him. Do I need more reason to hate him? " 

The thing about making love really hit home but Kong decided to ignore the pain blooming in his chest, it was a matter to think in another time.

He thought more about the matter and every time he couldn't think of leaving Arthit for a year. So he decided to tell his best friend his final decision even when he knows it wouldn't be taken well by him. 

" It's not because of him Sook, I just feel I am not ready. My priorities have changed. I still want to research but I want to be near Arthit too atleast until he find his stable ground. " Kong told in his usual calm manner of stating things.

" And you tell me it's not because of him. You have decided that you won't go to states, didn't you ? " sook asked in disbelief.

Kong decided to speak the truth. It was no use lying to Sook because that guy knows him like one knows back if their hand. So Kong spoke his mind.

" Yes. For now I'm not going there. I'll ask for a bit more time, Arthit needs me here. I want to be here for him"

Sook's face distorted in rage hearing that.   
" If you want to date a star I can make a line here for you Ai Kong. You have been proposed by businessmen, celebrities even more successful and definitely more sorted out than that bastard. Still why did you chose him is beyond me. " 

Kong had enough of Sook calling names to Arthit. Though sook was right at his place maybe Kong would have thought same things had he been in Sook's place. 

Kong stared straight in sook's eyes to let him know the gravity of his statement

" Because he is true Ai Sook. He doesn't pretend to be good and all sorted out. He is a mess and he portays to be a mess too - no lies. " 

Sook got more angry hearing this 

" it isn't an excuse to to throw away your career for him. I hate Arthit Rojanapat with all my heart now more than ever. " Saying that Sook left the table. 

Kong knows he will come around. Friends like Sook are hard to find. But he can't leave Arthit just because his friend is unhappy with his decision. He will stay by his side until Arthit find his stable ground - may be with him or may be with someone else. He hopes that person to be himself - but only time can tell what is in its womb. Kongpob isn't one of those to worry excessively about future. He lives in present. 

Kong was thinking of Arthit's meeting with P'Jane today, so he decided to text him

'How did the meeting go with P'Jane ? '

' All good. Thanks to you' came the reply. 

'Where are you ? '

' Set, getting make up done.'

'Ohk. Give your 100%. Don't skip meals. '

'Nope. Need my stamina😜 ' came instant reply. Kong could imagine Arthit grinning from ear to ear right now.

' Think of something else for a change! Bye.  
gotta go. Have a nice day.' 

' you too ' 

Kong smiled at the screen and went to take care of his patients. May be things would turn out in his favour or it may not but Kong wasn't ready to loose these small precious moments thinking excessively about future. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

💜Lots of love to all the readers - lonetraveller13 💜


	9. One night prince

( Two months later)

Arthit

Arthit stood infront of the mirror in Kong's bedroom, to check his new haircut he twisted his torso to see back of his head in the mirror. He smiled in satisfaction.  
" It isn't bad. You were right it looks good " he exclaimed, finally satisfied with the stylist's handiwork. 

" I told you the stylist was right, this style would suite you much better than the one you chose. " Kong said while wearing his watch before he hurriedly buttoned his shirt and marched to the mirror to comb his hair. Arthit smirked staring deep in to the eyes of Kong's reflection casted in the mirror as he stood behind him to comb his hair.

" I chose this hairstyle bcoz you said so. Not bcoz she did Ai Kong. " 

The other person instantly got flustered, his hand stilled with comb in mid air, he frowned at Arthit  
" You spout shit like this in public that's why people think we are boyfriends. " 

Arthit turned towards Kongpob, raising an eyebrow in shock  
" Are we not? " 

Kong shook his head firmly  
" No. We are not. " 

Arthit was genuinely confused and a bit hurt too, though he had not confessed but weren't they living like a couple ? They fought like a couple and always make up before going to bed. Kongpob had made him promise to never go hungry to bed after a fight, he had always respected that. They always kiss each other when going to their respective work places. They always message each other during breaks , asking the other about trivial things like ' don't skip lunch', ' I miss you ' , ' it's really boring, I wish you were here right now ' . Isn't this how a couple is defined. Where did he lack ? 

Arthit knew he would sound like a child whining about attention, still keeping his ego at bay he asked in a low tone, hurt inevitably seeping in his voice  
"Don't you love me anymore? " 

Kong put the comb back on dressing table and assured Arthit without a second's delay.  
" I do. "

" Then how are we not boyfr..."  
Kong didn't let him complete whatever he was going to say. 

" I'm getting late Arthit . Bye "

Kong kissed his cheek in haste and grabbed his wallet and mobile to dash out of the door but Arthit grabbed his arm before he could do so.  
" Kong- " 

Kong loosened Arthit's grip on his arm with his fingers  
" Arthit I'm - " Kong winced in pain before coughing a bit to clear his throat  
" What? I'm really late today Arthit. " 

Arthit handed him his car keys  
" You forgot your car keys " taking keys from his hand Kong instantly turned to leave , but he stilled hearing Arthit's voice 

"I will really come to your hospital this time Ai Kong, what kind of general throat infection resides this long .it's already been two weeks still Your sore throat hasn't healed yet. You have lost weight too. You look thin day by day. " 

" You sound like a mother" Kong retorted.

" I don't care. Your voice has changed and you always sound in pain while talking, I don't like that. Your friend who saw you isn't a good doctor if you haven't get well yet, visit another one or that no good dimwit Sook is a an ENT too, isn't he ? Why don't you let him check your throat ? "

" She is a good doctor but she isn't a magician Arthit. I'm taking medicine ain't I ? I will get well soon " 

" I don't trust your doctor. I'm coming with you today to the check up , I want to ask her why hasn't your throat cured yet ? " 

" No. You already have a busy schedule. Focus on your shoot. She is good. I will get better soon " Kong looked panicked and he looked in a hurry to leave as he kept glancing at the door.  
Arthit had suggested many times to accompany Kong to the ENT but he always denies. 

" Fine I'm giving you two days. If your voice isn't back to normal by then I'm coming with you to the doctor, I will not listen to you this time " 

" Arthit you will not - " Arthit pecked his lips to stop him from denying again 

" I want your voice back, you know I love your voice. And I don't like to see you suffering ... at all .. not even a bit " Arthit said , he didn't care if he sounded unreasonable. He just doesn't want to see Kong in pain. " Plz take care of yourself na Ai Kong, " He said lastly stepping back to let Kong go to the hospital

Kongpob gave him a brief nod with sole purpose to assure him which sounded every bit fake  
" Ofcourse I will take care. I am a doctor Arthit!  
Gotta go. Bye " he pecked Arthit and left in a hurry.

" Kong I - " Arthit was still saying something but Kong had already left the room. Leaving Arthit behind to think where did he go wrong ? He was totally confused and agitated by Kong's reaction today? Is it because Kong was ill and was in pain? Because these days Kong always looked tired and his voice too had changed a bit. He also complained of sore throat. May be he is just not feeling well. Is it something serious ? But Kong said it's general throat infection. He never lies. Arthit should trust him. 

May be Kong said they are not boyfriends because Kong wanted to listen those words to ensure himself before starting a relationship. But Arthit was waiting for the shoot of his movie to end. He had decided to take a one month break after that and if everything goes according to plan he has everything set up for valentine's day for his grand proposal. It would be romantic right? It should be that's how they show in movies and lakorns. Or should he propose this week ? What would be right move ? 

He felt a bit lost because he had nobody who would give him advice and root for him, who would help him in wooing Kong. It's his first actual meaningful relationship. He want everything to be perfect, he absolutely doesn't want to fuck it up. 

It's not like he had not confessed in words - he actually he did. He just didn't used those exact three words. But he had done enough that even a blind person would know how much Kong mean to him. Don't they say action speak more than words. So in these last two months Arthit took Kong to dinner, to movie. These nights were date nights in his mind. Was it not so for Kong ? 

He even introduced Kong to P'Jane, it should mean something right ?. It should speak about sincerity of his feelings. P'Jane is not his family but whom else could he take Kong to meet ? P'Jane is the only person who give two shots about him. How he wish he had a family whom he could introduce Kong to. Someone to share his happiness, who could be equally happy to meet the person who had become centre of his universe. And it would make Kong believe he wasn't just a passing affair. At this moment only person he could think of is P'Jane who could give him some insight on this situation.  
............

At the shoot 

" Nong Arthit, are you ok? Take rest of you are not feeling well today. Let's shoot your scene tomorrow " 

"No Phi. It's just a bit difficult." 

" This is not even an action scene Nong. You just walk ten steps, go to your boyfriend , hug him and say 'dont leave me. I love you na Ai Pete'. Scene cut. How difficult is it ? It's twentyfifth take already Nong, I advise you take rest today." 

" Sorry Phi. Let me just try one more time." Arthit was adamant to complete shoot early, he can't afford delaying it , it will put dent in his plans.

Director sighed, he knows is stubborn  
" Take a ten minute break then. And this will be your last take of the day " director warned. Arthit nodded. 

He sat on a chair provided to him, rubbing his temples he closed his eyes and sighed. It was really not that difficult, he is an actor he should be able to deliver the scene with all the emotions it demanded. 

" You just set a record. I have not got rejected so many times in a single hour. " his co-artist Off said. 

" I'm sorry na Phi. I just can't focus. I will get it through in one shot this time I promise. " Arthit said sincerely.

" It's okay Nong Arthit , you had a fight with your faen before shoot. Didn't you ? I can understand " 

" No,No. no such thing" arthit shook his head in firm denial. 

Off looked genuinely shocked and equally confused  
" Oh, is he ok with the news ? Such news are always a deal-breaker in relationships .." 

" What news Phi? " it was Arthit's turn to be surprised. 

" Didn't you read the morning news ? " Off asked.

" No" 

" Oh, here ....see" Off handed him the news paper.

Arthit saw the newspaper. A big picture of him and Kong stared back at him. He raked his fingers in irritation at the heading

Arthit Rojanapat Is Officially Off The Market ? 

Arthit Rojanapat has a faen now . The 'The Heir' actor is reportedly dating a pneuro surgeon Kongpob Suthiluck. The duo had been spotted many times this month.  
According to a close friend our tabloid Prince is totally smitten with the brilliant Doctor. 

"He came in with a man in my salon. Both looked really gorgeous. " a source told Us Weekly. "He kissed their clasped hand, [and] they were holding hands and hugging."

Earlier this week, the two had a dinner date in Louis's , Bangkok, dining with a group of friends.

"He was with a group of five people: one girl and three guys, plus him," another source said. "As he walked away, he wrapped his arm around [another man] and kissed the side of his forehead and kept his hand clasped in his parterner's, as they walked to the valet. It looked pretty lovey to me."

Arthit previously dated a well known producer and his dance partner from Dancing With the Stars,Alyssa , but broke up two years ago. After that the line goes long.

" It won't last long, it never does. "An ex told Daily Bangkok. ( We think you are just jealous baby) 

According to our sources recently the actor has had a tattoo on his ring finger , it's pretty small to be noted easily. He had a letter ' K ' tatted on his ring finger which is directly connected to heart as we all know. Sorry to all the ladies out there but it seems finally our ' one night prince ' has found his life long bae.  
Happy wishes to their bright future!!

Arthit swore under his breath,at least the heading is decent by standards of gossip columns .He raked his fingers in his hairs in agitation, shuddering to even think of what trash other tabloids and gossip columns have printed about him and Kongpob. 

" Nong Arthit ! " His stylist cried in horror. " What have you done to your hair! It looks like rats had a party in here. It took me half an hour to set it. Get that hand out of your hairs !!! " 

Arthit instantly withdrew his hand and folded his hands in a wai .  
" sorry na phi.. I'm extremely sorry " 

" It's okay. " She said getting ready with her tools for work. " since when did you become this polite Arthit? If it were three months ago you would have just given me a nonchalant shrug. " 

She set to her work of taming Arthit's hair which were projecting in all directions. 

Off stood up from his chair " Get your hair done. I'll send P'Jane " . Arthit nodded at him which earned him a gentle slap on his shoulder " don't move " .

" All set. " His stylist smiled in satisfaction. " He's a good influence on you Nong. I don't know why hate comments are pouring in. He's got both looks and brain and you look absolutely lovely together. " 

Arthit checked his social media. There were all types of comments pouring in, lots of hate comments were indeed sprinkled within loads and loads of praises, disbelief and all sorts of other emotions. Some were saying Kong deserves better, some were Fangirling over both of their visuals. While A major female population were gushing about Kongpob's looks too. It seems Kongpob has also gained fans now. Overall scene wasn't pretty, media will soon try to get to Kong now that his photo has been outed.

After seeing the news P'Jane just said one sentence " let me handle this ". 

Arthit called Kongpob to inform him about news and to tell him to leave early if possible but he wasn't pickingn up. 

..............

Kongpob

Kong sighed in frustration seeing his phone vibrating incessently, he switched it off in annoyance. He didn't want to talk. He wanted peace to deal with himself. 

Not even ten minutes had passed that an angry sook entered his cabin " What the fuck, why is your phone switched off Kong?" 

" Because I'm on duty " Kong deadpanned in a scratchy voice. 

"Oh really? Did you join today itself, because till a fortnight ago you were typing incessently ' I miss you too's to that cretin . And today you didn't even picked up your lover boy's phone. That little shit has called me saying you switched off your phone on him. I am not going to be mesanger pigeon in your lovestory ok? " 

" Good. We have an understanding then. Go to your duty, I don't want you get scolded because if me. " Kong said.

" Ai Kong, what's wrong? " Sook instantly asked ,his voice mellowing down to a gentle tone. Because Kong never gives rude replies.

" Nothing " Kong supplied. 

" Don't bullshit me. Now that I think these days you are avoiding me like a plague. You look thin day by day, your throat is sore since last three weeks though it wasn't severe first week,your voice is changed too. And you are being insanely withdrawn and sarcastic day by day as if you are trying to distance...." It was as if something clicked in him. 

" Ai Kong, what's wrong? Why are you trying to distance yourself ? " Sook asked more forcefully. Kongpob didn't answer. 

Sook planted both his hands from elbow to palm on Kong's desk and leaned towards him trying to see straight in his friend's eyes, he knows Kong can't lie when one maintains direct eye contact with him. He once again asked

" Kong, are you ok? Tell me what's wrong? I'm your friend since forever, I know you there is something gravely wrong. Tell me what is it and don't you dare say it's nothing." 

Kong averted his eyes " I'm okay. "  
" Say that while looking at me Kongpob. You know I will find out what's wrong eventually. " 

Kong opened his mouth to say " I'm ok-" sook intervened " Don't even dare to say that, cuz I know you are not. Look at me " sook raised his chin using his fingers, he was startled to see his friend's eyes glistening with tears 

" I have tumor in my vocal cords, I'll lose my voice very soon. " 

" What ? "  
..................................................................................


	10. Kitten

Kongpob

" I have tumor in my vocal cords, I'll lose my voice very soon. " 

" What ? " 

It's big... Pricha checked it .. " Kong again winced in pain due to talking , Sook slid a glass of water towards him   
" sip it slowly, don't stress your voice. Why didn't you come to me? Don't you believe in me as a doctor Ai Kong? " Sook asked hurt. 

Kong took few sips of water, hearing sook he tried to comfort him and choked on water which made him instantly dissolve in to coughing fit. 

Sook took the glass away from him while he caressed his back in soothing manner. " It's okay, don't cough or do anything that will put strain on your throat. " 

Kong slowly relaxed and sat down on his chair. " Just nod in yes and shake your head for no. Got it. " Kong nodded.   
" Are you okay ? " Sook asked.   
Kong nodded again in agreement to his statement.   
" Good, let me check the tumor then. "   
It was no use resisting Sook , Kong knew he was going to be mothered to death now.   
Kong wordlessly followed Sook to his ENT department.   
.........  
After check up both Kong and Sook sat in his cabin. 

Sook called Dr. Pricha who had checked Kong before  
" Dr. Pricha please send Kongpob's file in my cabin. "   
The other doctor was saying something that Kong couldn't listen.

" We will talk later about why you didn't see the need to inform me about my best friend's case ..." Sook said in a dead voice and hung up instantly. 

" Sook - " Kong was instantly scolded by Sook  
" Don't talk, it will put strain on your throat."

Still Kong was adamant on   
" I told her not to tell you, it wasn't easy for her to hide it from you Ai Sook. " 

" Don't talk Kongpob. And it's a last warning. Don't you dare to put strain on your throat."   
" I don't want you to fight with her over this small matter Ai Sook." 

"This isn't a small matter Ai Kong. She Knows how much you mean to me. She still hid this from me. " 

Kong didn't want two of his best friend's fighting over him  
" I told her not to tell- " Kong was intervened since Sook stood up hitting his palm on the table in anger

" Does that matter? She can use her own brain. Can't she ? " He spat.

" You are talking about your wife here Ai Sook. " Kong admonished.

" Exactly ... You shouldn't interfere in private matter of husband and and wife Ai Kong " Sook retorted. 

" Both of you stop fighting like cat and dog and Kongpob don't strain your voice unless you want me tape your mouth. " Dr. Pricha admonished both of them as she entered the cabin with Kongpob's file. 

" Before you go all Gung Ho on me about not telling you Ai Sook, Kong was leaving the city without telling any of us, so I did whatever I could, I promised him not to tell you. But I have left his file on your table at home every day since last week, so that you would know without me breaking my promise " 

Kong looked at her in disbelief " you promise me.." 

" It was about me not telling him- verbally Ai Kong. I was in all my right to make him know nonverbally. And I didn't break your promise " Pricha said matter of factly. 

" Are you sure , you are in right profession? You should be a lawyer " Both Kong and Sook said in unison.   
Pricha just shrugged, she had listened this same thing many times from those same two men. She turned towards Kong

" Kong, I had applied for your leave for a month last week and it got sanctioned too, so right from this moment you are off duty " 

" What ? " Kong yelled in disbelief , how will he survive being off duty for a whole month? 

" Don't you yell, you moron. It strains your vocal cord, how many times does I have to tell you that ?." Sook scolded 

" Want me to tape your mouth ? Take that notepad and write whatever you want to say " Pricha slid a notepad and a pen infront of him . " And don't even try to give excuses about your patients, Dr. Nath and Dr. Thorat is going to take all your cases, so your patients are in good hands. You are strictly on rest from today onwards." 

" But- " 

" No buts Kong. Your Hb level is low and you have lost about 7 kgs in just two weeks. Though it's a laser surgery , we don't want to take risk. Take rest for a week, don't skip your medicine and tonics. Then we will have to discuss about date for your surgery in next week. We can't delay more." 

" No." Kong said firmly. 

" What ? We can't delay Ai Kong. It will grow in size " Sook said 

Kong looked at Pricha   
" You said I have time, I don't want to go under knife next week. I want more time.At least another month, I don't care if it grows " 

" Are you mad? Is it a tree that you want to let it grow more and bear fruits? " Pricha was mad at him, Sook too was enraged. But no one understood he didn't want to lose his voice, he wanted to keep it as long as possible. What does it matter if it grows, he was going to loose his voice anyways. He broke in sweat even thinking about losing his voice. How will he continue his practice? Will his patients still trust his capability as an doctor ? And Arthit..... Didn't he always say he loved his voice... didn't he say he wanted his voice back? His voice soothes him? Now none of that he could hear again. 

Seeing Kong lost in his thoughts and his eyes moistening more and more with each passing second Sook walked over to him and shook him out of his trance by putting both his palm on Kong's Shoulder. Kong looked bewildered, a stray tear fell from his eye. Sook wiped his tear while he made Kong look at him

" Ai Kong, look at me, I know you are scared about surgery, but I'll be there with you na, pricha will be there too. I will even let that moron be with you, if it makes you comfortable."   
" No.." Kong instantly panicked. Pricha shoved notebook forcefully in his hands while scolding him " don't talk in high voice" 

" Don't tell Arthit. He doesn't know anything. I don't want him to know" Kong wrote hurriedly. 

" Why? "   
" Just no please " Kong wrote down.   
Sook sighed,   
" As much as I hate that moron I'll still say you are not doing right by keeping him in dark Ai Kong. He follows you like a puppy everywhere. Sooner or later he is going to know. You will have to live in hospital for a fortnight with full voice rest . What will you tell him then ? " 

" I'll break up with him before that " Kong wrote down, some of the letters got wet due to tear drops falling on the page.

"What the fuck? Are you mad? You will do no such thing. " Sook said outraged. 

" Ai Kong, we handle hundreds of patients everyday, we tell them their disease isnta reason to stop them from living normal life. Same applies to you too. You should tell him, if he distance himself - " Pricha was instantly cut off by Sook's outraged claim   
"I knew Arthit Rojanapat is a total jerk . If he try such thing I swear I'll break his legs ." 

" He is not a jerk I said if okay ? . I know he loves Kong and he will be devastated if Kong breaks up with him. In case if he tries being a moron and distancing himself I'll break his legs myself " Pricha declared.

" I'm still breaking up with him. I know he will not leave at any coast after knowing about my condition. I don't him to live with me out of pity. " 

" But he loves you. He even - " 

"Enough Pricha " Sook held a hand at her to stop her from talking more. " As you wish Ai Kong, break up with him if you think it's right." Kong nodded at him and sook continued " About the case, I am handling your case from this moment. And there are still 30% chances you won't lose your voice. Don't stress yourself na Ai Kong, take plenty of rest. " Sook assured him. 

" But 70% is greater than 30% isn't it? I know I'm going to lose my voice. I'm trying to make my peace with it. Don't give me false hope." Kong wrote down on the notepad before leaving the cabin to go to his own department.

Both sook and Pricha's face fell after reading this.   
___________

Arthit 

" Ready" director asked both Off and Arthit as they stood at their respective positions. Both nodded.   
" Okay. Roll , camera, action..."   
Arthit ran towards off at full speed and crushed him in a bear hug  
" Ai Pete.... Don't leave me na....I can't leave without you... Gu rak Mung na... " 

Off patted his back " I won't he said through tears. "   
" Cut , very good " Director said. Off smiled , Shot was finally okay. It was seriously starting to affect his self confidence in his looks after Arthit couldn't say I love you even after 18 takes.   
" Nong....Nong..." Off tried to get out of bear hug, but Arthit was holding him too tight. 

" Don't leave me na Ai Kong. Gu rak Mung na " he kept mumbling over and over. 

" Arthit ..." Off tried many times to shake him out of his trance but to no avail, Arthit just kept saying " Don't leave me" 

" I won't , I won't leave you" off assured him multiple times. " Are you sure ? " Arthit asked him. " Sure" off replied.   
" Thank you Ai Kong " breaking his hug Arthit leaned in to kiss him, Off's eyes widened in shock as he stepped back and fell on his ass " P'Off !!!!" Arthit cried in shock. 

" give me a hand you idiot " Off chided.

Arthit stretched his hand to help him stand up. Off stood up and dusted his pants with his hand.

" Propose him soon Ai Kwai( idiot ) so you won't go kissing random people " Off teased.

Arthit scratched back of his head in embarassment while he smiled sheepishly saying " I will soon na Phi, I have everything planned." 

"Don't wait for the perfect moment Nong, when you are with right people every moment is right and even if it isn't they help you make it right . " 

" Thank you na phi, I will keep that in mind " Arthit smiled.  
_______

Arthit washed his face after changing his clothes in his vanity. He was finally free to go to Kong. His face soured as soon as he stepped out of his vanity, Thaksirat was standing there in all his hideous glory. 

"Good morning Nong Arthit.Why long face ?" He asked.

" Isn't that general reaction after seeing your face Khun " Arthit retorted. 

" Oh, I see. now that my Kitten has got a plaything, did he grew claws too ? " Thaksirat said caressing the page that had article about Arthit and Kongpob printed on it. 

" Unless you want him to slash your throat with it, you will stay out of his business Thaksirat. " Arthit glared at him. 

" Do you think he will stay with you. You think it will last ? You are messed up Arthit as am I . We both are poisons. We should stick together to prevent world getting poisoned by our madness " 

Arthit gritted his teeth while fisting his palms in rage. " I bet you have never held him with love or did you ? " Thaksirat laughed seeing Arthit's face ashen on his claim .   
"Let me tell you, You fuck. You control, you dominate. You don't make love Kitten. I know you very well. You fight for dominance and you're pleasing partner in bed irrespective of whether you lose or win the fight of dominance. But physical compatibility can't make a relationship last long Nong. He's going to dump you soon or who knows you will do it first." Thaksirat smirked. He leaned closer, close enough to whisper in Arthit's ear " Just know my door are always open for you " 

" Fuck you " Arthit exclaimed gritting his teeth .   
" Oh I don't mind Kitte. You're more attractive now that you are fiesty as hell " Thaksirat leered. 

" You fucked up piece of a - " Arthit lunged to grab his collar when he was held back by someone. 

" Stay away Thaksirat, I'm warning you last time. " P'Jane warned him. And dragged Arthit firmly towards his car. 

" Don't create a scene Nong, he wants exactly that. come on..... Cheer up we are going home " Jane instructed while he deposited Arthit in backseat and he slid in driver's seat.


	11. Frenemy

Kongpob

Kongpob sat in his cabin for an hour but no patient was directed towards his direction. His interns had sent him get well soon messages instead of meeting him directly, so he won't be forced to talk out of politeness. 

He waited for an hour more still no patient came to him, he even tried to offer voluntary service to care after patients but he was sent back to his cabin. Sighing in defeat Kongpob decided to return to his apartment. It seems no one is going to let him do work so better he take rest since he was getting tired too easily these days. 

Kongpob walked towards Parking lot, he was about to reach to his car when he saw a girl with a mic and man with camera running in his direction. He was a bit startled when they called his name

" Mr. Kongpob Suthiluck right ? " The girl asked. Kong nodded hesitantly. The girl signalled the cameraman, a mic was instantly shoved in his face 

" Netizens are in a big uproar, since it is speculated you have won heart of our ice cold one night prince, what do you want to say about this rumor? " She asked

" Excuse me. I think you have wrong person." Kong said although he was shocked and startled by camera flashing on his face, what rumor ? And who was one night prince? 

Few more reporters joined in the first girl, more mics were thrusted in his direction, all eyes were looking at him expectantly in hope of him spilling some raw material for a sensational news. 

" So what do you have to say about this matter Khun Suthiluck " 

Kong was unable to speak. Cameras kept capturing his startled profile. Kong was glued to his car door. 

"Can you tell us a bit about your and Arthit Rojanapat's relation ? " 

" Are you his boyfriend?"

" Were you a fan of Arthit Rojanapat ? " 

" How did you met ? " 

" Who proposed ? " 

Questions were bombarded at him from left and right. Kong felt like a deer caught in headlight while standing as centre of attention of horde of reporters. 

" Excuse me .... " Sook came making his way through the mob of reporters cornering Kong. 

" I am extremely sorry to tell you to leave but this is a hospital and you people are inconveniencing our patients. Please think of them . " Sook appealed.

some reporters left hearing this, a few still lingered " Mr. Suthiluck "- a reporter again tried to talk to Kong. 

" Madam , I must ask you to leave at once, this is a hospital premises. " Sook said sternly. 

Though reporters looked crestfallen, they at least vacated the parking lot.

Sook took keys from Kong and opened car door for him " get in, I'm driving " he said. 

" I can drive Ai Sook , you are still on duty ". 

" I took two days leave , I will drive and in the meantime you read this " Sook gave him the newspaper as Kong slid in passenger seat. 

Sook drove the car while Kong read newspaper in silence. " So this is why they cornered me " Kong replied all too calm. Sook was little scared to see him calm. Kong should freak out, not remain calm. 

" Ai Kong, are you ok ? " 

" It's a good thing. " Kong said.

" What ? " 

" I can break up with him, it's easy isn't it? Just one statement. And he will hate me forever " Kong replied. 

" What the hell..." Sook slammed breaks in shock. There wasn't much traffic since it was a lazy time or they would have definitely gotten in accident by sudden break slamming in the middle of the road. 

Sook sighed taking his fingers through his hair, he rubbed his temple in frustration, sighing once agai he parked car to side of road to talk with Kong.

" Are you mad ? You love that guy and he loves you back. How could you even think of doing such thing? Do you want your relationship to be topic of discussion of every home over tea time. You both will be ridiculed to hell. Moreover He has just got out of his dark phase and drinking habit Ai Kong, if you do this he will never get out of it this time. He will be gone for good. " Sook tried to reason. 

" Wow, you take his side now ? " Kong asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

" No. I am only on your side forever. And every person isn't Sam. Arthit won't leave you just because you have tumor " Sook reasoned.

" Oh, but he will, after a time everybody does. You can't live long in relationship on the basis of feeling pity for your partner. He will leave tomorrow if not today. " Kong retorted still stubborn.

" Sam was a dickhead who left you because you couldn't play football anymore after your leg injury. Arthit isn't him Kongpob. He knows about loss. Give him a chance. I swear you won't regret it this time Ai Kong. " Sook again tried to reason, desperately trying to stop his friend from taking a decision that will gravely affect him in long run. 

It was a topic of past, Kongpob was rising football player in his teens, eleven years ago. He would have even played for national team if not for his leg injury due to accident. Sam and Kong both bonded over football, friendship slowly turned to love. They both always dreamt of playing together at national level. 

At 17 Kong got in an accident while returning from a party, Sam was driving that car. Sam stayed with Kongpob even after his injury, he stayed until he couldn't anymore. Football was their common ground, it was the glue sticking them together, both Sam and Kong were realising their bond was falling apart slowly. 

Finally sam told Kong that he felt guilty for driving that car that's why he was staying with Kong, but he couldn't take it anymore. It was getting suffocating. So Kong let him go. He never mentioned Sam after that. Sam became a buried topic. But scar of that unresolved relationship remained on Kong's heart. Sook thought Kong got over Sam which he really did, Kong just couldn't get over the way Sam left him , ' pity' - that particular word was still etched in his mind. His recent disease made that scar freshly bleed.

" Ai Kong are you listening to me " Sook asked gently shaking Kong when he saw his friend in a trance . 

" Why me Ai Sook? Why does I have to lose everything ? I wanted to become football player - I injured my leg, I had to lose my dream of playing for a national team. I lost my love, still I didn't give up. I studied hard , I became a surgeon. Now that I thought I'm living my dream - I'm losing my voice, how will I continue practice after that ? Will I be even able to practice? What will be my worth as a doctor Ai Sook? " 

Kong was falling apart bit by bit , minute by minute. Sook couldn't see the same flame in him that dragged Arthit towards light from abyss. For himself Kongpob couldn't gather that same strength. He neede to be Kong's support system right now. Sook wiped his tears with sleeve of his shirt before addressing Kong in unwavering and firm voice

" Your knowledge is in your brain Ai Kong and your profession need skill of your hands . You don't need voice to serve your patients. You could also contribute society by your researchs. And why are we even thinking about all this. I told you, you won't lose your voice. I won't let you " 

" You are not a god Ai Sook. " Kong retorted.

" I won't - " 

"Don't give me false hope Ai Sook. Let me cope up. And I won't change my decision regarding Arthit. I don't want to burden Arthit with a mute partner, I will somehow make him hate me before this week ends. " he declared. 

Sook was enraged hearing this   
" Good luck with that Ai Kong because that guy is insane about you, even if you murder someone infront of him, he will help you hide the body and will take blame on himself . He hate my guts, still he came to my door to ask about your likes and dislikes, he pleaded until I gave in.  
He has everything planned to propose you on valentine's day. It's still three months and he already has every detail planned according to your likes and dislikes. Starting from choice of city to venue to choice of wine everything is your favourite." 

" But I can't - " Sook didn't let Kong give more excuses.

" It doesn't end here Kongpob. That crazy person has even had wedding rings ready after knowing you for mere three months.   
You know what he told me when I called him out on his madness he said and I quote   
" The only reason I'm still living is Kong. Only reason I'll live for is Kong. If he isn't in my life I have no will to live " After knowing this I dare you now to go and break up with him." 

Seeing Kong crying silently, sook put a hand on his shoulder 

" Arthit has never been in a relationship Ai Kong. Only reason he isn't singing sonnets of love for you is because he wants the moment of proposal to be perfect and unforgettable for you. Don't ruin it for both of you. That moron is damn childish but he posses a heart of gold too. I'll say it only this one time - He is a catch Kong, as you said he's messed up but he's true and he's trying to be better for you. Don't lose him, both of you will detoriate. " 

Kong hugged Sook as he tried to stop the freefall of tears . " I... I don't want to tie him to my miserable self Ai Sook. You know I'm not good at dealing with my own issues. I'll just take it out on him, I don't want that." 

Sook patted his back, while Kong kept soaking his shirt in tears  
" I know. But Relationship isn't about always walking on roses Ai Kong, it has thorns too. Give him chance, let him share your pain so that it will half. " 

Kong stayed silent for a while " I will" he said finally.

Sook took him home , they had to enter by jumping down the boundary wall since front gate was jam packed by reporters. 

Sook made him some light lunch and sat with him convincing Kong to let his heart open to recieve love. 

____________

Arthit

After encounter with Thaksirat P'Jane took Arthit to his penthouse instead of Kong's apartment. He didn't let him go to Kong's until he cooled his anger. Actually P'Jane wanted him to stay away from Kong for a time being till recent hype cooled down but Arthit didn't heed his advice. 

Finally it was 9 PM when Arthit reached at Kong's. He was instructed in advance to use backside gate to avoid run in with reporters . 

Arthit felt like climbing everest when he finally reached at Kong's apartment. He found Kong sleeping in his bed. He tiptoed to the bed and slid in 

" You came ? " Kong asked as soon as Arthit slid beside him.

" Yeah, I can't live away from you for long time. " Arthit answered. 

Kong didn't say anything, he didn't even chided him at his cheeky response. Arthit found that weird but he didn't say anything.  
He decided to address the urgent matters first   
" What did the doctor say ? " Arthit asked. 

" To not talk much, the problem will be removed soon " 

" Why does it sound ominous ? Is it something serious ? " 

" No " 

" I am trusting you. Alright. But I won't for long if it didn't heal in two days " Arthit told him.   
Kong glared at him hearing this. " I don't care if doctor's aren't magicians Ai Kong, I still want you healed in two days " Kong turned his back to Arthit hearing this. 

Arthit hugged him from back and laid spooning him. " I just don't like seeing you in pain Ai Kong " Arthit said kissing his shoulders. Kong still didn't speak. 

Arthit laid silent for some time then he suddenly remembered something. 

" There is a party next week to celebrate success of 'The heir' - the lakorn I worked in." 

" Hmm" 

" P'Jane said I would need a plus one for the party. " 

" You haven't asked anyone out yet ?" Kong asked. 

" No. Not yet. Everyone is bringing their faen( lover). " 

" Oh " 

" You are free next Saturday night so you can accompany me right ? " 

" I'm not your boyfriend Arthit. " 

" But you said you love me that should mean ...." 

" No " 

" Can't you accompany me as a friend or maybe a date for the night. You know I need a plus one, won't you help me out ?"

" Ask someone else, you should preferably ask a lady so it wouldn't raise questions. You have read recent news right?" 

" But I don't want a female date. I want you to come with me. Fuck the reporters. They can print whatever they want, I don't care. Besides I am your boyfriend " 

Kong raised his eyebrow at Arthit's confidence   
" I will be soon, will you refuse if I ask you out Ai Kong? Even if you do so I'll keep asking till you say yes. So will you be my date to the party ? " 

" I have prior engagements in that Saturday night" Kong made an excuse. 

" A movie night with that uncivilized friend of yours, What was his name again Soot? " 

" Arthit" Kong admonished

" He bathed me in wine last week. " Arthit retorted. 

" That was an accident Arthit ! " 

" Really? Which 28 year old doesn't know how to open a wine bottle ?" 

" Art- " Kong winced in pain but quickly schooled his expressions " give sook a chance. He is not..." he coughed again. This time he couldn't keep his stoic face due to pain. 

" Ai Kong, Are you ok ? What's wrong ? Should I call a doctor ? " 

"No. Just a throat infection." 

" The hell it is. It's been two weeks Kong. It could be something serious. Let's visit a doctor or better I'm calling Soot "   
Kongpob instantly panicked 

"It's late Arthit, don't bother him. I told you there is no need for a doctor. I'm a doctor myself and I'm saying I'm alright, it's just a throat infection. " Kong pressed.

" You are a doctor of brain. You can't treat a throat disease." Arthit was adamant.

" You are worsening my infection by making me talk so much"   
Blackmail worked instantly, Arthit panicked  
" Don't talk then. Just nod to say yes and move your head sidewise to say no. Understand ? " 

" Ye- " 

" Don't talk Kongpob. Nod. Talking will make your infection worse. " Arthit instantly admonished him. 

Kong nodded his head. 

" Okay. Let's go to sleep. Do you have a medicine to take before going to bed? " 

Kong shook his head.   
" Okay. Do you need something ? "   
Kong shook his head again. 

" Good. Let's go to sleep then. " Arthit pulled the cover higher on his body and covered Kongpob's face too with blanket 

" Are you trying to suffocate me ? " Kong shouted flinging the blanket off.

Arthit lowered down cooling of the room. " The fuck ? Who puts AC at such high temperature Arthit ? What is the need of AC then ? " 

" I don't want you to get cold at night, your sore throat won't heal for another week then " Arthit said hiding remote behind his back, hearing this Kong's voice mellowed. 

" I'll get well soon ,I promise. Please lower down the temperature, it will get really hot otherwise" he said. 

Arthit nodded and did as told, he suddenly remembered Kong is advised not to talk " don't talk Kong " 

" Arthit , will you hold me tonight? " Kong suddenly asked. 

" Huh? " Arthit exclaimed surprised. Kong never asked him to hold him at night. It was always Kong who encages Arthit in a protective hug so Kong asking him caught him off-guard. 

" Let it be " Kong said, he was turning on his side " hold on, come here Ai Kong " Arthit pulled him as close as he could. 

" I can hold you lifelong if you ask. I will never let you go " 

" Just hold me to sleep tonight " Kong repeated. It was rare moment of Kong expressing his vulnerability. Arthit cherished that.   
" Are you okay Ai Kong ? " Arthit asked. 

" No, but I will be. Just hold me and don't let me go " Kong whispered. 

" Won't you tell me what's wrong Ai Kong. " 

" All in a good time " Kong answered. 

" Okay, I'll hold you to that. Now sleep tight. Get well soon. " Arthit kissed his forehead and held him to his chest as precious possesion which the male sleeping soundly in his arm truly was. 

Arthit laid there holding Kong and thinking about their life together.   
After a while he whispered " I really want to go to the party with you Ai Kong, but it's okay if you don't want to. " 

" I want to , but I can't " Kong whispered back. 

" Why ? " 

" I'll tell you all in a good time " 

" Okay, sleep now." Arthit whispered. 

" You will be here right " Kong asked. 

" As long as you want me I'll always be beside you " Arthit said. 

" I love you " Kong mumbled sleepily. He smiled seeing Kong smile, a thought crept in his mind - is it right moment to say I love you back ? 

He somehow gathered courage to utter those three words but sighed seeing Kong deep in sleep. May be it's not the right time.   
_____________________________________________

❤️ Lots of love ❤️


	12. No point of return

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

Arthit 

Arthit woke up to his phone blaring incessently in his ears   
" damn this technology " he exclaimed and received the call with half closed eyes. 

" Arthit" P'Jane's stern voice rang in his ears.

" Good morning to you too P'Jane " Arthit mumbled still half asleep. 

" Didn't I tell you to get out of there at first light. It's 9 AM now. Use something to camoflague your appearance and use back entrance. I'll be at back door in 30." 

" Okay na Phi " Arthit hung up the call and looked beside him - empty bed, space beside him was cold means Kongpob had left long ago. He rubbed his eyes, sleep still lingered in there since he laid awake holding Kongpob in his arms until dawn last night. 

Still rubbing his eyes Arthit headed to kitchen for water. He found a note as always stuck to the fridge.Arthit smiled seeing the note - ' Typical Kongpob '. 

Good morning sleepy head   
I'm leaving early  
Don't skip your meals.. 

That's it ! No I'll be back soon. Kongpob always writes I'll be back soon. Why didn't he write that today. May be he was in a hurry. Right ofcourse he was in a hurry.   
____________

( At shoot ) 

Only one week shoot had remained for Arthit since he was not a lead cast. As usual he gave his shot, got praised by director and came back to his vanity to change his clothes and remove make up before going to his interview. 

He found Thaksirat sitting in a chair in his vanity. Some people never understand the language of words. 

" Get out. " Arthit spat. 

" Oh, I was sent by director dear oon. You see I have important fight scene today, and my makeup artist suddenly had an family emergency so Pim ( Arthit's make up artist ) had graciously agreed to help me out. " 

" And she couldn't help you outside of my vanity ? " 

" Your vanity has great view oon, especially when you are in here, it's a sight to see" Thaksirat leered.

Arthit ignored Thaksirat and opened the mini closet in his vanity ,other male decided to open his mouth 

" By the way did you think about my offer? I knew it was never going to last kitten, I thought you will get fed up soon. But I'm surprised by your play toy, he too has got fire in him. I can see why you chose him."

Arthit turned his head and glared at him, if looks could kill Thaksirat would have been six feet under right at this moment   
" Do you have a death wish Thaksirat? Stay away from him " Arthit warned. 

" Oh! How much you care for your play toy kitten. Does he care same about you ? No one loves a mess Ai oon. Everybody wants a sorted person in their lives dear, he is the same. You don't believe me? See yourself ..." 

Thaksirat held his mobile before Arthit's eyes,yesterday's video was playing on screen.

Arthit clenched his teeth seeing Kong surrounded by reporters, he looked nervous and extremely anxious to get out of there. 

He saw a female reporter asking Kong 

" Netizens are in a big uproar, since it is speculated you have won heart of our ice cold one night prince, what do you want to say about this rumor? " 

" Excuse me. I think you have wrong person." Kong somehow answered her, still they didn't leave him alone, more and more reporters joined in. Arthit fisted his hands,nails digging into soft skin of his palm ,his jaws clenched more seeing Kong uncomfortable. 

" It doesn't end here dear" Thaksirat played another video, this time Sook too was with Kong. It was clearly morning time, Kong was wearing last night's clothes. Reporters were throwing all sorts of questions at them. Arthit's jaw fell open when Kong said

" we are not boyfriends. I hope it answers all your questions.." he winced in pain " I have an emeregency at hospital, it's question of one's life and death.I hope such responsible media personnel like you will understand one's life is more important than satiating your curiosity about a star's personal affairs. Plz give us way. "

Crowd of reporters parted to give way to them that's when Arthit noticed it was area infront of Kong's Apartment building. Both Sook and Kong looked pissed as they sat in a car, which clearly didn't belong to Kong. 

" I told you oon, he doesn't love you. Physical compatibility isn't relationship. See how he had made you object of ridicule in eyes of media. He could have said ' no comments' , couldn't he? I would never do such thing to a person I love. I always praised you infront of media, infront of society. Didn't I ? Do you want to see what people are saying about you after your lover's public statement? " 

Another video of their relationship analysis by some gossip columnist was played infront of him. They were saying things like it could be a possible media stunt to be shown in good light, some were sympathising with him.

Others were ridiculing him. Some said he deserved to be dumped infront of world like he did yk his uncountable night stands. They were repeatedly playing Kong's statement   
" I think you've got wrong person." And " we are not boyfriends" slowly every sound, every statement just morphed into illegible noise in his mind. He just focused on Kong saying " we are not boyfriends " 

" He knew you aren't a normal person, you are a celebrity. Still he pulled such stunt infront of media, he knew how it would affect your reputation and eventually your career. Do you remember oon ? You were media's darling when you were with me. I am saying again my doors are always open for you Ai Oon. You can come to me anytime. I can handle this for you. " 

Arthit remained silent " we are not boyfriends" Kong was saying over and over in his mind. 

Thaksirat put a hand on his shoulder " only I can handle your madness oon. " He said. 

Arthit looked at him, his eyes were glistening with tears " you are right P'Dave. You were always right. Only you can handle my madness " he said. 

Thaksirat smiled " I don't like seeing you cry. I'll fix everything. Don't you worry. come here kitten ", he opened his arms. 

" Lock the door first P'Dave, I don't want anyone walking in on us. I had enough scandals for lifetime. " Arthit smiled wiping his eyes. 

Thaksirat smirked " you are right. " He hurriedly locked the door from inside and opened his arms, he smiled seeing Arthit wordlessly closing the gap by each step. Thaksirat smiled   
"come to Phi na kitten, just like old times " 

" I think you'll like the new me more P'Dave"  
Arthit stood infront of Thaksirat at roughly one hands distance 

" only you can handle my madness P'Dave " Arthit's lips curved in a sinister smile as he connected his fist on Thaksirat's jaw with enough force to knock it off. 

" Let's see if you can really handle my madness" next punch landed on Dave's stomach, he doubled over. 

" Arthit- " he coughed. 

Arthit kicked his legs , that made Thaksirat fall down, Arthit kept kicking him regardless of his face or vital organs. He kept kicking like an insane person Thaksirat claimed he was. 

He stopped when he felt content, he squatted down near Thaksirat's battered form   
" you were right Thaksirat, I'm mad and I'm a mess . But you aren't the one that can handle my madness .That is only my Kongpob. Did you listen ? - mine and only mine. My Kongpob . Don't you dare to look at him. Unless you want another make over" 

" Nong Arthit...." Someone was knocking on his door. Arthit took out his handkerchief and wiped Thaksirat's bloodied lips before wrapping it up in a polythene and dropping it in pant pocket of his own clothes. He can't keep evidence lying here and there. 

He made Thaksirat sit on the chair infront of the mirror and then opened the door.   
P'Jane and his personal makeup Artist P'Pim were standing.  
" What took you so long ? " Jane questioned.

" Oh! Nong Arthit you haven't changed clothes yet ? " Pim asked. Arthit shook his head in denial and stepped aside to let them enter. 

As Jane and Pim entered the vanity , jane instantly glared at Thaksirat as soon as his gaze fell on him. 

" Arthit what is he doing here ? " he asked.

" Oh! That. His make up Artist had family issue, she couldn't come. So he came here so P'Pim could help him out. " Jane raised an eyebrow at Arthit's bullshit.

" Have you seen Khun Thaksirat ? " One of the assistant director barged in, Director of the movie was hot on his heels , he was also mumbling about stars and their tantrums under his breath. 

" Oh, Khun Thaksirat! Your make up is all done ? " Assistant director asked seeing Thaksirat seating in a chair with battered face and busted lips resembling a beaten person . 

" Your make up looks too real ! " Director commented awestruck. 

" Isn't it? All credit goes to P'Pim. She's genius . " Arthit chirped smirking. Pim was baffled as all attention turned to him.   
" I didn't do anything " she said stuttering.

" You don't have to be so humble about it Pim. You have done a great job" P'Jane said. 

Director walked near the chair Thaksirat was sitting in. He stretched his hands to touch his face, Thaksirat immediately flinched and leaned back. 

" Such a great actor! See he is already in role even before half an hour of shoot. You should learn from Khun Thaksirat Arthit " P'Jane commented.

" You are absolutely right, he is really a great actor na P'Jane " Arthit supported. 

" Don't ruin the make up na Ai Win. Pim has worked so hard for this natural effect , Khun Thaksirat is already in his role, you should shoot the scene right away " Director nodded at P'Jane's statement and signalled others to get ready for shooting. 

Dave, assistant director and director left the vanity, Pim sighed .Her eyes went wide when Directir returned 

" Good work Nong Pim. Make up is really too natural. " Pim hurriedly shook her head at director. 

As director finally left , P'Jane turned to makeup artist Pim

" Nong Pim, you didn't see anything today. Now I think we should let Arthit change. " Jane said . Pim nodded in agreement and hurriedly walked out. 

Jane sighed in relief when she left the room. He quickly latched the door " if you pull such stunt again, I want raise in my salary.' 

" Done, I'm giving you raise right now. I'm too happy today. " Arthit smiled. 

" Good work by the way. But it doesn't mean you are allowed to repeat today's stunt." Jane smiled at him, Arthit smirked in reaction.

________________________________

Arthit had an interview after shoot, he kept dialling Kong's number in break but call didn't go through. Both Kong and Sook's mobiles were switched off. He tried Pricha, her mobile was switched off too. 

Arthit was getting agitated minute by minute. As soon as shoot ended he jumped in his car and drove madly towards Kong's hospital. 

Never in all these months he lived with Kong had he visited him at hospital. As he reached he asked for pneurology department. He was panicking internally when he couldn't find Kong in the cabin which held his nameplate. 

" Excuse me sir, Khun Suthiluck is on leave . Your case is directed to either Dr. Nath or Dr. Thorat." A nurse informed him. Arthit removed his mask. 

" Arthit...!!!?" Nurse was about to yell his name out loud.

" Shh... " He signed her to tone it down. 

" Arthit Rojanapat .." she squeaked. 

" Can you please tell me why Dr. Suthiluck is on leave today? " 

She seemed in dilemma about divulging private information about hospital employee. 

" Please, I'm really worried Khun, his phone is switched off. Plz could you tell me ...." Arthit pleaded. 

" Are you two really in a relationship ? " She asked 

Arthit nooded in agreement. 

" You can't tell anyone that I told you ..... Dr. Suthiluck is really sick. We don't know what is it. But he has a surgery scheduled in next week and we were instructed to not send patients to him" she whisper informed. 

" Thank you very much. Give me your name. I will send you free tickets for my next movie." After feeding her name Arthit folded his hands in Wai to thank her , he pulled up his mask to avoid recognition and went to search for Sook. 

Why Kong didn't tell him? In his heart Arthit knew Kong is sick. But Kong lied to him.

Arthit went to Sook's department. He was informed Sook too was on a leave. No one was ready to give any more information. Arthit didn't know what to do? Why didn't Kong tell him that he is on leave ? What exactly is his illness? There were only question but no answers.

Arthit went back to Kong's Apartment in hope that Kong will return to his own house. 

________________________

Clock struck 9, still there was no sign of Kongpob. Arthit tried to call him again, again mobile was switched off. 

Where did he go? Did Kongpob really left him to not return ? Though Apartment was rented he will atleast come back for his things right? Or he will just send somebody to retrieve it ? " 

" Did you really leave me Ai Kong? You said you would always come back to me. And you are sick too. Where are you ? I'm really worried. Please come back " Arthit mumbled, looking out of the window, tears kept blurring his vision but he didn't let them fall. Kong will return because he promised. 

His kept his eyes trained on the road to spot Kong's black car entering through gate. He waited for an hour still no black car came in. 

Arthit felt helpless . He knew nobody except Sook in Kong's circle. It was 11 PM. Still there was no Kongpob in sight. He didn't know what to do ? Everything in the room looked like it was taunting him. He punched the mirror, he felt good when it broke down after fourth punch. One less thing to taunt him. He swiped down everything from bedside table and threw the table at wall. One more thing cut down from list of things taunting him.

Did he deserve Kong? Kong didn't trust him. If he did he would have told him about his sickness. Arthit remembered how Kong asked him to hold him last night. Was that Kong's way to say goodbye?

He felt useless. He always only kept getting pampered from Kong. What did he do when Kong is sick right now? Nothing... Kong deserved better. Thaksirat was right ... He was a mess. He is a poison, he should stay away from people to keep them from getting poisoned. Arthit closed his eyes, tears fell freely making a wet streak on both sides of his cheek. 

" Breathe in, breathe out " he could feel Kong telling him as if they were sitting to meditate. " You can't achieve anything if you keep criticising yourself. You are amazing. You are getting better . You deserve everything. Tell your self that " Kong had said that time at this very place. 

" What if someone really doesn't deserve something..... What if something is so beautiful , so pure that you think you are ruining it ? " Arthit had asked. 

" Does that someone want that something ? " Kong had asked. 

Arthit nodded. " Is he working hard, making himself better for that something ? " Kong had asked. 

Arthit had nodded hurriedly at that time.   
" Then that someone absolutely deserve that something " Kong had said. 

That's it. Whatever happens Arthit vowed to fight for his chance with Kongpob.   
Arthit took his car keys and barged out of the apartment. He couldn't wait anymore.   
He will find Kongpob and bring him back.

🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_🖤_

Vote , comment and share !


	13. In your arms

Arthit 

" Sook .... Sook " Arthit barged in Sook's house yelling his name from door itself. 

" It's midnight you dumbhead . Were you a street vendor before ? If not you should seriously take it as a side profession" Sook deadpanned seeing him yelling at his door in middle of the night. 

" Where is Kongpob? " Arthit asked.

" I don't know ? You are his boyfriend shouldn't you know? " 

" don't start with your lame taunting, I'm not in mood. Where is Kongpob ? " 

" I told you propose right at the moment you realise you are in love" Sook retorted.

"Stop your bullshit. I know he is with you . Where did you hide him? " 

" Are you blind? Can you see him with me?" Sook asked. 

Arthit lunged to grab his collar, sook grabbed his right hand in reflex, his widened seeing his bloody hand.

" what happened to your hand ? Why is it bleeding? Don't tell me you went all Romeo on the mirror in your bedroom! " He exclaimed.

" I asked you where is Kong ? " Arthit growled. 

" He is coming back here. Sit down .,.." Sook called his wife " Pricha please bring the first aid Box" 

Sook saw Arthit still standing up, blood dripping from his hand. " Sit your ass down,. Your hand is bleeding you moron " Sook scolded . 

" I don't care " 

" I care. You are ruining my Persian carpets. Sit down or am kicking you out of my house right at this instant." Sook threatened. 

" Can you two please be civil at least ..... Oh my god Arthit , your hand ...." Pricha ran to him when she saw blood on his hand, she placed the first aid box on the table and held his bleeding hand .

" Please sit down Arthit. Kong had left to his Apartment just before you came, he will return here any minute. Please let me see your hand " Pricha asked. 

Arthit shook his head in denial. He wanted to see Kong first. He had to make sure Kong didn't leave him. 

" Kong wouldn't like that you denied medical care " Pricha said. Arthit bowed his head and quietly sat down.

" You know what, I pray you had broken the mirror in your bedroom becoz it's his favourite thing in that apartment, I would love to see Kong whooping your ass for breaking it " Sook smirked at him. 

" Could you stop this Tom and Jerry game for a moment Sook , his hand is bleeding here " Pricha chided as she opened the first aid box to treat Arthit's wound.

Suddenly Arthit heard footfalls of someone   
, he turned his head towards the direction sound came from   
" Kong "   
as soon as he saw Kong's face he ran to him and caged him in his arms. 

" You left me" Arthit mumbled. 

" Why would you think so ? " Kong tried to break the hug but couldn't since Arthit tightened his hold.

" You didn't write be back soon." Arthit mumbled hugging him tight. 

" There was emergency at hospital, though I am on leave but it was my patient and I could reach there in time so I volunteered. I was writing but Sook kept hurrying me besides it was for good because reporters wasted our time down the apartment too " Kong said. 

" So you are not leaving me. " Arthit asked breaking the hug. 

" I was going to. I thought I could for a second, but I couldn't. Sook made me realise I can't live without you." Kong whispered. 

Pricha cleared her throat in background  
" pricha too. If not for these two I would be grovelling in my own tears in some dark corner right now " Kong said in a low voice since he was advised to avoid using normal tone. 

Arthit turned towards Sook and pricha   
" Thank you " he said. 

" That's what friends are for" Pricha smiled. 

"Mention not. Just send me free tickets of first show of your movie and we will be equal " Sook respond. Arthit gave a thumbs up to him. 

" Sook " Pricha chided. 

" What he can afford that " he shrugged his shoulders. 

" Kong take your regular room upstairs. " Sook addressed Kongpob.

" It's ok, we will return .." Kong was cut off by Sook

" Mr. Super star has destroyed your bedroom before coming here, take the room upstairs. " 

Kong glared at Arthit as if asking " did you dare to do such thing ? " 

" Oh! I remember something else too, he broke the mirror in your bedroom too" Sook supplied smirking.

"Do you want them to fight ? go back to bedroom " Pricha glared at Sook.

Kong grabbed his collar " did you really broke that ? " 

" I...." Arthit couldn't gather words . 

" Oh and he cut his hand too, he's ruining my Persian carpets " Sook hit last dart before Pricha shoved him towards bedroom . 

" First aid box is on the table" she said before going back to her bedroom. 

" You cut your hand ? " Kong yelled at him. 

" Sorry " Arthit hid his wounded hand behind his back.

" You idiot, why would you do that ? " Kong scolded holding his injured hand gently. He made Arthit sit on the Sofa in the living room. 

" I thought you left me.... Your phone was switched off. " 

"And you cutting your hand would have made me return to you ? Don't do such things in future if you don't want me dumping your sorry ass. Many news agencies were calling me that's why I switched off. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. 

Arthit remained silent while Kong cleaned his wound and bandaged his hand. " Are you feeling any weakness, drowsiness? " 

" No, just pain " Arthit said. 

" Good, tell me if you feel any other symptom, ok? " Arthit nodded. 

Kong returned first aid box to its place and led Arthit to Kong's room in Sook's house. 

" It doesn't feel like a guest room " Arthit said seeing the room . 

" Because it's not, Sook has made a room especially for me in his house. It has everything according to my taste. He said his house wouldn't be complete if it didn't have a room for me " Kong smiled. 

" He's a great friend " Arthit said.   
Kong nodded smiling.

Both changed their clothes, Arthit laid on the bed   
" Come here, I'll hold you to sleep " he patted space beside him.Kong smiled as he slid in his arms. 

Arthit was contemplating on whether he should ask Kong about his illness or wait till Kong broach the topic on his own. 

" What are you thinking ? " Kong asked. 

" Why did you want to leave me ? You told me If someone work hard, better themselves for someone or something they definitely deserve them. I was trying to be better for you Ai Kong. " 

" Arthit - " 

" I know I don't deserve you, but please don't leave me, I'll better myself, I'll become Oon for you no matter how hard is it " 

Kong teared up seeing Arthit hurt because of him, he never wanted that   
" I love you in every form Arthit. You don't have to change. I just .... I am not good at processing my own emotions. I fell weak, I'm sorry. I couldn't - .... I thought you will leave me after - " 

" I love you ....." Arthit suddenly confessed. 

" Huh? " Kong was dumfounded.

" Be my boyfriend ? " 

" Huh ? " 

" Is that a no ? " Arthit asked. 

" What ? "

" I love you, will you be my boyfriend ? " 

" I... " 

" I'll ask till you say yes " 

" But ? " 

" Now I said I love you. I even asked you out ? Why is there still a but Ai Kong? "

" I have tumor in my vocal cord Arthit. There is 99% chance it's benign but it could be cancerous too. And there's 70% chance I'll lose my voice . " Kong said . 

" Will you marry me ? " Arthit asked. 

" Are you deaf ? Did you listen what I just said. I have tumor. ..... I have tumor Arthit " Kong said exasperated.   
What if tumor will be diagnosed cancerous ? He didn't want Arthit to suffer with him. 

Arthit remained unfazed at Kong's emotional outbreak   
" You are still you. I love you. Will you marry me Ai Kong ?" 

" Arthit I will lose my voice in a week" 

" Kong will you marry me? I'll keep asking till you say yes. " 

" Arthit- " a stray tear fell from Kong's eye. 

Arthit wiped it and held his hand in his own. 

" Will you marry me ? " 

" Yes... " Kong whispered. 

Arthit didn't know what to do , he wanted to hug Kong and never let him go, at the same time he wanted to kiss him senseless, above all he wanted to take away his pain. 

" Come here.." Kong stretched his arms. Arthit willingly went in to his embrace. 

" Don't even think about leaving me Ai Kong . Whatever happens I'll be by your side as long as you want me " Arthit vowed. 

"I know. It's 4 AM, let's sleep. " Kong hugged him and settled comfortably to sleep. 

" No , from now onwards I'll hold you to sleep every night " Arthit changed their positions, Kong smiled as he settled comfortably in Arthit's embrace to sleep away his worries. 

" Thank you for being in my life. Ai Arthit" Kong whisperedd. 

" Thank you for being my life" Arthit kissed his hairs " sleep Jaan" 

" Jaan ? " 

" It's a hindi word it means life. You are my Jaan, my life Ai Kong. " 

" I like it." Kong mumbled. 

" Jaan, let's sleep " Arthit whispered. 

Kong closed his eyes, after five minutes he opened it again 

" Umm... Arthit. " 

" Hmm " Arthit hummed without opening his eyes. 

" I want to go on our first date before I lose my voice. " 

" Is tomorrow ok with you ? " 

" I'm on leave for whole month " 

" Good " 

Kong closed his eyes while he smiled content. Arthit settled to sleep too. He was again disturbed after five minutes 

" Umm... Arthit " 

" Hmm" 

" Will you stay with me while they operate, I'm scared of going under knife " 

" Sure. " Arthit assured him, what he didn't say was he himself couldn't bear seeing syringes and operating tools. 

Kong slept peacefully after he was assured Arthit will stay with him in surgery. Arthit laid awake sweating, even imagining all the surgical tools. 

____________________________

Kongpob

First time in many years Kong slept till noon. He would have slept more if not for Sook   
" Wake up lazy ass " sook threw a pillow at him. 

Kong glared. 

" Your lover boy has sent suite for you. He is asking you to wear it to check the fitting. "

Kong got up. There indeed was a boy waiting for him to see the need for altercation.

' Arthit I have my own clothes ' Kong texted him. 

' I got that suit made for you for the party, as we will not attend that. I want to see you in it on our date night. ' Arthit's text came without delay. 

' okay, but please no more expensive things, I don't feel comfortable. ' 

' Done.' 

______________________

( Same day - 7 PM ) 

" Are you ready, Arthit is waiting downstairs" Pricha knocked on Kongpob's door. 

" handsome " Pricha gave a thumbs up as soon as Kong stepped out the door. Kong smiled at her. 

Arthit stared at Kongpob without batting his lashes, Kong looked like a star that just stepped out of a magazine. 

" Stop eye fucking him" a voice whispered in his ear. Arthit was startled at suddenly hearing a voice in his ear. Sook smirked in satisfaction at his reaction .

" You little shit " Arthit mumbled under breath. Smirk on Sook's face turned more sinister as he said

" Return him here before midnight. Remember no hanky Panky. Keep your date pg-13 " 

" What are you his father ? " Arthit asked between clenched teeth. 

" Arthit, we think Kong should stay here for few days. One of us will stay here with him all time too, we will make sure he gets good rest and takes medicine on time. Its important before surgery" Pricha tried to make him see the reason in a gentle voice . 

" I understand . Thank you " Arthit said grateful that Kong have such good friends. 

" Mention not superstar, just send me five bottles of fine french made wine. We will be equal." Sook supplied.

" Sook you need favours for looking after Kong? " Pricha glared at him. 

" You have misunderstood love. It's gatepass for Arthit to visit Kong while he stays here. " Sook explained leisurely stretching on sofa. 

" Fine you dimwit. Consider that done. " Arthit gritted his teeth. 

" Enjoy yourselves both of you " Pricha addressed Kong and Arthit . Both nodded smiling at her

" and Sook You are sleeping in living room tonight " Pricha declared.

" But love..." Pricha left without hearing his excuses. Sook glared at Arthit who smirked at god's justice " serves you right. " he said. 

" Sook , go after her you dumbo " Kong chided him. " Yeah, I'll. After the football match or she will make me watch some boring soap opera. " 

" That's a great plan " Arthit smirked as he called Pricha " Pricha..." 

" Don't you even try you little - " Sook shut up as soon as Pricha entered the room

" Yes Arthit did you call me? " pricha came instantly. 

" Oh , yes . I forgot there is special one hour episode of The Heir today. " Arthit told her.

" Oh, I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me na. " Pricha smiled at him greatfully, while she glared at Sook " move aside and hand the remote back " she ordered. 

Sook obediently gave her remote " darling, there is a football match toda- " 

" You want to sleep in living room ? " Pricha threatened. 

Sook glared at Arthit " enjoy " Arthit mouthed before taking Kong to his car for their date.   
______________________________________________

What do you think of this chapter ?


	14. Hiraeth

Arthit

" How do you want our first date to be ? " Arthit asked.

" Cozy and private " was Kong's instant answer. 

Arthit smiled " as you wish " 

He took Kongpob to his penthouse apartment. It had nice view of night sky. Kongpob smiled seeing night lights.

" It's your home, isn't it ? " he asked. 

" No, my home is your apartment, it's a house we own . " 

" You own. " 

" I'm yours Ai Kong. Everything That belongs to me automatically belongs to you " 

" You are crazy and don't say for only you, cuz it would be cheesy as hell" 

" But it's true. By the way you are resting your voice, don't talk too much okay." Arthit chided him lovingly. 

Kong just shrugged. " Give me a tour of our house." 

" Yeah" Arthit led him to first room on left 

" You brought me to bedroom first ? " 

" Yep, because its most important room of the house " Arthit smiled in mischief as he marched up to him

" Don't you even think about - " 

Arthit threw him on bed , I have mirror placed here exactly like we have in our apartment, right infront of bed. " 

" So ?" 

" Wanna put it to use ? " Arthit wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" Shut up , remember what sook said no hanky Panky. " 

" Don't jinx it " Arthit made a face. His mobile rang at right time ' dimwit Soot' flashed on his screen 

" You really jinxed it Ai Kong " Arthit said stepping out if the room to take the call. 

Kongpob

Kong looked around,everything in the room was luxurious and screamed of riches but it still looked dull to Kong. There was almost no sign of a living, breathing person living here. Room had almost no sense of individuality or personal touch , it was like a hotel room, he got no homely feeling. How could he ? Arthit always stayed at his apartment. 

He wandered a bit Something caught his eye - a folder or say an album, drawer of his bedside table was half open, a shimmering object caught his eye. Kong opened the drawer, it indeed was an album. 

Kongpob took it out and opened it, on first page there was first ever article Kong published in international journal.Kong caressed the pages- where did Arthit get that ? He flipped the page - there were every single article that Kong ever got published in journal as an author or co-author. Even Kong didn't have copy of all of them at home. Kong raised his brow seeing the small strip of paper in clearly Arthit's handwriting " my genius doctor " 

He flipped next page it held newspaper cuttings of Kongpob. Kong was awestruck seeing a cutting that had just his name mentioned in it - it was almost fifteen years old. He was part of winning team. Arthit had underlined his name in news. Kong flipped the page- all the page was filled with newspaper cuttings from Kong's footballer era. ' my very own Messi ' Arthit had drawn a winking emoji too. 

" Kong...., Ai Kong " Arthit's voice fell on his ear. He quickly threw the folder in drawer and stood straight dusting his sleeves and coat, few seconds later Arthit's form appeared at door, he leaned on the door frame

" yes? ". 

"I'm sorry to make you shout, please text if you need something. I have something to do, I'll be back in ten. Okay? " Kong nodded. 

Kong pulled out the file folder and again flipped the laminated pages there were some photos too - Kong in doctor's white coat, helping in free medical camp. Few were from his college days too - definitely Pricha or Sook has given it to Arthit. 

Kong flipped next page , it had his large sized photo filling whole page. He looked serene in it. Eyes closed, lips curved in smile, morning rays falling on his face it looked quite an artwork. Arthit had stuck a small note at bottom - my own form of meditation . 

Next page once again had his large photo, he was wearing glasses, his eyes were trained on laptop in his lap. Sexy as hell - a note was stuck at bottom. Kong chuckled reading it. Arthit had always had a thing with him wearing glasses. It was surest way to turn him on. 

Next two pages were blank. My first actual date - Kong saw a note . Second page was left for their wedding photo. A paper folded in large square was next to it. 

Kong unfolded it 

My ......... Kong 

I don't know what would be appropriate to fill in that blank space. What should I call you ? My life, my love,my dear, my home, my Hiraeth because you are everything - friend, family, love , guide. I have found everything in you. 

I have not known any family , I was dumped at the gate of orphanage in the dark of night yet see the irony they named me Arthit - god of light . I grew up at orphanage fighting for survival, food, attention , love. I always wanted to find someone who would have eyes only for me, who would love only me. 

I came in this city at age of 17. I met Thaksirat and Alyssa at 18. I thought I found both love and friendship. My mirage soon got broken. Every day I longed for a Hiraeth - a person to call mine, my very own home . 

When I met you I had already drowned that hope deep in alchohol, I wanted to die. There was no reason to leave. Then you came - my personal ray of sunshine. My stubborn as hell and sexy as ...... (. Sorry no cursing ) . 

First night with you is unforgettable in many ways for me, I got drowned in guilt and shame at my behaviour. I was worst than even an animal. But your behaviour taught me many things - I got addicted to you in that single night - actually way before that. The first night you brought me home from La desiré and said ' drunken consent is not a consent ' I was instantly goner for you. You don't know how much it meant to me. I can't even explain to you without telling you all gory details of my past. I don't want to reminisce my past. I want to look forward to my future with you. 

After I left you alone that night I vowed to be better for you, so I could court you. I am continuously trying since that moment. I am aware many a times I jump back to my dark behaviour, bad habits. But I'm trying my best Ai Kong, I vow to be better for you so that I can call you mine very soon as I call myself yours. 

The letter ended there , it was dated two months back. There was another letter in it .   
It had today's date 

Ai Kong 

Why didn't you tell me about your sickness? Why did you decided to suffer alone ? I understand your fear and insecurity but did I ever have eyes for any other soul? I was afraid of telling those three words . But I could never leave you na Ai. you are only one for me. My Hiraeth - a home for my soul, I consider you other part of my soul , where could I find peace leaving a part of myself behind ? 

I understand your insecurities because I have heap of mine. But I really wish you could see yourself through my eyes Ai Kong. I wish you could see the thoughts I have about you , on the second note let's skip peeping in my brain because in your words my mind really resides in a gutter when you are concerned. A simple black rimmed spects on you are capable of wreaking havoc on my hormons. 

But I really wish you could see yourself through my perspective, I wish you could see I fall deep seeing your genuine care for humanitarian issues, your stubborn love towards your patients. Your immense trust in me . 

I wish you could see how much I cherish your fearless attitude towards love. How I love when you stand up for yourself, your sense of self love. I wish you could see that you could still be the same person for me even if you ......... . I can't make myself to say it. I hate seeing you in pain. I wish I could take your pain away, transfer your ailment on myself. Because you will stick yourself to me if that happens, but right now you are trying to run as far away as possible.   
I wish you could realise how great impact you make on people's life , how great impact you have made on my life. 

I wish you would have told me your woes, let me hold you through the night. Let me try to ease your worries. I hate that I was not there but I vow from now on I will always be there for you. I wish you wouldn't have lied to me. I can be your shoulder to lean too Ai Kong. I know I'm childish as hell, but I can be mature for you. 

I don't like you getting comforted by Ai Sook, you telling your worries to him. I agree I'm envious. You see I promise when you will see this on our wedding night, I will make sure I would have become your strong pillar of support. I'm not saying you should distance yourself from your childhood friend, I want to include myself in your closest persons ,I will work hard for that Ai Kong 

. I am thinking about asking Soot to be my best man. I know it's gonna cost me big, but the if not for that little shit you would have left me . I'm thankful to him. 

I hope I would have made my rightful place in your heart and by your side till our wedding day, I'll work hard because I'm impatient man Ai Kong. I want you mine as quick as possible. 

Kong kept the letter and folder in its rightful place, he dabbed his tears with his handkerchief. 

All their life both of them were searching for a soul to call their own. Now they had each other. Kong promised himself not to doubt on their love. At the same time he was amazed where did he find all those old cuttings and photographs. There was one with him and Sam too. Kong decided to tell Arthit to remove that Photo. 

" I am sorry , I got late " Arthit came barging in hastily with loads of food. " I gave the house help day off , since you said you want private date ......." He stilled seeing Kong sniffing and dabbing his eyes. " Are you alright Ai Kong? Are you in pain? Should I call Ai Sook ? It's just 20 minutes drive from here..." 

Kong shook his head in denial. " I'm okay" 

He hugged Arthit " you are my Hiraeth too, a home for my soul" 

" You saw that ? " Arthit mumbled crestfallen. He has worked hard for that, it wasn't even complete, he wanted to give that to Kong on their wedding night. Can luck be at his side for once and not fuck up his efforts ? 

" It was beautiful. But I think you should remove the photo of Sam and me, you don't know about it but he was - " 

" I know who he was, I kept it because it was part of your life, I kept it to remind you how brave you were to still believe in love." 

" Don't you feel jealous ? " 

"No, because I know you are mine, if he try to come between us I'll give him a full make over as I gave Thaksirat yesterday. " 

" You messed up with him- " 

" No. I messed him up. Don't worry , it was long overdue."   
Kong frowned thinking what would be Thaksirat's reaction. 

Arthit flicked his head " Don't think about other man on our first date , think about only me " he said as he undid first three buttons of his shirt. 

" What are you doing ? " Kong asked .

" Giving you an incentive, I think it will help you think only about me. Or should I take it off altogether? " Arthit undid remaining buttons to take his shirt off his body. 

" Don't , it will be distracting ". 

" Good way or bad way? " Arthit wiggled his eyebrows. 

" Shut up. There can never be a Pg - 13 moment with you " 

Arthit chuckled " not a chance" 

_______________________________


	15. Sharing your burden

Kongpob

The day of surgery finally came Kongpob was scared as hell.   
Arthit held his hand " I'm here with you." 

" You will be there with me right ? " Kongpob asked. 

" I wouldn't have it any other way " Arthit smiled at him but gulped instantly as Kong turned towards sook

" I'm handling your case , don't worry Ai Kong. " Sook too assured him. 

Pricha kept a hand on his shoulder in wordless support. Kong smiled hesitantly gripping Arthit's hand as tightly as he could.   
Arthit clenched his teeth to keep himself from wincing by Kong's iron grip on his hand. 

" Ready ? " Pricha asked gently. Kong nodded. He was taken to the operation theatre. 

" Why are two beds here? " Kong asked . 

" Just in case. " Sook said. 

Arthit gulped seeing all white walls of operation theatre. He was not feeling well. He could feel his palms sweating.

Kong was made to lie on the bed for injecting anesthatic after checking his vitals. All the while he was holding on Arthit's hand as if his life dependent on it.   
" I'm here" Arthit assured him once again. Kong nodded. 

Arthit sighed in relief when grip on his hand loosened after Kong was given anesthesia.   
Doctor waited before asking Kong to count fingers and they asked his name to see how deep was he in anesthesia, he was in delirium . Arthit stayed by his side. A nurse came in wheeling a tray with all the surgical tools displayed in it. Arthit stared at it , he started sweating uncontrollably thinking all the ominous things these tools can do. 

" Are you alright ? " A nurse asked him. 

" Ye- " Arthit fainted right away. Nurse looked at Sook as if to ask what to do with Arthit. 

"Put him in the bed next to Kong, he had promised to be by his side " Sook said. 

" You are evil , why would you ask for all this displayed meticulously , when it's a laser surgery? " Pricha fumed.

" Well, he didn't say he would be conscious. Did he ? " Sook shrugged. 

" Okay, get ready." Change was instant in Sook's demeanor. One could see why he was respected as a doctor. 

Operation lasted 20 minutes. " Keep him under observation " Sook instructed the nurse as he took off his gloves. Both bed were wheeled in ICU. 

" Why isn't Arthit waking up ? " Pricha asked Sook. 

" Possibly he hadn't eaten anything to avoid throwing up in operation theatre. He displayed every symptom of a person who has mild phobia of surgical instruments" Sook said.

" Why did you let him in then ? " Pricha fumed.

" He promised Kong besides I made him faint to avoid giving him heart attack, didn't I ? Instruct a nurse to wake him up and give him something fluid. I'll check on Kong after next surgery." Sook instructed. 

Pricha woke Arthit up gently and made him drink fruit juice " you are crazy" she whispered.

He smiled awkwardly " I didn't want to leave Kong alone in there, he was scared." Arthit said gazing lovingly at Kong's still unconscious form. 

That day Kong woke up after five hours. Up to two days he was a delusional due to heavy pain medication. Slowly they reduced painkillers, it took a week for Kong to be fully aware of his surroundings. Now he was fully aware of people visiting him but he was advised strict voice rest of two weeks , not even whispering was allowed. 

He was given a notepad and a pen to keep with him 24/7 , it was his only source of communication. 

He smiled seeing Arthit and sook coming in. He waved his hand in a hi. 

" Hi " sook said.   
Arthit waved his hand in wordless hi. 

It has been ten minutes Kong noticed Arthit wasn't talking. ' What's up with him?' Kong wrote wrote on his notepad and passed it up Sook. 

" He has decided he too will not speak until you could do so" Sook answered. 

Kong glared at him ' talk' he wrote on the notepad. 

Arthit shook his head in firm denial. Kong glared at him but Arthit was adamant. 

' Why are you not talking ? ' Kong wrote. Arthit took his notepad 

' I want to share your pain with you. I want to feel how you are feeling. ' Kong's eyes mellowed reading this. 

' come here ' he wrote on his notepad and held it for Arthit to read. Arthit sat down near him. 

Kong slid closer and closer until he could easily pull Arthit in a kiss, he kept his palm on Arthit's nape to keep him from moving away. Kong kissed him slowly and leisurely to his heart's content. Arthit kept taping his shoulders all the while, anxious to break the kiss.

"Yuck!!!! " he exclaimed as soon as Kong broke the kiss. " You just had that bitter tonic didn't you? " Arthit made a face. 

' DIDN'T YOU WANT TO SHARE MY PAIN? ' Kong wrote on his notepad and flung it in Arthit's lap. 

" Not the bitter tonic" Arthit said. 

Kong turned his back towards him  
" fine I will share bitter tonic, if you promise to kiss after the sweet one too " Arthit said. 

Kong turned back and nodded. 

" Wow, I feel like throwing up seeing two thirty year olds behave like teenagers " Sook teased them. 

" Then get out you moron, I'm 28 and he's 26. We are definitely not 30." Arthit fumed. 

Arthit realised something " Kong you made me break my vow..." He exclaimed in distress. 

" Shit Sherlock!!" Sook retorted. 

' Get out ' Kong held his notepad to sook. 

" Fine " shook shrugged chuckling and left them alone. 

' I did. Because I wanted to hear my share of I Love you s from you. You are not getting discount for these cute reasons ' Kong held the notepad to Arthit. 

Arthit smiled reading this " I love you . " He kissed his forehead. 

" I love only you Ai Kong. even if that means I have to share bitter as hell kisses. " Arthit whispered in his ear.

Kong smiled. 

Arthit waved his hand in some strange gestures, Kong raised his eyebrow at his weird behaviour L

" It means I want you in sign language." 

' get your mind out of gutter ' Kong wrote. 

" Not possible. But right now I'm saying I want you in my life - today, tomorrow and forever. " 

Kong smiled as he mouthed me too. 

" But it doesn't I don't want you that way. " Arthit commented chuckling. 

Kong hit him with his notepad. 

Arthit chuckled as he asked excitedly " when are you taking next tonic? " 

' why? ' 

"I want to share your pain" Arthit said smiling in mischief. It earned him another hit with notepad. 

__________________________

After two weeks Kong was advised to whisper, he could speak in low voice after a month. 

Though he didn't gain back his rich, smooth baritone he still had a voice. Arthit still found his voice as beautiful as before. 

Kong was happy that he could resume practice after three more months of voice rest. For now he assisted in surgeries. 

Life is not like fairytale but he still thinks it beautiful. 

Both had realised some things in their hospital stay and delicate months that followed after that.

Though life will always be filled with pits and bumps, it's never a smooth road but these two souls had found their way to fill ordinary moments with love,compassion and care to make it extraordinary. 

Hiraeth is not just a longing to find a place to belong. Longing is a word too weak to describe Hiraeth because it's dream of nomads to find a piece of land be it as small as tip of needle, it is desire of finding balance be it as tempory as a second. 

These two souls have searched for Hiraeth all their lives and they found home for their souls in each other. 

Though they were not perfect, not always sane, not always ideal. They fought, they sulked, they cursed. But they know with each other they will live instead of existing and celebrate life as it is meant to be. 

" Sleep Jaan" Arthit kissed tip of Kong's nose who smiled contently as he wiggled to find comfortable position to sleep. What does it matter if it is hospital, penthouse or their tiny one bedroom apartment? They were home as long as they had their other half by their side. 

THE END

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

Stay tuned for epilogue


	16. Epilogue-1

Arthit 

Three months has passed since Kongpob's surgery. Life has been hard. Kongpob still falls back in to thinking about loss of his voice. Though he still has voice but now there are restrictions on using it. He had been advised not to sing in high pitch, not to yell or shout even not to cough hard. He can't eat too spicy or too sour or even too sweet. It's good that Kongpob doesn't have sweet tooth and he naturally doesn't eat spicy. 

Even talking continuously for half an hour was a big no no. Kong sometimes gets sad because he couldn't give lectures now. He fills that space of time by giving more to research. They were assured his voice situation would become better as his throat healed with time ,everything was now dependent on time, speech therapy and patience. Kong says he misses singing for Arthit . It's other way round now, duty of humming a soothing tone has fell back on Arthit. How times have changed! 

Arthit never thought he would soothe someone, help them out of pitying themselves. Doing it for Kong has strengthened their bond and Arthit's trust in himself is growing too. He has learned putting Kong's needs before his own. It doesn't means he is all sorted out now. 

Arthit has his own demons to fight. Though he had Kongpob now and he was fully out of drinking scenario. He still has his own psychological issues about his past. Trusting new people was still hard for him. There were many instances that showed he still didn't trust Kong fully with his heart and body. Arthit is greatful that Kongpob is understanding about this. But Arthit doesn't want his past to intervene anymore with his present and eventually with his future. He has signed up for therepy and diligently attends every session however hard the aftereffect is. The only good quality he has in him according to himself is his stubborn attitude to complete the task he put his mind at. And he is determined to put Thaksirat firmly in past, he will definitely do so. 

It is not as easy to do though. Physically Thaksirat is out of picture since Arthit had taken fist to him on that eventful day.

Thaksirat is among those people who try to dominate a person until they don't put him in his place, he doesn't have spine to fight back. Arthit knows this since the day Thaksirat tried to force bondage on him despite of his firm refusal , Arthit hung him with his own ropes on the wall. There were no repercussions to face on other day. Thaksirat had apologized to him instead. Even now after he was beaten black and blue by Arthit, he just stays out of Arthit's way literally. 

Thaksirat being out of picture physically isn't enough though because words inflict more powerful wounds than knife ever could. A cut by knife can be healed, even it's scar can be made to vanish using medicine but that isn't the case with wounds inflicted using words. Those wounds remain on your subconscious, it although heals superficially with time, it's very easy to bleed fresh at any minor trigger. It marr the person's brain for lifetime.

' I bet you have never held him lovingly. You have never made love to him or did you ? Let me tell you what you do kitten, you fight, you dominate, you fuck , you never make love ' Thaksirat's words still ring in his ears whenever he holds Kong, whenever he touches his bare skin these words ring in his ears, clouds his mind completely with hopelessness at his own behaviour.

However Arthit wants to deny these words, he can't. Because these words are actually true. One way or other he actually takes control of situation whenever they are intimate. Kong says he doesn't mind. He says Arthit taking control is most attractive sight for him, its his psychological stimulation. It doesn't mean it is alright for him to do so everytime. 

Arthit thinks they are couple, they should be equal in every aspect of their relationship. Besides it's not like Kong was used to bottoming or liked bottoming before. Arthit was his first. Arthit thinks Kong must be missing the feeling of taking control, of being top at least sometimes. Besides Arthit thinks this matter as a lakeuna in himself, he should be able to give himself to Kong as easily as Kong does for him. He had decided to overcome this lakeuna slowly but surely. 

It bothers him so much that he even talked about it to his therapist. His therapist had advised to think of the reasons he feels the need to take control and then slowly eliminate them if this bothers him so much. Arthit is working on it since last two months. 

Valentine's day is around the corner, just three days away. Arthit had decided he would surrender control to Kong, this would be his gift to their relationship, towards betterment of their bond. He had everything planned, he has even started preparing himself for it since last month. We what to say he is man of action, he likes to be prepared for goals he want to achieve. Arthit smiled thinking the surprise and shock on Kong's face when he will get his valentine's gift. 

____________________________

( Valentine's day ) 

Kongpob

" What are you doing? " Arthit asked jumping a little to prop himself up to plant his butt on kitchen counter. 

" Down, right now" Kongpob waved a spatula at him. 

" Easy tiger" Arthit chuckled jumping down. Kongpob didn't like Arthit sitting on counter top while Arthit loved sitting on Kitchen counter and watching Kong cook great dishes, he also liked tasting them and giving review to Kong. 

" Need some help ?" Arthit asked. 

" Have you ever done anything in kitchen ? " 

" Ofcourse " Arthit replied offended. 

" Eat ? " Kong countered. 

Arthit frowned at this, though it was obviously true doesn't mean he will back down and accept this insult thrown on his person.

" I can do anything Kongpob. Don't underestimate me. Give me something and see how I ace that particular task! " he countered.

" Fine, can you crack those eggs and seperate egg whites in a bowl please ? Beat it down too if you could." Kong asked while juggling his attention between two dishes he was cooking simultaneously. 

" Ofcourse I can " Arthit pulled his sleeves up while he washed his hands and picked up eggs. . 

Kong smiled at Arthit, them working together in kitchen felt domestic. Last three months have not presented opportunity to cook at home , they were eating out or at Sook's. Kong missed cooking for Arthit and spending time with him that's why he had taken three days leave from hospital. 

Arthit had originally planned one week vacation in Paris for them but Kong couldn't get leave so the plan was cancelled and now they were spending their vacation in their own beds, tangled in each other. 

Kong actually wanted to spend valentine exactly this way, they didn't get much time for themselves in these three months. Or he can say he wasn't himself in these three months, his tumor had taken great toll on his mental health too. He is thankful to Arthit if not for him he thinks he would be lost. 

" Arthit are eggs ready ? " Kong asked. 

" Umm....." 

Kong turned towards Arthit - a YouTube video on cracking eggs was playing on mute, a bowl laid between small puddle of egg fluid, Arthit was making all kinds of disgusting faces while removing eggshells from bowl which clearly had butchered yolks floating in clear liquid . 

" Great job genius " Kong gave a thumbs up while grabbing another bowl and three eggs, he quickly cracked the eggs and seperated the whites. 

" Clean that please" he pointed towards the puddle and turned to attend his dishes. 

A second later he heard a noise - glass crashing, he turned and saw Arthit fallen on his butt in the egg puddle he hadn't noticed before, . 

" Stay there " Kong cleaned the glass pieces before helping Arthit up.   
" Kong something is burning " Arthit said as he stood up holding Kong's hand. 

" No " Kong shrugged his hands and ran to save his hard work, loosing his balance Arthit again fell on his butt. 

" Oh, " Kong ran to him and helped him up ,   
Smelling string smell of burnt food in air he again ran to his dish, food was ruined. He was sad but Arthit volunteering to help him in kitchen was something that lifted him from his sad mood. 

" Sorry " Arthit mumbled sheepishly seeing Kong chucking the food in dustbin. 

' it's okay, we will order something , go shower please, you stink " Kong said.

Arthit went to shower and Kong ordered food for them. Half an hour passed food was delivered too. 

Kong too decided to shower before eating. A thought of joining Arthit in shower crept up in his mind, he smiled. Joining Arthit wasn't bad idea, was it ? Shedding his clothes Kong stepped in bathroom. Arthit was startled seeing him in shower. Kong was shocked. Was this same Arthit who always tries to sneak up in him in shower and make him late to work ? 

" Oh, Kongpob . Why are you here ? " Arthit asked .   
" To shower Arthit " Kong answered. 

" Yeah, right. I'm done... It's all yours. " Without meeting his eyes Arthit walked out of shower stall , grabbing towel to dry himself he quickly stepped out of bathroom. 

Blaming Arthit's behaviour on lack of intimacy in last three months Kong stepped in shower. It seems he doesn't have shower with Arthit in his cards today.

After showering he stepped out of bathroom in a comfy loose shirt, shorts and a towel around his neck to dry his hair. 

" Arthit , let's - " the scene awaiting him in the bedroom had him frozing at the door

" Arthit- " seeing Arthit, Kong choked on his own saliva. 

" Hmm " Arthit innocently asked. Kong gulped seeing those chocolate brown orbs trained at him. 

" What is this ? " 

Arthit looked at him with puppy eyes, hurt and slight embarrassment floating in those innocent brown pupils   
" you didn't like it? " he asked.

Kong once again gulped at the question. How could he ever not like it. Here, Arthit sat on the on his knees on the bed - only in his boxers. His half wet bangs framed his forehead, A soft brown leather collar stood out against pale skin of his neck, it's steel ring glinted at edges as it caught light of overhead tube light, brown dusted rosy buds on his chest hardened due to cool air were drawing Kongpob's attention, his pale milky white skin on display under soft glow from the overhead lights in bedroom had him licking his lips in anticipation. How could he not like it ?

Arthit had his head lowered, hand outstretched with a loop of rope in it, as if a devotee offering a gift to its god.

Kong raked his eyes over Arthit's form, he looked aesthetic, divine and absolutely delectable. Yet Kong felt something was out of picture, a subtle feeling of absence of something vital haunted Kongpob's senses. 

Kong walked over to Arthit calmly sitting on bed,on closer observation he was slightly trembling , still trying to restrain his uncontrollable shaking. Arthit lowered his head more and outstretched his hand towards Kong as later closed the distance between them. Arthit kept his head bowed, eyes downcasted and hands raised in offering him the bondage material sitting on his palm. 

Kong gently took the rope and placed it aside on bed. "Arthit " he softly called his partner. 

Arthit raised his hand higher " please " he uttered as his hands trembled ever so slighy. 

" Arthit there is nothing in your hand " Kong informed . 

" Huh? " Arthit looked up in surprise, baffled at sudden loss of rope. He looked around and sighed seeing rope sitting next to him. He picked it up and handed it to Kongpob.

" I want you to take control today, complete control." Arthit seemed to have difficulty uttering last two words which would render him at mercy of another. 

Kong put the rope aside again

" Arthit " he called the older male who still kept his head bowed, Kong raised his chin, Arthit had his eyes downcasted, refusing to look at Kong. 

" Look at me Arthit." Arthit didn't budge. 

" Phi Arthit " Kong called gently , Arthit looked at him startled, shock painted his facial features. Since day 1 Kong has never used honorifics with him. 

Kongpob trailed a finger over Arthit's leather collar, then along the edge . His fingertips trailed over skin of base of his throat along the perimeter of leather collar, goosebumps broke on Arthit's body.

" Arthit , what is all this ? " Kong asked tugging the still ring attached to dark brown leather collar. 

Arthit gulped, averting his eyes from Kong's face he mumbled  
" I want you to take complete control today. "

Kong moved his palms upwards from leather to his jawbone " Why ? " 

" I.... Because I want you to top today...I have even prepared my self ....just take control... " Arthit seemed on vibration mode today, he couldn't keep himself from trembling. Kong knew it was because of feeling of losing control. Control was a hard earned thing in Arthit's life, it wasn't easy for him to restrain from taking charge , letting someone else charge is much more difficulty .

" Arthit... do you want me to top or you want to bottom today ?" Kong asked as he moved his palm cupping Arthit face backwards to his nape,

" Please Ai Kong don't talk me out of this. I need this. I .... I don't ..... Just please... I need this. " 

" Arthit " Arthit kept his eyes on the ground.

" Arthit , look at me. " Kong tried to coax him out of it but no avail. Arthit is type of person that is hard to revert from his decision, Kong knew that too well. 

" Please " 

Kongpob held his face in his hands,his thumb traced the slope of his cheek as he raised his face. Gazing deep in to those chocolate brown eyes he assured " As you wish " 

Kongpob

Kongpob held his face in his hands,his thumb traced the slope the slope of his cheek as he raised his face. Gazing deep in to those chocolate brown eyes he assured   
" As you wish " 

Arthit outstretched both his hands joined at wrist for Kongpob to tie. He was anticipating losing control, it equally thrilled and terrified him. 

" Off the bed " Kongpob's voice fell on his ears. Arthit looked at him as if trying to see if he really heard right , Kongpob kept his gaze trained at him but didn't utter anything else. 

Arthit slowly got off the bed and kneeled on the floor, eyes downcasted, back straight, hand behind his back , he looked like perfect submissive they define in stories. Kongpob didn't miss unnatural stiffness in his posture. He wondered What did Thaksirat used to make him do ? Does Arthit really think sex can't be carried out without either one of them taking charge of the whole situation or being tied down. Kongpob's heart went out to him but it was not time for discussions. Its time to take matters in his own hand and that exactly will he do.

" Did I ask you to kneel? " Kong's stern voice rang out in the room. Arthit quickly stood up, almost tripping on his feet before he hastily balanced himself. He stood up in attention posture, hands at his sides and glanced at Kong for next order. 

" Bring a chair from living room and place it facing towards mirror " Arthit cocked an eyebrow at his demand but seeing expression in Kong's eyes hardening he averted his eyes and nodded quickly. 

Arthit ran to other room and brought the said chair and placed it facing towards mirror as asked. And expectantly looked at him for another order

" Come here " Kong beckoned him with crooking his index finger. It all felt unnatural and weird to Kong but Arthit needed him, he can't ignore him. 

Arthit stood up infront of him. " Close" Kong whispered. Arthit erased the gap between them step by tiny step until Kong stopped him. Arthit felt Kong's fingers threading in his hairs as he pulled him in to a kiss. Kong suckled his lower lip, then upper lip, alternating the action he traced seam of his lips with his tongue . Arthit gripped his arms for dear life, he was restraining himself from participating. Singto cursed internally. It felt like kissing a dead fish. what the fuck is this ? Why isn't Arthit responding ? What kind of submission is this? Kong was getting exasperated. He could feel Arthit's fingers digging in to flesh of his arms, it will surely get marked with red fingerprints. Hard Times ask for hard measures. Kong threw him on the bed and crawled over him. 

Arthit looked at him in shock, he stared at Kong's form looming over him. Kong was a gentle lover- considerate, teasing and pleasing still gentle. It was unlike him to throw his partner on bed like this. 

Kong stared deep in his eyes   
" You are asking for this " - he gave no time for Arthit to react as he crashed his lips on Arthit's, demanding a reaction out of him, preferably wild one that is so natural to Arthit. He kept the kiss short and quick and moved down to his column of neck not giving time for Arthit to overthink. 

Kongpob laced his fingers in Arthit's hair and tugged it a bit to expose column of his neck for him to explore. He nipped on his Adam's apple which earned a small gasp from Arthit. Kong trailed his hands down mapping his torso as he slid his hands under the waistband of boxers to grab Arthit's member. 

Trailing his tongue down to his nipples he traced a little circle on his aerola at the same time using his other hand to stroke Arthit's soft flesh in to awakening. Moving his attention to other bud he licked it in to hardened nub. Gradually fastening his stroking face he grazed the hardened nub on Arthit's chest with his teeth which sent an electric impulse, Arthit jolted- all his senses focusing southwards. Seeing Arthit gripping bedsheet tightly in his fist Kongpob smirked as he slid down to the semi awakened member of male underneath him. 

Kong got rid of single garment Arthit was wearing right now and kissed a trail from his chest down to his abdomen, moving more south he cupped Arthit balls. Kong particularly cherished the hip thrust Arthit performed as he swallowed his length in to warm cavern of his mouth. Treading a hand upto Arthit's chest he flicked his nipples alternately while rolling them under his thumb. 

Arthit's breathing hardened with each lick, his eyes focused on Kong's bobbing head on his length, releasing his length with a pop Kong moved to his balls, licking them and gradually swallowing them while making small sucking noises, Arthit kept his teeth clenched to avoid any sound escaping his lips, in this exact moment he was hyperaware of everything around him. He was aware of Kongpob's hand playing with his nipples , tracing pattern on his abdomen , sometimes he was playfully raking his nails along the length of his torso, especially scratching his nipples and sending those sweet short electric impulses straight down to his groin. 

Suddenly everything stopped. Arthit felt loss of Kong's presence . A whine escaped Arthit's lips at the loss of wonderful sensation. He raised himself on his elbows to look at Kongpob who was calmly standing at foot of the bed. 

" Go sit on that chair, keep.facing the mirror and clasp your hands behind your back " Kong ordered. 

Arthit looked at his very much awakened length, red from anticipation. Was Kongpob joking ? " What the fuck ?" Arthit exclaimed. 

" Now" Kongpob's Authoritative voice rang in the room. 

Arthit wordlessly stood and walked up to the mirror, cursing his fate internally. All the blood in his brain has rushed down south, only thing he can think right now is completion. 

" Keep your eyes trained on mirror " Kongpob's next command fell on his ear. Arthit painfully raised his eyes to mirror and found Kong in his black rimmed, square framed spects. He was sitting leisurely on bed on his knees , his legs spread wide, tents in his boxers signalling obvious excited state of his friend down there. Kong moved his hand towards first button of his shirt

Arthit glared at Kong through the glass. 

" Don't you dare Kongpob " . 

Kong smiled serenely " watch me " 

Arthit 

Arthit gritted his teeth seeing Kong slowly undoing first button of his shirt with one hand while other trailed down under waistband of his boxers. He averted his eyes to mellow down the effect it was having on him but what to do when image got etched in his brain. 

" Eyes on me " Kong commanded. Arthit raised his gaze to see bronze Skin of his lover's bare chest peeking through his shirt, three buttons undone while his other hand kept stroking himself.  
" Do you want to give me a helping hand Arthitb?" Kong asked. 

" No" Arthit stubbornly replied. Arthit vowed he will die of blue balls but will not take control today. Whatever happens, he will submit and get rid of Thaksirat's influence on his relationship.

" Helping is a good virtue, you should rethink your decision" Kong undid another button. Only Two more to go - Arthit's brain supplied. 

It didn't take long. Kong undid those two remaining buttons, his shirt flapped open giving Arthit unobstructed view of Kongpob's chiseled torso. Arthit licked his lips seeing Kongpob's hardened nipples, his eyes trailed down to activities of his partner's other hand which was buried in his boxers. Kongpob kept playing with himself while smiling mischievously at Arthit. 

Arthit gyrated his hips, desperately trying to find any friction to mellow down the torture this visual stimulation was wreaking on his member. 

" Do you want me to give you a hand ? " Kong asked. 

" No " Arthit replied. 

Kong shrugged " your loss" he said as he stripped out of his boxers. 

Arthit moved his hand towards his aching length " hands behind your back Arthit " Kong's stern voice poured water on his intentions. 

It was pure torture seeing Kong pleasuring himself, Arthit longed to replace those fingers flicking Kong's nipples with his. That fist stroking Kong's length should be his palm tugging and stroking his length while he kissed him senseless. He wanted to trace the black rimmed frame of spects on his nerdy geek while he take him to the new heights of pleasure. 

" Did you change your mind ? Wanna come here ? " Kong asked in soft voice

" No " again Arthit refused , adamant on his vow. 

Arthit eyes widened and he gripped armrests of his chair tightly to restrain himself when he saw Kong coating his fingers in lube before he slowly inserted a single digit , Arthit's eyes were glued on that finger vanishing in his entrance. 

Arthit gripped the armrest to the point that his knuckles turned white , seeing Kong finger fucking himself was such pleasurable sight to see but it was equally torturous to stop himself from pouncing on him. Single finger turned to two, Kong shut his eyes as he crooked his fingers to find his prostate, gently tapping against the wall he was lost in self discovery of pleasurable heights. 

A small moan accompanied with heavy breathing was last stone in Arthit's patience, he stood abruptly making his decision in an instant ' fuck this control shit ' he cursed as he pounced on Kongpob. 

Grabbing his nape he kissed him senseless, their tongue dancing in erotic rythm. Arthit replaced his fingers with Kong, two fingers turned to three. Arthit scissors his fingers to stretch Kong , he thrusted in and out while simultaneously keeping their tongue moving in an erotic duo dance of seduction. 

Kongpob smiled at him when Arthit released his lips from passionate liplock.   
" Couldn't keep yourself ? " He smirked removing his glasses. 

" Keep it on" Arthit grumbled as he fumbled searching for lube, he sighed in relief when he found it under Kongpob's discarded shirt. Grabbing the bottle Arthit flunged Kong's shirt on other side of room.

" What did it do to you ? " Kong asked. 

" It teased me to death. Why would you wear black to bed ? " 

" Why shouldn't I ? " Kong raised a brow.

" For your own saftey . You don't know what I want to do when I see you in black, paired with these glasses- you are deadly hot " Arthit provided . 

" Is there any kink that you don't have ? " Kongpob asked irritated. 

Arthit smirked at him " you pleasuring yourself. It's pure torture Kongpob. " He trailed his palms on Kongpob's chest,mapping the tanned skin under his palm. " The only hand roaming on your bare body should belong to me Ai Kong. " 

Kong ignored Arthit's smouldering gaze on his person, he took bottle of lube from his hands and squirted some on his hand, he stroked Arthit's length few times before coating it with lube. Arthit grabbed his hand when Kong aligned his member to his own entrance. 

" What are you doing?" Arthit asked. 

" Riding you ! " duh ! lingered unsaid in the air. 

" Aren't you topping today ? " Arthit asked. 

Kong removed his hand and straddled him aligning his length to his own entrance 

" do you really think top is always in charge? Let me show you pleasures of bottoming then" Kong smirked as he pushed against his length gradually until he felt full. 

" Lay down" Kong ordered , Arthit laid down, his eyes darkened seeing Kong riding his length slowly at his own pace. He laced his fingers in Kongpob's to provide him support .

Arthit couldn't express the pleasure he felt while Kong slowly moved down on his length, pleasure soon turned in to torture as pace remained slow , Kong glared at him when he thrust his hip upwards for more friction. Arthit has dragged this upon himself to whom he could complain? 

Arthit shut his eyes as Kong stopped moving and clenched his abdomen, resulting in his walls tightening snug around Arthit's length. He clenched and unclenched his abdomen experimentally and smirked seeing pleasure in Arthit's face. 

" Kong... " Arthit himself didn't know he moaned or whined, or it was both. 

Kong himself wasn't faring better, if not for his resolve to show Arthit that bottom isn't always powerless and laying dead under him isn't submitting he wouldn't have tortured himself with this snail slow pace. 

Seeing Arthit losing himself he increased his pace at the same time Arthit's upthrusts were great stimulation to his prostate. As things paced up Arthit flipped them in missionary position while he increased the strokes keeping it short and quick, only goal in his mind was to reach completion. 

Kong felt himself near the crest as Arthit increased the pace to fastest,thrusting in and out mercilessly , his form shuddered as he released inside Kong with a grunt. Arthit stayed hovering over him riding his high for few seconds as he stroked Kong's member to help him reach his completion. Seeing pure bliss on Arthit's face tipped Kong over the edge as he came , evidence painting both their frames. 

Arthit rolled to side , both laid spent, catching their breaths for few seconds. Arthit streched his hands towards tissue box and taking some tissues out of it he first cleaned Kong then himself. 

Arthit gently kissed tip of Kong's nose before he removed Kongpob's spects .

" You still have energy for these cheesy gestures ? " Kong asked. 

Arthit said nothing just chuckled in answer. 

" So ? " Kong asked expectantly , it felt like asking assurance from partner after their first time. In many ways it was their first time, first time of Kong touching Arthit freely during intercourse. Most of the times he was bound or Arthit held his wrists to restrain him from touching, but not today. 

" It was amazing, but we can do better next time. " 

" I am kicking you if you laid like a dead fish like today " Kong mock threatened. 

" Sorry, I thought ..... I was restraining myself. I am greatful that you didn't stop. Honestly it was awkward for me too at first  
.. but I don't think I would have coped up if you had stopped today. " 

Kong smiled at him " I've got you as you've got me " 

Arthit smiled at him " I don't know what I would do without you. " They laid silently for some time. 

" Ai Kong "

" Hmm.." 

" I want you to top next time." 

" Arthit - " 

" I want to bottom next time " 

" Arthit it shouldn't matter whose dick goes in whom. I'm not saying I'm not ready to top because next time I'm definitely going to tap this ass " Kong patted Arthit's bare behind. 

Arthit raised a brow " Since when did you get this bold ? " 

Kong chuckled " Only with you ".... " About what I was saying , it shouldn't matter who tops and who bottoms, it should be about us. Our decision. you should bottom because you want to connect on that level, experience bottoming not because you think it is necessary that we take turns. Love and intimacy doesn't comes with manual Arthit. We can try new things, even bondage if you want to. But I'll definitely not tie you down just because you think it will make you lose control. If you want to submit,it should be because you want that. Thaksirat will be in your brain till you give him power, he has no place between two of us. It should remain like that." 

" I know thank you for always being understanding." 

" Do you only have thank you's in store today ? 

"Ofcourse not I have many interesting things in my mind like , ready for another round in shower ? " 

" You still have energy left ? " 

" Your stripshow charged me up."

" Go to hell, it wasn't like it was easy for me to do all that..." 

" I know. Thank you. ..... Ummm ..if not shower , do you want a soak in tub then ? " 

" You promise to keep your hands off me ? " 

" I can't Ai Kong, you know it's not possible. " Old Arthit was back.


	17. Epilogue-2

Arthit 

Arthit stared at the newspaper 

Arthit and Mystery of Apartment - 402

'The Heir' actor Arthit Rojanapat was again spotted with 'Kong' Kongpob Suthiluck. The duo was having dinner in a restaurant with friends....

Rest of the news dissolved in to empty space in Arthit's mind, it was same old story, how they look pefect with each other. Some close friends said they have starry eyes for each other and some anonymous one night stand was bitching how it won't last blah ..blah....blah 

What caught Arthit eyes was the lines 

Arthit Rojanapat was found frequenting ' Galaxy ' - the apartment Kongpob Suthiluck lives in. According to official Statement released by the actor he owns an apartment in 'Galaxy'. But we have been told by the witnesses Arthit Rojanapat lives in apartment 402 - the apartment the enfamous pneuro surgeon rumored to be his boyfriend lives in. What should we make of this information?

' Ahh .....nosy parkers' Arthit sighed. 

Last time when news about him and Kong leaked - they didn't have information about him living in Kongpob's Apartment. Still they were after Kong like hounds. It's good Kong is out of city for two days this time 

Arthit didn't want Kong to suffer again.Last time Kong didn't hear about all the hype until too late because he was in hospital for three weeks and after that they lived at Sook's for a month. Naturally Arthit wasn't seen around Galaxy in that time. P'Jane had released official statement that Arthit was single and media should respect his and Kongpob's privacy. Media ate this statement right from there palms, why wouldn't they? It was Arthit Rojanapat , it wouldn't be any surprise if the doctor was just his passing fling. Rumored circulated that they broke up ,Arthit didn't felt need to correct them .

They somehow contained the matter last time But it is more complicated and crucial matter this time. There were lots of hate comments on Kong's social media last time. Arthit doesn't want Kong to deal with it again besides Kong has his own fan base now , this time cyber war is going to be pretty serious. And it won't be good for either Arthit or Kong because both will be slandered. 

After valentine's day Arthit has thought about marrying Kong many a times, one can say this thought is prevalent in his mind these days. There is a single glitch - Thailand doesn't recognise same-sex marriage legally. They can marry in America or some other place where same-sex marriage is legal, but it would mean nothing infront of Thai law. 

Best they can do is register their union , it will help them manage assets and take medical decisions jointly as couple but it will still not recognise them as family. Afterall life doesn't give you everything. Arthit is greatful it has given him Kongpob.

One good thing is that if they register their union Press will be off their back. After Kong's sharp comment about wasting a doctor's time and bring responsible for a person's life last time,media stayed away from him for time being. They couldn't make concrete claim that Arthit and Kong were couple so they were dropping hints for people to make their own conclusions now, this was worse because everyone has their own theories and people which calls themselves there hardcore fans were waging full out wars in comment sections. 

There is also a chance Arthit will lose fanbase if he declares his union in media. No one wants a commited or married star, it contradicts their fantasies of having a chance in near future, though they know that is impossible but you can't stop a heart from hoping. P'Jane had asked him to think from all angles before taking a decision, the more Arthit thinks the more he feels trapped and feels his headache worsening. What to do ? 

He closed his eyes and imagined his life without Kong - all he saw was pitch dark. It isn't exaggeration. Before Kong he was existing, after Kong he will exist but with Kong he lives, he is happy in less even in miniscule. He has fallen deep there's no cure for him now. If Arthit is star Kong is his nucleus ,his fuel source - he will live till it lives after that fading away is his only destiny. Taking his decision he smiled. He called P'Jane who was discussing his schedule with producer and director for promotion of new movie .

" P'Jane many channels have asked for interview isn't it ? " Jane nodded in agreement. 

" Please arrange an interview with a channel that you think will be beneficial and won't twist the facts " 

" I haven't met such entertainment sector reporters yet " P'Jane countered. 

Arthit chuckled " please arrange with one you think will be best P'Jane " 

" Okay " P'Jane nodded. 

Arthit moved to another task - he searched the number ' dimwit Soot' . Time to move with his Plan. Call was picked up on first ring , Sook's voice fell on his ear

" Hello superstar, I told you I'm not your messenger pigeon to pass your messages to Kong everytime you fight. " 

" I have called to talk with you " Arthit was not in mood of bantering, he meant business this time.

" I am not cheating with you on Kong no matter how handsome you are " came the reply.

Seriously this guy .... Arthit cursed mentally  
" Can you be serious ever ? " 

" No then I would be in ICU, I'm not fond of that room " came instant reply.

" I am done with your lame jokes , I am calling pricha " Arthit threatened.

" No thank you, my wife fangirls enough after you at home, I don't want to deafen my patients by her squealing at hospital ..." Sook said.

" You realise that this call is on recording and I can send it to Pricha right ? " Arthit smirked imagining Sook's pale face.

" Are you threatening me ? " came enraged voice.

" Wow, you didn't know yet ? There is a reason why I named you ' dimwit Soot' " Arthit retorted. 

" Fine. What is it ? " 

" I am coming to dinner tonight- " Arthit was cut off instantly 

" Freeloading once again? Buy your own dinner, I am verge of being bankrupt by feeding you. " 

" Shut up. I want to talk about something serious." Arthit reverted to serious tone.  
Well he forgot he was talking to Sook here. 

" You can do that without gobbling on free food " Sook said irritated.

" Pricha had promised me chicken tikka masala today, if you grumble once more about me freeloading at your house, I'm going to remind her about your diet . Then I will enjoy all the yummy dishes and you will pick on salad and bitter gourd juice. Want that ?" 

" Fine. " Sook spat from other end.

" Good . Be there at 7 and leave your lame retorts at hospital, it's not even funny "

" You are talking about my home here you little - " Arthit cut him off

" Good bye " 

saying that Arthit hung up the call, they can go back and forth half an hour but he didn't have time right now, he wanted to call Kong too before his break ends. Sook must be somewhat free , he loved to bicker with him whenever he had time to spare.

He called Kong but Kong didn't pick up. Arthit left him a v  
................  
( 7 PM - Sook's house )

Arthit, Pricha and Sook were seated to have dinner. Pricha was serving them, Sook got really small serving of chicken tikka masala, he glared at Arthit. 

" Be grateful you even got this much " Arthit whispered as Pricha went in Kitchen to bring something. Sook cursed under his breath before he reached for the bowl for more

" Pricha..." Arthit shouted . 

" Coming..... I forgot this ..." her angelic smile instantly changed " What are you doing Sook ? " She glared at Sook. 

Sook instantly drew back his hand. " Look at his serving, I'm your husband , you didn't serve me even one fourth of his ... " Sook whined. 

" Seriously.... are you going to compare your food portions now. Look at you and look at him. He has six packs abs And here your stomach is greeting people before your face actually do " Pricha chided serving him more salad. Sook indeed has grown paunch thanks to hours of sitting. And he wasn't much keen on excercise, this was showing effect in form of belly fat.

Sook sighed " when you put it like that..." But glare in Arthit's direction intensified. 

" What are you glaring at him for ? He convinced me to skip your bitter gourd juice today. You should be thankful to him. " Pricha chided. 

" Thank you " Sook looked constipated thanking Arthit. 

" So, Arthit you said you wanted to talk about something serious ? Is everything OK between you and Kong ? " Pricha asked 

" Oh yes. I was actually thinking about proposing Kong ..." 

" Wow..." Pricha squealed. 

" You are already living like a married couple, just buy a bigger house..... than wasting your money on proposal." Sook said. 

" Do you think everyone lacks romantic cells like you Sook ." Pricha glared at him for his materialistic comment and turned to Arthit " Do you know how did he propose me Arthit ? " Pricha asked. 

Arthit straightened on his seat and leaned forward, more material to tease Sook. He smiled " do tell." 

" After a really complicated surgery, I was washing my hands, he came to the sink,threw his gloves in dustbin ,looked at me and said Ahhh... I would really like to see your face everyday at my home after work, it immediately takes my stress off . Can you believe that ?" 

" I think I did Okay " Sook defended himself. 

" Really ? You tell me Arthit can you even think about proposing Kong in hospital, after a gruesome surgery , that too without roses and dinner?" Pricha asked.

" He can't do that darling unless he knows how to talk when unconscious ? " Sook said with a straight face. 

" Don't tease him. He stayed with Kong even when he knew he was scared, it tells in itself how romantic he is at heart. " Pricha defended.

" So what did you wanted to talk about ? " Sook changed direction of conversation to avoid getting roasted by his own wife. 

" Yes, So I am thinking about proposing Kong, with all this media hype it would be better if we make our relationship official. Both of you have stayed with Kong in every high and low. I know it sounds really old fashioned and Sook is not parent figure here but Kong sees both of you as family. So I wanted to get permission from you guys to marry Kong. " Arthit finished in one breath. 

" Aww.. We feel really honoured Arthit. ofcourse you can marry Kong and we are by your side too. We think both of you as our family." Pricha said. 

Sook cleared his throat " I don't give you my permission. There's important matter to talk about first..." 

" Okay.." Arthit urged him to talk

"Let's talk about Sinsod ( dowry) first. How much Sinsod are you giving for my Kong ? " 

" How much do you want ?" Arthit asked .

" This is ridiculous " Pricha shook her head. 

" Ten million baht." Sook said firmly.  
Arthit raised his brow at Sook's insane demand. 

" What ? I am giving you my priceless Ai Kong. Be grateful I'm only asking ten million bahts here ..." 

" Are you done? " Arthit asked. 

Sook sighed and straightened, placing both his hands on table he put his final condition.  
" I'm not agreeing on anything under one month honeymoon for Kong in Rome, he really likes that place. And you are going to convince him to take one month leave, after his surgery he is working twice than earlier " 

Arthit grinned. " Now you are talking sense here ... Done " 

Sook gave him an acknowledging nod while Pricha smiled at him. 

" There's another thing .... I want you to be my best man. If not for you Kong would have left me " Arthit is always straight forward with his emotions. 

Sook smirked at him " Two weeks of Rome vacation for me and Pricha " 

" I was thinking about one month, but it's okay if you are satisfied with two weeks " Arthit smirked at him. 

.....................

Kongpob returned after two days. It was 6 AM , Arthit was still sleeping when Kong entered apartment. 

Kong smiled seeing Arthit hugging his pillow and sleeping like a baby. The sight sure took some of his exhaustion away. 

After taking a shower Kong joined him on bed. He took away his pillow from Arthit's grip and slid in his embrace.  
____________

10 AM 

As Arthit opened his eyes, he was shocked seeing himself snuggling in to Kong. How is this possible ? He rubbed his eyes, Kong was still there. He pinched Kongpob who was jolted awake due to pain. 

" What are you doing ? " Kongpob asked partly shocked and partly irritated due to lack of sleep. 

" I was checking if it was a dream Ai Kong, I'm so- " 

" You pinch yourself to check that idiot . It's too early to deal with your antics, come here.. sleep- " Kong grumbled putting an arm around him. 

Arthit smiled sheepishly " I'm sorry , it's just that even after pinching myself every five minutes I dreamt you being in my arms so many times in last two days that I didn't think you were really here." 

" me too . Missed you , but right now I'm really tired Arthit, come here ..... Let me sleep. " Kong mumbled pulling him close. 

" You sleep, I'll make you something to eat " Arthit kissed his forehead and turned to climb down the bed, Kong grabbed his wrist.

" Let's skip that, we will order later " he said closing his eyes.

" I really want to make you something Ai Kong , you remember last time I made dinner you said it was really tasty, even Sook said so. " 

Kong sighed " About that.... I threw away yours and cooked same dish while you were out. I'm Sorry but you tried so hard I didn't have heart to say it wasn't edible " he replied with still closed eyes. 

Arthit pouted, he thought he had learnt his way around Kitchen when Sook praised him. He felt really disheartened right now, Kong always cooks for him. Not being able to the same for him was making him sad and irritated. 

" Arthit... It will take time but you are better than before. Isn't that good? You know how to crack eggs now." Kong tried to sooth him . 

" That's really great, but you can't drink raw egg right? I wanted to make you something " Arthit whined like a child. 

" How about we cook dinner together in evening and for now we order something after short nap? " Kong reasoned. 

" Okay...." Arthit slid back in bed and held Kong in his arms to sleep some more. 

____________________________________________

A/N : In the next part will be interview and marraige.


	18. Epilogue-3

One week later 

P'Jane had chosen P'Ploy's show ' you and me. ' for couple's first interview. It was a show which interviewed celebrity couples. Being on the show itself clarified they were couple, no need to give more explainations. 

Second clever move was to shoot the episode at their newly brought home where they would live after wedding. It was a move to let people subtly know that their relationship was serious and it will give their fans a sense of closeness. 

Kongpob had agreed earlier to the interview, but he was intimidated with all the setting, lights and camera , his first encounter with media wasn't ideal. 

After their makeup was done Arthit held his hand " you don't have to answer any question, if you don't want to. After the tour of house , you can stay backstage if you feel like it. If you decide to stay for interview, just know that I'm with you, you dont have to face cameras alone this time." He pecked his lips " ignore all of them, just look at me. It will end before you know it " 

Kong nodded, after they shot the tour of house. Both sat in the predecided location on the sofa. 

P'Ploy smiled at Kongpob, she was a lady in her fiftees " It's okay to feel nervous Nong. "   
Kong smiled at her, he decided to stay for the interview. At thumbs up from the team P'Ploy started the interview.

" Sawatdee Kha I welcome you all to this whole new season of 'you and me'. Today for the first episode and it's very special because we are not shooting it at studio but we are in house of very special couple - welcome with a great round of applause Arthit Rojanapat and his partner Kongpob Suthiluck. We have decided this so all our viewers can take a peek in to the life and house of two people you are very curious about." 

" Sawatdee P'Ploy " both Arthit and Kong waiied her . 

" Sawatdee..... So Nong Arthit is someone we all know, I would like to ask Nong Kongpob to introduce himself " 

" Sawatdee Khrap, I am Kongpob Suthiluck. I'm a Pneuro Surgeon. " 

" Oho.... You are too humble Nong. Let me tell my viewers, Kongpob Suthiluck is not just a doctor but also a researcher who has several of his papers published in reputed international journal. I have heard Mr Lee has appreciated his dedication to research and also invited him to work with his team. Could you tell us something more about that Kongpob " 

Kong smiled " I like to research Phi, it's a hobby. I feel researching along with practice gives me new understanding of things I have already studied. Mr Lee is very kind to acknowledge my work. I'm avid fan of his work. I was on ninth cloud when I got to hear his voice , first I thought it was a prank but after I realised he was indeed Mr.Lee himself .. I just .... I can't explain in words, It's unforgettable once in a lifetime experience. " 

" Have you thought about taking his offer ...." 

" Yes na Phi. Next year I am joining him for one year." Kong nodded.

" Congratulations, I must say you have very impressive personality Kongpob no wonder Arthit fell for you. Seeing your hobby is research and his is sleeping ....." 

" P'Ploy....." Arthit interjected, looking offended.

P'Ploy shrugged innocently " It's true.... " You have registered your union two days ago, first of all congratulations. So how does it feel? Did it change any aspect of your relationship? "

Kongpob : " Frankly , No. It's been just two days, till now we haven't experienced any change of dynamics." 

Arthit : " It was only close thing we can do to legally announce our union to the world, since our law doesn't recognise same sex marraige. But we will have a private ceremony in few days. Though it won't be recognised as marraige by law, but I want that special feeling to experience with Kongpob. " 

" Seeing Civil partnership was passed in December and our law has started recognising same sex union, we are hopeful we will take the step to legalise Same sex marraige too. " Kong added. 

" It will happen soon surely. Your fans are very much eager to know more about you two since you have kept your relationship under wraps till today, I want to ask you two how long were you in relationship? " 

Kongpob chuckled " He proposed me a week ago , so for a week by normal standards " 

" And how long do you two know each other ? " P'Ploy asked.

" Approximately 10 months now " Arthit answered. 

"There were rumors of you two being faens three months ago and Kongpob gave statement about not being boyfriends. Seeing you know each other since 10 months , Was Kongpob's statement true or it was to defend your privacy? " 

" Yes, it was true. We didn't label our relationship then. He was not my faen" Arthit answered.

" I am really curious how did these totally different personalities meet ? I want to ask Kongpob What was your first impressions of Arthit? " 

Arthit My first impressions was really bad. I wonder why did he still took efforts to know me more. 

Kongpob smiled at Arthit " No,I was thoroughly impressed. Actually Arthit doesn't know this, but first time I saw him was two months before first time I actually met him in person. It was a Sunday morning, I was visiting an orphanage. There was this girl standing solemnly near the gate of the orphanage,I was on the other side of road. I saw a red car stopping near the girl. Under a minute it passed by. When I reached the girl, I saw her holding a card. She was still sad and forlorn but distinct hope was shining in her eyes. I asked her who was it . She told me the story and I must say I was quite surprised. She said she wished to meet Arthit on her 18th birthday since she was a big fan of him. So when they were asked to write a wish at orphanage, she wrote a letter to Arthit asking him to meet her on her birthday. Arthit didn't came. He sent her a gift.

She was working part time at a cafe and appeared for entrance exam in which she missed merit by 5 marks. She was standing sad today because she would have to miss an year of college since she didn't bag scholarship . 

Arthit passed by with his manager and gave her a card saying his manager will meet her in the evening and help her in completing admission procedure next day. The girl was escatic, she said " Thank you Khun Arthit, you are like a god to me " and he replied and I quote " If you dare to tell anyone that I helped you, I will make you pay back every penny with 20% compound interest. " And he drove away. So that was my first meeting with Arthit , and I hoped I would meet him in person. By god's grace I'm now living with him. " 

"Nong Arthit, why would you threaten her? " 

Arthit : "In this life there were many people who gave me helping hand, it's just my effort to pay back their kindness to society. I don't think I did anything special. If I would have let her tell , it would have garnered lot of attention and attention isn't always good. Besides her gift wasn't the dress I sent her, I already got to knew about her college situation. That day me and P'Jane were there to give her my card. " 

" You are right, helping society is our moral duty. There are few people who understand this. So Kongpob ...." 

Arthit : " P'Ploy I'm here too.... ask me something too ." Arthit frowned. P'Ploy was literally neglecting him, she even sat angling in Kongpob's direction.

" Fine.... I'm sulking at you for hiding your faen from me, but being professional I will ask when did you first met ?" 

Arthit beamed " On 25th July , exactly 10 month two weeks and three hours ago. We met at a bar. Talked a bit ,it was like instant connection, things progressed after that. " 

" Wow, such an evasive answer. But I'm impressed you remember the date with time too. " 

" So let me ask questions sent by your fans and I will pick random questions. First question is " Who proposed first ? " 

Arthit: " Officially me. Unofficially Kong. It took me sometime to realise my feelings for him or I would rather say I was in self denial. Kong had told me he loves me long before I proposed him with ring and all that.." 

" That's interesting. " One thing that you love and hate about each other " 

Kongpob: " There's nothing about Arthit that I hate. One thing I love the most is that he is very determined , if he put his mind to something. He completes it no matter what obstacles he has to overcome." 

Arthit: " For me , I love Kong's sense of self love. He loves me a lot but what's special is he loves and respects himself a lot too. He is aware that while loving me, he doesn't has to lose himself and I love that. " 

" When was the first time you realised he was the first time you realised, he is the one for you? That you love him? " 

Arthit : Within 12 hours of meeting him, I just fell for him though I realised that much later. I was going through a bad patch during that period, I was in self denial. I am thankful Kong stayed with me. 

It was true, the moment Kong said ' drunken consent is not a consent' Arthit was goner, that small spark of endearing feeling turned in to flame as time passed by. 

Kongpob : I can't recall exact moment, I just knew that I love him.

" Who is most likely to be angry at small things " 

Kongpob chuckled at this, he didn't answer.   
Arthit : " That would be me. I always get irritated at smallest of things. Kongpob never gets angry, even if I mess up and it's a big deal coz I mess up a lot. Every time I enter Kitchen I make a mess trying to cook something, he has to clean the kitchen each time but he never gets angry. He just sighs. Infact the only time I remember Kongpob raising his voice at me is when I broke his mirror. " 

" He got angry becoz you broke the mirror and not when you make mess in Kitchen everyday. What was special in that mirror Nong Kongpob? " 

Kong cleared his throat " Actually that mirror costed more than my apartment, I don't know why I bought it but it was my only whimsical expenditure. After I met Arthit it became more special because..." Kong paused to clear throat again " we had some special memories attached to that mirror. " 

Arthit chuckled at that " yeah... yeah we did. Really, really special memories I must say ".

" Shut up . ' Kong nudged his shoulder. 

" Since it is a family show, without trying to dig in more, let me move to next question ' what is that one thing you enjoy to do as a couple."

Kongpob: " For me it is the time when we meditate together. We both doesn't have fixed schedule, finding time to sit peacefully by each other's side is hard. I cherish those rare moments of enjoying silence with him." 

Arthit: " I have two. I love when we cook together, though it's more like me eating while sitting on counter top and him cooking and scolding me to get down from Kitchen counter. Second thing is as he said meditation. Though my meditation is different than him, I just sit looking at him until he open his eyes and scold me, seeing his serene face gives me peace. "

"You are giving serious relationship goals to viewers here, next question - If one of you goes missing what will you do? " 

Arthit didn't give Kong chance to answer " I can't even imagine it. I will turn the world upside down to find Ai Kong. " 

" That's too dramatic, it isn't a film. " Kong scolded." I will stay at my place till he reaches me" 

" And if he couldn't find you ? " P'Ploy asked.

" He will. I know he can't bear seeing me sad. " 

" What are the nicknames you love to hear from you partner? " 

Kongpob: Jaan. Its a hindi word. It means life. I like to hear being called Jaan in his voice.

Arthit : oon. ( Arthit wiggled his eyebrows at Kongpob ) there are rare occasions he call me that but I love those. 

" One thing you want to change in your partner" 

Arthit : Nothing,in my eyes he's perfect.

Kongpob: He's too selfless . Sometimes he should think about himself too. 

" One thing you love to see on your partner" 

Kongpob : he looks good in everything. 

Arthit : spects and tie. ( Only that - he mumbled in a low voice for Kong to hear.) Kong nudged him to stop his mischief. 

P'Ploy cleared her throat " Favourite food " 

Arthit : everything that Kong cooks. I hate vegetables but somehow it tastes delicious when Kong cooks it. 

" Because he put his love in it " P'Ploy smiled . 

Kongpob: I can't give the same answer because he's disaster in Kitchen. I am not picky about food, except spicy food I eat everything. 

" What love is to you ? " 

Kongpob : It is feeling of saftey that blankets us , knowing your partner has your back in thick and thin. 

Arthit : For me love equals Kongpob. 

" Every couple have their special rule that they follow, do you have one ? " 

Arthit yes , Never go to bed on empty stomach in other words we solve our arguments before going to bed. 

" Who wears the pant in your relationship? "

Arthit : Both? 

Kongpob : I guess fans are talking about general top and bottom dynamics. In my opinion it only signifies sex position.... and honestly saying said position changes constantly. 

All three chuckled at that. 

" Define your ideal date " 

Arthit : movie night for two of us, with lots of snacks . 

Kongpob: same. We get less time to spend leisurely at home do we both enjoy staying at home in free time. 

" If your partner had bad day or is sad, what do you do to comfort him?" 

Kongpob He has a sweet tooth. I bring him dessert if he had a bad day. Hold him till he is ready to talk about it if he is worried due to something. 

Arthit : I sing for him when he has bad day, he likes to hear songs from me. If he is sad, I hold him till he feels better. 

" Who kissed first ? " 

Arthit : we both were drunk, I guess we can't give you an exact answer. 

" Both of you have fan followings, do you get jealous when people show interest in your partner or may be when you meet their exes. " 

Kongpob : Arthit has large fan base and being a star it is normal for him to have attention. Whenever I feel uncomfortable I remind myself though there are lakhs of people chasing him, but at the end of the day he will return to me. It helps me feel confident. 

Arthit : I am a possesive person by nature. But getting jealous is not my forte. ( He chuckled) I get territorial. I make it clear by my actions that Kongpob is mine. 

" What do you do ? " P'Ploy asked Arthit. 

Kongpob: Things that can get us arrested for indecent exposure if I don't stop him in time. 

P'Ploy cleared her throat " Next question, what is the one thing you find irrestible in your partner? " 

Arthit : I find Kongpob irrestible. 

Kong cleared his throat and glared at Arthit   
Kongpob " When he gives puppy dog eyes and ask to let him cook in kitchen- I can't seem to refuse even if I want to, after wreaking havoc in Kitchen, it usually takes me 2 hours or more to clean but seeing him sad I just can't scold him . I can't resist his puppy dog eyes ever." 

" What do you want to say to one another " 

Kongpob : Thank you for always staying by my side. 

Arthit : without you there's no life for me.

Kongpob Where do you find these cheesy dialogues? 

Arthit It comes straight from my heart. Aren't you moved even a little bit ? 

Kongpob little bit ( smiled ) 

" Last question - when is your wedding "   
Arthit : " it's on- " Kong clasped his hand over Arthit's mouth " good try P'Ploy. " 

P'Ploy chuckled " It was worth a try. All those viewers sitting at home, I hope you got all your answers about this lovely couple. For more stayed tuned at......" 

_______________________

After P'Ploy left Arthit and Kongpob sat leisurely on the sofa watching TV   
" Ai Kong I am curious, I destroyed your bedroom and you didn't yell at me. Why did you yelled for breaking the mirror." 

" Same reason. First it costed more than my apartment actually did at that time. And second I got you see the first glimpse of real you in that mirror." Kong remembered seeing guilt and shame in Arthit after their first time. He cleared is throat  
" and third...."   
" Hmm" Arthit encouraged him.   
Kong shut his eyes closely " I may or may not have mirror Kink." 

Arthit chuckled " I knew there is a reason , I love you this much " 

" You pervert..... Wouldn't you love me if I didn't have that ?" 

" Have what Khrap? " 

"I regret telling you about that now, I am going at Sook's if you don't change this topic already. " 

" Don't go khrap. Let's change the topic. Do you feel like playing football " 

" Why would I play football at night- " Seeing Arthit giving him suggestive looks, his mind clicked , Kong hit his shoulder " you are impossible. " 

" Don't you feel like playing football , even a little bit.... Not at all ? " 

Kong smiled " little bit may be." 

______________________________________________  
A/N : I hope I did Okay with the interview.   
Stay tuned for last chapter 🤗😊

Thank you for all the comments , love and support to this story and my writing. 

❤️Lots of love❤️


	19. Epilogue-4

Arthit 

Arthit and Kongpob decided to have traditional ceremony with some changes, for their wedding. Though Kongpob didn't see the need to marry as they were living at the same place and were already very much involved in each other's life. He agreed since Arthit seemed to be really determined on having a ceremony. " I need to declare the world, this man is mine " he had said when Kong tried to reason.

It's still one week to their marraige. Pricha's mother and Sook's parents were helping them with their wedding, explaining meaning behind every ritual and helping them to understand significance behind every task they had to perform. 

They were told traditionally groom makes a merit in a temple for their bride's ancestor to thank them. It can be performed anytime before the wedding or even on the day of wedding itself. But since no one was bride in their relationship they were told they can skip this. Kong had nodded at this, Arthit too stayed silent. But he had decided to do it secretly. 

So right now, Arthit was laying on the bed, refusing to get up even after being awake since last two hours. 

" You have no where to go doesn't mean , you can lay in the bed all the day. At least brush your teeth and have breakfast "   
Kong said before kissing as he usually does before going to hospital 

" Arthit , I will be late today. I have some errand to run" 

" Okay" Arthit nodded. 

As soon as he heard click of the door, he jumped out of bed and dashed in to bathroom. After showering at supersonic speed he called Pricha to accompany him to make merit. 

They decided to go to the temple in Kong's birth town which was an hour away, to make the merit. 

" Kong is really lucky to have you Arthit. I can't understand why do you want to keep making merit a secret ?." Pricha asked.

" P'Mae , the caretaker at our orphanage was very kind lady . She used to say when you donate or help someone with your left hand, your right hand shouldn't know about it. She thought its moral duty to help everyone, it should be done without advertising, her words stuck with me I guess" 

Pricha smiled " you are right. " 

They bought pigeons and freed them from cage as well as donated to the local temple. 

" I want to donate books to the local library too" Arthit said. 

Kongpob liked to read, donating books to the local library seemed a practical and more suited way of making merit to Arthit. So they visited local library and asked for a list of books they wanted. Arthit ordered them online. 

" At least Kong should know Arthit. You have spend this much time, effort and money for him. " Pricha insisted. 

Arthit being stubborn soul that he was shook his head in refusal   
" No, I spent because I can . I feel happy when I can give someone , something that money can buy, it makes me happy that I can provide for someone when there was a day I couldn't provide two meals a day to myself. It made me feel achieved . It's totally selfish, I assure you it's not because I have a big kind heart"

Pricha smiled" it's nowhere even near to selfish Arthit. But if you don't want Kong to know I won't tell him. 

____________________________

Kongpob

Kongpob and Sook finally reached to Arthit's orphanage after four hour drive. 

" We could have sent a cheque to this orphanage, why did you came here personally to make merit Ai Kong? " Sook asked. 

" To bring a gift for Arthit" Sook looked confused. If Kong wanted to get a gift for Arthit, he could have got it in Bangkok right? 

Seeing Sook's confusion Kong just smiled " You will understand soon"   
____________________________________

Day before wedding 

" Kong will stay with us at my house today" Sook announced. 

" Not happening " Arthit instantly refused.

Sook stayed adamant on his decision" He will stay." 

" No." 

" It's just 10 hours, it's 10 PM already. You will meet for making merit . After Khaan Mak ( engagement) he's all yours " Sook reasoned.

Arthit shook his head vehemently   
" Not happening "

pricha was just staring alternately at two stubborn mules, utterly helpless to intervene their horn locking.

" Nong Arthit, let him stay here. A bit of distance is good for love. It makes heart grow fonder. It will make you realise how much you want to be with your partner. " Pricha's mother intervened.

" Okay, I am agreeing because you said so na Mae . Not because Ai Soot " . 

As agreed, Arthit drove back to his penthouse, since it was just 20 minutes drive from Sook's place. He texted Kong 

' Soot is delusional if he thinks he can keep you away from me 😏.   
keep the door attached to the balcony open for me at midnight😜. '

Reply was instant 

👍

Arthit smiled while texting  
' love you. See you soon 😍' 

Let's see how Sook will keep them apart now.  
_________________  
( Same night- 1 AM ) 

As planned earlier, Arthit jumped over boundary wall and found a ladder in the back garden. He smirked, he wouldn't have to climb the pipes now - one less obstacle. He can climb the ladder and then jump in to Kong's balcony. 

After overcoming herculean task of climbing to Kong's balcony, he saw the attached door ajar as per the plan.   
Arthit-1. Sook-0.

He instantly sneaked in and locked the door.   
Only light in the room came from moonlit sky, tiptoeing his way to the bed he slid in Kong's duvet without a noise. Putting an arm around sleeping figure he kissed side of his temple. " I missed you" 

" Your skin is extra soft Ai Kong " Arthit moved to turn Kong towards him, Arthit was startled when door suddenly opened on its own.

Room bathed in the light as someone switched on the light. There Arthit laid tangled with bare chested Sook in his duvet , Sook had a silk cloth covering his forehead. Arthit's arms were around Sook tightly hugging him, his lips were kissing .

" Arthit- " Kong stood frozen at the door with shock painting his face.

" It's nothing like it looks Kongpob. " Arthit said instantly jerking away from Sook.

" Really ? " Kong said exasperated. 

"I swear I didn't know how he came in to bed. I thought I kissed you Ai Kong-" Arthit instantly clasped a hand over his mouth. 

" You kissed him? " 

" I just kissed him on the forhead- I mean you,I kissed you but then it was him, it wasn't even on lips. Kong I swear I love only you. Please don't leave me. "

"Arthit " 

" I swear, I didn't know it was him in the bed" 

" Arthit - " despite Kong's gentle voice, Arthit seemed to be on verge of tears.

Kong took few strides to bed and hugged him tight  
" Shh..... I'm just surprised how come you are here when you said you were going home. " 

Arthit snuggled some more, whenever vulnerable he behaved like a kid who needs lots of assurance and love

" I texted you and you said you will keep the door open for me. I climbed the ladder and then pipe and jumped in to your balcony . I can show you the text" 

Kong sighed " Arthit , I would have opened the main gate for you.Would I take the risk of breaking my groom's bones a day before wedding ?" 

" Not likely..." Truth dawned on him, Arthit gritted his teeth" .. It was Sook then." 

" obviously."

" I will get back at you for this ." Arthit vowed, giving Sook stink eye while still snuggling more in to Kong.

" Later... I am going to settle the score with him myself this time" Kong said. 

Sook shuddered, it will not end well for him if Kong get involved in taking revenge. This seemingly harmless soul was known for ruthless pranks in college days

" This is not fair, It was just a joke Ai Kong. This is not first time we are pranking each other." 

Pricha came up hearing the commotion.  
" What happened .....Kong? I told you to Sleep early........ Arthit ? ....."

As soon as her eyes fell on Sook, she glared

" I know it's all you, you must have done something. out .... now " Pricha dragged Sook out of the bed. 

She looked at Arthit, who made extra sad face. 

" Why does he look traumatised? . Can't you let him be for a minute Sook. I swear at the rate you are going , you will sleep in living room all your life. " Pricha dragged Sook out by his ear who kept wincing due to pain at the same time. 

Arthit sat on the bed laying his head on Kong's shoulder. 

" Arthit..." 

" Hmm....." 

" Do you still fear I will leave you out of the blue one day......" Kongpob asked. 

" You were going to leave me, you said this yourself"   
After wedding, they had opted for an informal lunch rather than having a reception party, since they had invited only handful of people to their wedding. 

As all of them settled around the table and food and drinks were served, P'Jane made a toast for them. Arthit smiled seeing P'Jane's genuine love for him as a person. 

" Sook, you are next " Pricha reminded.

" I'm the best man. I have saved my speech for the last." 

" There's no best man in Thai traditional wedding Sook " 

" Doesn't matter, I have still prepared a speech. I've got to defend my free two week Rome vacation" 

" I don't remember promising you Rome vacation , exactly whose best man are you? Mine or Arthit's " Kong asked.

" Both of yours " 

" Choose one " 

" Arthit's " 

" Aren't you a traitor? Leaving your best friend's side for free tickets... " Kongpob frowned. 

" Ai Kong.... You are married now, you are one na Ai. His side, your side it's all same side now. " 

Guests chuckled at Sook's excuses, Sook's parents spoke few words and well wishes for them. Rest of the guests followed the suit. 

" Finally it's my turn " Sook cleared his throat while standing up

" You've got only two minutes " Arthit warned. 

" I think even two minutes are too much to talk about you " Sook retorted.

" Sawatdee Khrap. For those who don't know me - " 

" Don't be dramatic, pointbme a single person who doesn't know you here " Pricha interrupted.   
" Don't ruin my speech. So where was I before - yeah 

Being asked to be someone’s best man is like being called up for jury duty. You don’t really want to do it but know you have to. You’re made to dress in a suit and pretend to be an upstanding member of the community. The only difference is I didn’t have a say if the life sentence passed earlier today.

But in my case you’ve got no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to today. After all the time I’ve known Arthit, he has at long last admitted that I am in fact the best man.

" I regret asking him now " Arthit whispered. 

Loyal, caring, sincere, honest, a great man… but that’s enough about me.

As part of my research, I discovered that according to tradition I am supposed to sing the Arthit’s praises and tell you all about his many good points. Well, I’m very sorry but I can’t sing and I won’t lie.

" Your Rome vacation cancel " Arthit mouthed. 

On a serious note, I would like to say I never met a unique man like Arthit. He is a man of many talents. I am always amazed at his brilliant ability to act,sing, dance and burn a pan while keeping its content raw. I have never met a person in my life who can manage to burn a pan and keep the food raw at the same time,I assure you it's a unique skill to have. He is also very gentle, loving, caring and kind human being whenever he want to be.

Arthit promised retribution with his eyes.

Enough about Arthit,let's talk about Kongpob. For all those who knows Kongpob, well will know that he is a wonderful and caring person. He deserves a good life partner. Thank God Arthit you married him before he found one.

Arthit and Kongpob, both gave him stink eye. Sook cleared his throat 

Before grooms shoot me dead with their glares, I would like to say, though both of you have your own individual plus and minus points. You fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. How Arthit looks at Kongpob is enough testament of his love and respect for Kongpob. All I want to say is you are perfect with each other, please remember this love and dedication towards each other for all your lives. 

" Two minutes up " Arthit mouthed again. 

"At last I just wanted to say that I read somewhere the perfect best man speech should last as long as it takes for the Groom to make love. So ladies and gentlemen, please raise a glass to the happy couple!"

Arthit stood up " you are dead today Ai Soot"

Sook ran away as soon as he saw Arthit standing up with a murderous look . Rest of the lunch was spent partly with Kong and pricha chasing Sook and remaining part was Arthit giving stink eye to Sook. 

As soon as elders left the table, Arthit sneaked up on Sook and grabbed him in chokehold. 

" It's okay Arthit. Leave him"  
Arthit wasn't ready to listen. 

" How is it okay Ai Kong? The moron spoke for only two minutes" 

" Didn't you set the limit yourself " Kong asked. 

" Doesn't mean he will say anything. We last more than two minutes " 

Kong sighed in exasperation " I can't take this madness anymore" 

He left Arthit and Sook arguing over his ....... Prowess. 

_____________________________

Arthit and Kong returned to their new home after wedding ceremony ended.   
During the ride, Arthit was unusually quite. 

Kong smiled seeing elaborately decorated house, Arthit still remained sombre. 

Kong made him sit on the Sofa in living room

" Arthit , are you okay ? Is there any problem? " Kong was worried. 

" No" Arthit circled his ring, keeping his head bowing down. 

" Arthit, is there any problem ? " Kong asked, worrying more and more by each passing second. What could be the reason that made Arthit sad suddenly ? 

" No " Arthit answered , Kong didn't miss the waiver in his voice. 

" Arthit - " Kongpob, raised his chin. Arthit averted his eyes. Kong didn't miss the moisture in Arthit's gaze. 

" Ai Oon .." Kong called gently. Arthit raised his head

" I just can't believe I am married to you Ai Kong, I thought of it every damn minute but now when I'm finally married to you I just can't wrap my head around the idea. I.dont know why my chest feels impossibly heavy and light at the same time." 

Kongpob opened his arms " Come here, you sentimental creature. Dry your tears I don't wanna cry today. " 

Arthit willingly went in to those waiting arms, which engulfed him in familiar safe feeling as soon as he hugged Kong.   
" I just..... You don't know how much having a family, a life partner means to me Ai Kong. I dreamt of it every day. " 

Arthit's pain seeped in Kongpob's smile, ofcourse he knew how much having a family meant to Arthit. 

" Arthit " Kong called. 

" Hmm" 

" I thought you wanted to christen new bed of our new home ? " 

" Ofcourse, I do. But wait here.   
Bedroom is a surprise for you, I have some last minute preparation s " Arthit dashed in to their bedroom. 

A few minutes later Kongpob heard a crash.   
He ran in to check on Arthit " Arthit , what fell down, Are you oka- " rest of his sentence remained stuck in his throat. 

Arthit was sprawled on floor, Kong rushed to him. His heart was beating fast with every second as his brain kept conjuring most ominous reasons for his sudden fainting spell. 

Kong sighed in relief while checking his vitals, regular breathing , no increased heart rate means he was just unconscious. Still his brain kept running miles a minute to think of reasons or possible disease. 

Kong picked him up to place him on bed, that's when his eyes took in the items placed on the bed. It looked like preparation of surgery, rest of the room resembled operation theatre too. Kong's anger boiled up seeing white curtains hanging on the walls to give it illusion of white coloured walls on operation theatre. 

Kong called Sook in rage " Did you miss me ? By the way you should be enjoying your wedding night Ai Kong. " Came the answer. 

" Arthit is unconscious , care to tell me why is my bedroom looking like an operation theatre? " Kong gritted his teeth. 

" Oops ..." Sook instantly hung up. Damn! He had forgot to take that out. He was dead now, but in his defence he genuinely was going to remove it after Arthit came out screaming , when they were decorating the house. He just forgot !!!

After removing all curtains, surgical tools and other rubbish Kongpob sprinkled water on his husband's face to wake him up. 

Arthit hugged him tight as soon as he woke up, Kongpob revised his vow to avenge his husband while comforting his shaking form wrapped against his own body. 

Guess christening of their new bed had to wait !!!!!!!

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the story ? 
> 
> Check out my Wattpad account for more stories. I first post there. 
> 
> Username - lonetraveller13 
> 
> Lots of love to all the readers 💜


End file.
